Of Course He Would Work in the Stables
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: Regina decided to get a drink one night after work but was interrupted by a man she hasn't seen in almost 4 decades. Daniel, her Daniel was standing right in front of her. Will Regina be able to get Daniel to remember who he really is or will Daniel's alter ego be able to bring back the old Regina, the one before all the pain and sorrow entered her heart? M For latter chapters ;)
1. Blast from the Past

I don't own any part of Once Upon A Time or any of their characters. I'm just a huge fan of Regina and Daniel and the actors who play them.

I wish I could own Lana and Noah…..

Regina sat at office just staring at the clock. It's nearly 7 o'clock and Regina found herself unable to sit there any long longer. Closing the file on her desk about new building codes for the renovations for the library, Regina put the files in her bag and signed here self out and decided to leave her car at the office parking lot and walk home. As she walked down Main Street, getting the occasional glare from her townspeople, she decided to stop at Granny's to grab a bite to eat and maybe a drink. _ Hell its Friday and I had a long and stressful week I deserve a drink._ Regina told herself as she stepped into the dinner.

Everyone in the dinner stared at the mayor walking in the diner before they went back to their normal conversations. Ignoring everyone, Regina sat herself in one of the booths and waited for Ruby to take her order. "A Cesar Salad and Water with a lot of ice please Ms. Lucas." When Ruby left to place in her order Regina couldn't help herself, she had to have those documents done by the next morning so she decided to take it out and start right where she left off a t work. _Is this m life? So engulfed in work I can't even enjoy my dinner before I get home and not feel pressured into doing my job?_ Being the mayor was difficult but it never frustrated Regina. She was the Evil Queen in her land; she can certainly be a mayor in this world. So what if everyone gave her a dirty look when she walked past, it's not like she isn't used to it by now.

She was interrupted by a voice she generally avoided outside her work place. "Regina fancy seeing you here tonight, it thought you were working late on that renovation on the library?" Sydney Glass said in his voice that only Regina could read through. Sydney has always had a thing for Regina, and she knew it. She absolutely hated the man but she took advantage of his feelings whenever she deemed appropriate for her but she understood the consequences of that, one of them would be asking inappropriate questions just to talk to her outside of the workplace.

"As you can see with your own eyes that is what I am finishing now Sydney." She said mater-of-factly not even bothering looking at him. He took it upon himself to sit opposite her as she finished signing the last page of the official document.

"So are you just here to grab dinner or are you staying for drink? You here alone, I could keep you company if you like?"

"My business is my business Sydney I do not need your accompaniment tonight so if you will excuse me I would like to enjoy my dinner in peace."

With that Sydney got up and instead of leaving, sat at the end of the bar just in case Regina changes her mind. Regina breathed a sigh of relief just as her salad came and was able to eat her dinner in peace. After finishing her meal and paying the bill she decided to take a seat at the other end of the bar and grab a quick drink before she headed home. She ordered an apple martini and with that order she saw Sydney get up and took a seat next to her.

"So you did decide to stay for a drink. Why don't you let me pay for that and we can sit a talk for a while."

God he was being particularly persistent tonight. Regina thought before moving in her chair so she could face him. "Leave me alone Sydney I am in no mood to entertain you nor will I ever be. You are my employee nothing more and this conversation is over. Goodnight Sydney."

"Regina come on don't be like that I was just trying to be friendly. It's just one drink."

" I said leave me alone or I swear I will fire you from the paper right here and now."

" Fine."

Swinging herself to face the bar she just rolled her eyes. It might have been a little extreme to say she would fire him but that was the first thing she could think of to get him off her back and out of Granny's. She heard the door being flung open as she finished her martini in one gulp. She could feel the alcohol go down her through and let out a huge sigh as her body relaxed. She could handle her alcohol but she could feel the effects of this drink beginning to hit her, not to say she was anywhere near her limit. She decided to get one more drink. Her day was stressful enough without the lingering Sydney Glass pressing his advantages again.

As she closed her eyes and took another deep breath, she heard the faint footsteps of a person coming up behind her. _If this is Sydney again I am going to do worse than just fire his ass._

"Rough day at the office, Madame Mayor?" The man said.

She could not place the voice but she immediately knew it wasn't Sydney so she wasn't going to take out all her rage at this person behind her.

"Well, being the mayor of this town is hard enough without everyone interrupting them when they are trying to forget about work." She said in a venomous way. She was about to continue when she turned to see someone she hasn't seen in almost 4 decades, _No this can't be_.

Daniel took a seat next to her and she went in to otter shock but she put on her best face for the sake of not scaring him away.

" I'm sorry Madame Mayor I…" She cut him off and said, "No, no I'm sorry I just had a long day and had someone pestering me just a few minutes ago. I just took my frustration on the first person who spoke to me. " She said softly coming back from her stake of utter shock. "I don't think we been formally introduced, I'm Regina Mills." She continued.

" I know who you are Ms. Mills, everyone knows who you are but my name is Gabriel Stephenson." He said with a smile. Gabriel couldn't put a finger on it but he couldn't help but felt like he knew Regina. Of course he knew her, she was the mayor, he knew her reputation as being a hard ass and strict mayor but the woman in front of him felt nothing like that. She mirrored his smile and in that moment he knew she couldn't be all those things that everyone said about her.

"So Mr. Stephenson, why have I never seen you around before? "

"Well I live on the outskirts of town near the stables, I'm one of the stable workers and it takes most of my time and I like the seclusion and the peacefulness of the stables it's almost like another world inside of Storybook that no one really knows about."

_Of course he would work in the stables_ Regina thought. The one place she refused to go after Daniel's death_. But how is he here I don't remember brining him here with the curse? _Regina thought long and hard and came to the conclusion that only one man could bring him here without her knowing, _Gold._

Coming back from her inner thoughts Regina couldn't help but smile at her true loves eyes that at the moment were staring at her with a shine that she hasn't seen in forever. "The stables in Storybrooke are indeed far enough in the outskirts of town. Most people probably don't even know they exist. I myself haven't even been able to go down there in such a long time. Being mayor and a single mom does take a big chunk out of my time. I miss going down there terribly though."

"Wait a minute your telling me the Mayor of Storybrooke rides horses? Which one is yours?" Gabriel asked with an enthusiasm and curiosity the Regina could only giggle at.

"My horse is a pure black stallion, its name is Nightshade. I get monthly check ups on him in the mail. I really should go and see him soon." Regina replied.

" I know which horse you're talking about. Only people with extensive amount of training can handle him, I was always told that his owner expected the best but I never knew who owned him until now."

Regina and Gabriel continued their conversation about the stables until Regina ran out of questions she could think of without reviling anything about their past life. She actually had caught herself daydreaming about their lives before her mother took everything away. She also had to stop herself from calling him real name instead of his name here.

Looking at her clock and noticing how much time has passed since she met Gabriel she decided to end their little reunion and start walking home. "Thank you for keeping me company Gabriel but it thinks its time for me to get home. My son should be coming home soon from Sherriff Swan's house and I would like to see him before he settles down for bed. It was great to have a normal conversation with someone who does not continually put me in a bad mood." She stands from her bar stool and begin to pull out her wallet so she could pay for the drinks she bought but Gabriel put his hand on her arm and Regina immediately felt butterflies fill her entire body."

"I got this Madame Mayor." Gabriel said while putting the money under her glass for Ruby to grab. Regina bushed at the gesture Gabriel and gave him a smile that only Daniel could make her do.

" Thank you Gabriel but you really don't have to."

" It's my pleasure Mayor, what type of gentleman would I be if I did not pay of a beautiful woman's drinks that I have been with for the past two hours."

Regina didn't show it but she was melting because of the word that came out of his mouth. " Well thank you and you can call me Regina."

"Well Regina, I would love to walk you home, it's too dark to walk home alone."

How could she resist him after Gabriel paid for her drinks and the sound of her name rolling of his tongue was like a lure she could not say no to. "We'll since you did pay for my drinks and I do enjoy your company yes you can certainly walk me home." Regina smiled as Gabriel stood from his stool and began to walk out with Regina opening the door for her as they both walked out of Granny's.

While walking down Main Street they talked about their love for horses until Regina fumbled on the uneven cracked sidewalk. She would have fell face fist on the ground if Gabriel didn't catch her. Holding her in his arms for more than he should have but Regina didn't mind. She couldn't help but feel safe and free in Gabriel's arms. She was intoxicated not by the alcohol but the just by the smell of him. When Gabriel reluctantly let her go she looked up into his blue eyes and got lost in them.

"Regina, are you alright?" Gabriel broke the silence that felt like forever.

Taking a deep breath Regina regained herself and said. "Yes, thank you for catching me; you're like my savior all around tonight. First thing Monday morning though I am going to write up a plan to fix these sidewalks though."

Before they began their walk again Gabriel her arm and placed it under his drawing her closer to him. Looking down at her he gave a genuine smile and said, "So you won't fall again."

Regina giggled and they continued down Main Street continuing their walk to Regina's mansion .Gabriel has never felt this connected to a woman ever. He felt like he was spellbound to this woman. Her giggle was like the sound of angles to him but he could not let her know that so he just held her arm tight and enjoyed the walk. They finished their walk in silence but when they approached Regina's front door Gabriel had to break the silence. But not letting go of her arm just yet.

"You have a beautiful home Regina. I hope to see you soon and possibly in the stables. I would love to see the mayor of Storybook ride. "He didn't want to let her go just yet but he knew he had to. But seeing her smile turn into a small frown he turned to her and looked down to find out what was behind those brown orbs of hers.

"Thank you, being mayor does have some perks. And thank you for walking me home. You have been such a gentleman all night, something that is almost nonexistent in this town." She said brining her eyes from his stare down to his lips and then back to his eyes.

Now Gabriel never took anything too far on a first date, if this would consider being a first date but he could not help himself. He felt drawn to Regina and all he wanted to do at this very moment was to kiss this woman he just met. Don't think me a saint just yet." Closed the distance between them and brought up his hand to cup her face and gently kissed her.

Regina could not believe it. Gabriel took a chance a kissed her. It only took her a millisecond to kiss him back. He brought his other hand around the small of her back to flush her body right to his as he deepened the kiss. The kiss wasn't lustful and hungry but sensual and passionate. They gently slowed down their kiss and parted but they were still had their foreheads pressed together. Regina opened her eyes to find Gabriel staring down at her with those eyes that she fell in love with. Regina wanted nothing more than to start their relationship exactly where they left off but she knew better to press her advantage with him.

" So brave my savior." Regina whispered to him as they broke apart. "Goodnight Da…Gabriel." She almost slipped but she knew that he didn't pick it up because he was still had that look in his eyes, too preoccupied with what just transpired between the two of them.

" Goodnight Regina." He replied as she began turning around to open her front door but before she could react he grabbed her hand turning her to face him a stole one more quick kiss before releasing her.

" Sorry I just couldn't resist. Sweet dreams Regina." With that he left her porch and stated to walk back to his home on the other side of town. Regina just stood there watching Gabriel walking off her property until she could not see him anyone effectively waking her up from her state of shock. In all her wildest dreams she could never imagine seeing her beloved Daniel again and to mention kissing him. Not knowing to either one of them was a small boy watching from his window the entire scene. Henry's mouth hit the floor when she saw this strange man kiss his adopted mother. He did not know whether to feel happy or angry at what he just witnessed. The anger he had melted away when he saw a glimmer of happiness in his mother's face when she turned for the door. He knew that she was the Evil Queen and all but if she found someone maybe she would lighten up a bit and maybe be able to mend her blackened heart. It would make breaking the cure a whole lot easier.

She fumbles with her keys as she unlocked her front door. After shutting the door once inside she allowed herself to lean on the door and looked up at the ceiling. Could she have a second chance with Daniel in this world? Can Gabriel fall for her just like Daniel fell for her all those years ago? She made it her vow to get to Gold first thing in the morning but for now she just let a smile creep its way to her mouth as she began ascending the stairs into her sons room.

Henry scrambled in his room onto his bed when he heard his mother's heals clicking up the stairs. As if on cue Henry heard the knock on his door and allowed his mother access into his room. " Hello Henry how was your Day with Ms. Swan?"

Henry didn't know who to answer since his mother never asked about his birth mother because he knows it made her blood boil when he even mentioned her name.

"Umm…. It… was good. We went to the arcade and played games before going to Granny's for an early dinner." He deliberately did not tell her about the secret operation cobra conversation for obvious reasons even though that's all they talked about during dinner.

"Well I'm glad you had fun spending time with Ms. Swan but can you at least call me if you get home before me Henry. I know I was a little late coming home tonight but I don't like you being home alone."

Snuggling down into his bed and giving his mother his big puppy dog eyes, she gave up scolding him.

" I will form now on mom I promise." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in before walking toward the door and shutting the lights off.

"Goodnight Henry. I love you."

Goodnight mom, love you too."

With that her heart melted. She hadn't heard Henry say that in a long time. Closing the door and heading to her own room to settle down for the night she reflected on the whirlwind of a day that was placed in front of her today. That night she dreamt of her past life with Daniel, how much he loved her.


	2. Breakfast and confessions

Sorry I haven't been able to pick this story up since I first published it. Being a math education major is not as easy as it sounds. I just finished my finals so now this story has more of my attention. I am thrilled on the responses, favorites and follows. They make my happy

This chapter doesn't have Daniel in it , but the next one most certainly will so don't be too upset. I had fun writing it regardless. Will update soon.

I re uploaded this chapter because of all the mistakes I picked up when I reread it last night before I started writing the new chapter.

I don't own anything.

Wish I could own Lana and Noah….

The next morning Regina woke up refreshed and relaxed. She hadn't had a peaceful night sleep in what felt like years. Having her Daniel back in her life for just a few hours had done wonders for her already. Noticing that it was only seven thirty, she got herself out of the bed and started her daily Saturday routine. Once she made it out of her bedroom fully dressed in a dark navy blouse and high wasted pencil skirt she noticed the time, 8:15, Henry shouldn't be up for another 30 min or so.

Walking into the kitchen she began cooking breakfast for her and Henry. She knew that pancakes and bacon was his favorite thing to eat for breakfast and with her being in such a good mood this morning she felt like she should spoil him with something he loved. She started the pancake batter and took out the bacon from the fridge and began to lose herself in her cooking. She always felt like cooking was an escape from her crazy life. She was actually quite good at it as well. Being in total cooking mode she vaguely heard a door open as if on que at 8:45.

Rubbing his eyes as he slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen Henry noticed something different when he entered the kitchen. True that his mother rarely ever made pancakes and bacon but was confusing him the most was the humming that was coming from his mother's mouth as she was finishing with their breakfast.

"Morning mom, wow pancakes and bacon what's the occasion?" Henry asked still trying to wake himself up, as he stretched his little arms and yawned.

Hearing her son's voice effectively shook her out of her trance. "Do I need a reason to cook my son's favorite breakfast? Will you set the table breakfast is almost ready."

Henry nodded and left the kitchen to set the table. Just as he finished Regina walked in with a plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon. Regina placed the two plates in the center of the table and quickly left to get their drinks, orange juice for Henry and apple juice for herself. As she came back into the dining room giving Henry his drink and sat in her set at the head of the table with Henry on her right. They sat in relative silence eating their breakfast. Regina glanced over at Henry devouring his meal like it was his very last. She could only smile at her little boy enjoying his little surprise she made him that morning.

"Mmm. This was amazing mom thank you. I haven't had this in such a time." Henry song his mother's praises.

"You're welcome dear, I just woke up this morning really wanting to make you something special. "

Now Henry was only almost 11 years old but he wasn't stupid. He knew the reason that his mother was in such a good mood was because of the mystery man who kissed her last night. He actually stayed up last night a little extra without her knowing searching his book to try to find out who that man was in his past life in fairy tale land. He could not find anyone who had any type of romantic interest in the evil queen besides the magic mirror who Henry already knew was the newspaper guy Sydney.

It was now or never. She was in a good mood after all maybe he won't get in that much trouble for asking.

"Come on mom I know why you're in such high spirits this morning, you only make this type of breakfast when something good happens."

Regina instantly felt stiff but she would never let her shock show in front of her so she calmly answered, "I don't know what you talking about."

Giving his mother a taste of her own medicine he smirked at her and waited a second for her to reconsider her answer before he said, "Mom, I saw you come home with a man through my window. I've have never seen you with a guy ever. He walked you all the way to the door among other things and when you shut the door he glanced back at where you stood like he was totally under a trance or something. I can tell you right now from what I saw from my window…"

"Henry…" she almost shouted from across the room still in shock of her son's seeing what transpired on her porch last night with Gabriel.

Henry stopped without finishing his sentence and gave her an almost confused smile in combination with his big puppy dog eyes. He knew that his mother could never be mad at him when he used that tactic. Regina gave a big sigh and went over to Henry bending down, she was at eye level with him and was going to try to explain last night to him, and possibly herself also.

"Look Henry, I wasn't going to tell you anything because I myself do not know what's going on with Mr. Stephenson and I but since you already saw what happened I will spare you the details. But the thing is that I haven't felt like this in a very long time. I won't go any further with him if you are uncomfortable with this in any way." Regina said a silent prayer hoping Henry was fine with what he saw her doing last night.

"Mom, I can already tell that you like him so as long as you're happen then I'm happy." he could only say with a smile before he felt her arms rap around his neck to bring him into a hug which her returned after a few seconds.

"Thank you Henry."

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Of course dear."

"Where did you meet him? I've never seen him before and it's a small town to hide in." He broke off the hug and looked into her eyes. Maybe knowing something about him might also give him a clue to who this man was in his book.

Regina gave him a quick smile and a small huff and replied. "I met him at Granny's last night after work. I actually had the same questions you are asking me, and when I asked him he told me that he worked in the stables on the outskirts of the town and that he likes the seclusion that it brings him."

"Wait, wait, wait, there is a barn with stables in it in Storybrooke, why haven't I known about this?" He cut his mother off.

"Well if you would let me finish maybe I could tell you the best part…"

Henry stopped to look at his mother begging her to continue.

"That's better. Then I said to him if he knew my horse that is stationed in the stables and that's where we started the base of our conversation. The night ended with him saying that I should come down to the stables soon since I haven't been down then in what feels like forever. Which it probably has since I haven't been down there in over a year."

"You have a horse? " He said enthusiastically. Regina could only laugh at her son's sudden curiosity.

"Yes Henry I do. It's one of the few things that I do that I have never been able to part with ever since I learned to ride as a child. Now here is the best part I said that I would go see my horse but now since you know about him I was going to take you with me to see him if you wanted to come with me. I think it might be good for you to see what it's like to beside such a majestic and graceful animal."

Henry's eyes went wide with joy at his mother's suggestion. He secretly wanted to learn to ride a horse like all the nights and princes in his book. Maybe his mother will even teach him how to ride if he asked after she sees Mr. Stephenson again. " I'd love to go. Thanks mom."

" Of course Henry, we can go tomorrow if you like." She wanted to see Gabriel as soon as possible but she knew that Henry liked to spend time with Miss Swan on weekends, just another reason for them to go on Sunday, she can spend some quality time with her son since those are few and far between these days.

"Ok."

She stood so she was at her normal height." Alright why don't you get dressed for the day and we can talk about what time you want to do to the stables tomorrow latter I'm sure you have already made plans for the day."

"Alright thanks mom I can't wait for tomorrow." He said before giving her one last squeeze around her midsection before running up the stairs to get ready for his day.

Regina smiled at the thought of spending the day with the two men in her life that she truly loved.

"Neither can I Henry, neither can I ."


	3. Starting off on the Right Foot

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why but just did. Hopefully this writer's block will go away real soon. So this chapter kind of gets cut off at the end but I think it will keep me on track better. Hope you all like it. Light Fluff nothing big… yet ;)

I hopefully fixed most of my mistakes but I know I pick them up better when I reread them on this website ( don't know why). So I might update it later with all the corrections. Sorry in advanced.

Love you all for all the response and follows.

I don't own anything.

Saturday came and went and now it was Sunday and Henry was so excited to go see the Storybrooke stables that he actually got up earlier than his mother that morning. True that they were going to get up early to get a full day out of the stables but this was a little excessive for Henry. When Regina heard her alarm go off at 7 sharp she also heard her son walking down the hallway approaching her bedroom door and to her surprise he knocked on her door and was yelling at her to get up and get dressed because they had a big day at the stables.

"Alright Henry I'm getting up. Get dressed and I'll meet you down stares in a half an hour" She informed Henry through her door. After she heard he sons footsteps fade she got up out of bed and began to walk toward her walk in closet to find her old riding gear she stored in the back of her closet. Just like her feelings of a time long forgotten until now.

She pulled her old riding tan riding pants, a white blouse and a light blue riding jacket. After putting on her attire she made her way to the mirror to make sure everything was in place but what she saw was the young girl back in her land. The outfit was the one she was going to were before she was proposed to by the king. Memories of that marriage and betrayal flooded into her mind but she shook them away by remembering why she was wearing the outfit in the first place.

Regina finished getting ready and walked down stairs at precisely at 730 and to her surprise Henry was dressed and ready to go.

"What took you so long mom?"

"I told you I would be down at 730 and what time is it now."

Silence .

"Exactly, I am always on time. You on the other hand are actually early for once."

She looked at her son and could not but smile at her little boy and how he looked. She surprised Henry last night with a pair of black riding boots, beige riding pants, and a white polo shirt. He was absolutely adorable in his outfit but handsome all at the same time.

"Alright Henry let's get out of here, well pick up something on the way there "

Once Regina and Henry arrived at the stables after eating in the car ride over Henry was practically sprinting out of the car before his mother has the chance to put her beloved Mercedes in park.

"Henry slow down. Don't run." Her voice was place on deaf ears however and she just shook her head and exited the car and followed her son into the stables.

But just before she walked past the doors she stopped and let all her fond memories of her past life flood her mind. The freedom being on her horse, feeling the wind in her hair, and being with the love of her life, Daniel. She began to tear up but quickly pushed the tears away. She had a second chance with Gabriel and she was not going to waste it.

Waking through the doors she smiled at her son wondering around the stables like a kid in a candy store. He reminded her of herself at that age being fascinated about something so new, something so majestic that could give freedom to their owner.

Henry stopped at one of the last stables taking a particular liking to one of the young white horses.

"Mom looks at all these horses. They are all so cool. Which one is yours?"

With a huff and smile, Regina walked up to her son looking around for Nightshade. She took her son son's hand and stared to walk around the stables until she found her horse in the last stable. What surprised her was the stable hand attending her horse.

Gabriel looked up to see who was intruding his work but when he saw her bring brown eyes he immediately felt his body relax and fill with butterflies.

"Hello Madam Mayor. Your horse is doing extremely well I was just finishing brushing him down and then was going to take for his daily ride unless you want to take him for the day." He didn't know if he should call her by her first name because he was in the presence of one would assume would be her son.

"Well maybe but I'm here to show my son around the stables first and foremost right dear." She looked down at her son.

"Mom this horse is yours? What kind of horse is he?"

Gabriel answered before she could answer her.

"Well Henry this horse is a Warlander. He is very rare, strong and powerful. One of the fastest in the stables to boot." Regina couldn't help but smile at Gabriel answering Henry in such an easy and caring manner. Gabriel put down his brush and went to henry standing next to his mother.

"Now I can feel already that you want to ride one of these bad boys but maybe not this one. As strong as it is only experienced riders can handle him. Maybe we can start you on another horse that you can form your own type of bond with."

Henry's eyes widened and looked up at his mother will absolute joy. She gave him a small nod of confirmation and he left the pair of them and started walking around to find one horse he wanted to ride. He ended up at the horse he found before he left to see his mother's horse. The horse was slightly smaller than his mother's but he thought that is was calling for him and the color was what brought him to the animal in the first place. The white horse was what like every prince rode in his book and he so desperately wanted to be one.

When Henry ran out of the stable he left the adults to talk alone. Regina walked over to Gabriel's side and brought her hand up to pet her old friend. Brining her face to her horse and whisper in to his ear and said. "I missed you Nightshade , I am sorry I haven't come to see you sooner."

Regina almost jumped but composed herself for the sake of the horse when she felt a hand on the small of her back and lips on the back of her neck. "I missed you too."

Giggling softly she turned from her horse and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. God she could look at them forever. Reaching to cup his face she reached up and pressed her lips against his in a quick a chaste kiss, not wanting to get all hot and bothered with her son in the same vicinity even though he already seen them kiss out his window a few nights ago.

"How are you Gabriel, and I've missed you too. I had a wonderful night the other night."

"I'm great now that you're here. I've been here thinking of you and the other night. Being out here really lets me think about everything including you."

Giving him her infamous smirk, "And what pray tell were you thinking about me?"

Grabbing her waist to bring her close to him smiled down to her "I was thinking when you were going to come and find me again. Regina…" He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh "I feel this attraction to you every time you're around and when you're not I can't get you out of my head. I really like you. It's like you have me in a spell."

"Well dear I'm sure that's not the case no matter what my son says." She answered him sweetly with a slight lustful undertone that he picked up on but was still curious at why Henry was brought into that sentence.

Confused Gabriel tilted his head, "What"

Shaking her head and getting that mental picture out of her head, "Never mind don't worry about it. How about we go find Henry."

Before she was allowed to turn to leave the stall he brought her lips to his. She hissed him back and when she felt his tongue sweep across her lips she immediately let him in and felt him explore her mouth.

Losing control of himself and his surrounding, Gabriel pushed her against the beam of the stall pinning her between her and the stable. His hands were all over her from her arms to her hips to her thighs. Her left leg lifted off the floor and was held by his strong hand. He could fell her toned legs and he forgot about everything except her.

Hel left her mouth leaving her breathless but he could not help himself as he began to trail kisses down her jaw to her slender neck.

Sucking and kissing her he felt a low moan come from the base of her throat. He loved felling her so close to him

She felt her back arc as he placed a kiss on her pulse point. Her hands went to his soft and wavy hair wanting him to continue but she knew better of it.

"Gabriel… O God Gabriel we can't do this … Henry."

Stopping the feast on her neck her brought his head away from her but looked right into her big brown orbs. They both saw the same thing in each other's eyes, lust, hunger, care, attraction, and dare they think maybe even love.

"Mmmm. Alright, let's go find where your son ran off to."

Fixing her smudged lipstick from her slightly swollen lips Regina walked slightly in front of Gabriel out of the stall to search for her son.

_This day is defiantly starting off on the right foot._


	4. Riding Lessons

Sorry about the long wait... Writer's block sucks and then on top of it having the entire story being erased from my computer was not fun either. So yeah I had a rough time writing this one. I have a plan on where I am going with it but I'm still working out all the kinks. I going to place my story into the time line of the TV show because after all he is affected by the curse too. I just have to find a way to do it.

I know that there has been a lot of Henry in these last few chapters but I felt that it was important for both of them to see Henry's interactions with his mother. There will be less of him in later but he is such a permanent part of her life that I had to include him. Don't worry though this is still a story about my favorite couple in Once Upon a Time.

So I fixed the mistakes I could find after rereading this chapter, I hope it helps. Sorry about re-uploading the entire page

Hope to update soon…

Once again I don't own anything or anyone.

I wish I could own Noah and Lana though.

They spotted Henry standing over the gate of one of the stables petting a young white horse. She could only smile at the way Henry was so mesmerized and happy being so close to an animal that she herself had grown to love at his age.

Walking up behind him Henry jumped off the front of the stall and turned to see his mother and Gabriel standing behind him mirroring the smile he had on his own face.

"It looks like this young one has taken a liking to you Henry." Gabriel said walking up to stand next to the young boy and reached out to place a soft tap against the side of the new addition to the stables.

"He really is very cool. I really do like him; there is just something about him." Henry said looking back to the horse.

"Well would you like to try and ride him?" Gabriel asked. Glanced at Regina as he asked Henry the question knowing that he should conform with her first before letting Henry on a horse.

Henry gave a small gasp of excitement and immediately turned and looked to his mother. Jumping up and down slightly. "Can I mom. PLEASE." Giving her the famous puppy dog eyes to boot.

A slight huff and chuckle at her son's eagerness, "Of course you can Henry that's part of the reason why I brought you here. There is something though you have to understand, you must lesson to Gabriel at all times. He knows a lot more about these animals than you do so what he says goes unless you get a direct order from me do you understand." Regina informed him in a stern manner knowing Henry's habit of not lessoning to anyone recently.

"Ok mom I got it." Henry answered his mother in almost a routine manner.

Turning his attention back to Gabriel. "Can you teach me how to ride now?"

"Well being able to truly ride a horse takes a lot of training but how about for now we just let you ride this one in the fenced in area used for training the horses, so you get the feeling of riding him."

" Ok." He wanted to be able to run and jump over hurdles and braches like a real prince but he knew better to push his luck at this stage of the game.

"Well since I am not needed here I am going to take Nightshade out for a little while. You too have a good time. Henry be careful and Mr. Stephenson."

Looking back to Regina he gave her a questionable glare confused on what to say as he let her continue.

"If you let my son get hurt I will personally have your head mounted on my wall." Regina glared at him like a mother protecting her son, only a second latter her faced softened and allowed a smile to grace her lips and he in turn laughed a little at her.

"Well I would never want anything to happen to the mayor's kid now would I?" Playing along with her little game.

Regina knew that Gabriel would never let anything happen to Henry, no matter if he was her son or not. He was the best trainer and stable hand in her old estate and knew Henry was in the best hands possible.

When Gabriel walked out of the stables into the gated area he already had Henry mounted on his new friend. He showed Henry all he needed to know about how to handle the reigns but he still kept a light hold on them so the horse wouldn't bolt on Henry.

Walking Henry around the area Gabriel caught Regina out of the corner of his eye coming out of the stables and guiding Nightshade into the jumping arena.

This should be interesting.

Careful not to let Henry's horse go to fast he could not stop from taking slight glances at Regina. She looked so powerful, graceful and beautiful all at the same time as she navigated through the course set out in front of her. Henry noticed this, he stared at Gabriel and rolled his eyes and shook his head at the man so hypnotized by his mother.

Who was this guy and why is he so drawn to her? Was it someone whose heart she stole or was it something else? He couldn't tell but he wanted to find out so badly.

"When can I learn how to do that?" He finally broke him out of his constant staring.

Looking up onto Henry's eyes he smiled at the eager little boy. "Well that takes years of training and mutual trust in both horse and owner. It is very dangerous if not done correctly. You will get there one day if you so choose. But for now let's just stick to the basics ok Henry."

He nodded a little. "Hey, do you like my mom, I mean really like her?" He had to ask, he was just too curious to hear his side of the story.

Not knowing what to say to a ten year old he kind of just went with his gut. "UMMMM, yes Henry I do. I know I only meet her a few days ago but I do like her. She is different than any other woman I have ever met here." He looked back to Regina finishing another round of the course.

Not knowing whether this was something his mother manipulated or not, he mumbles to himself. "Yeah that's because she's the Evil Queen."

"What was that Henry?"

Shocked he could hear him she shook his head, "Nothing."

Seeing the look on Henry's face gave the same confused look on Gabriel's face when Regina mentioned something of that nature to him in the stables earlier he cocked his head a little to take in what Henry just said. Choosing to put in the back of his mind for latter he shook it off.

"Alright now Henry I am going to let go. He can't go anywhere because of the fence. Just like I showed you lead him into a slow gallop."

Letting go Henry brought the horse around the area in a slow gallop but even then Henry felt like he was flying. Immediately forgetting what he said about his mother. He has a huge smile painted across his face that Gabriel could only reciprocate. He loved seeing someone ride a horse for the first time.

About an hour latter Gabriel brought Henry back into the stables not wanting to turn his legs into Jell-O after riding for almost a full hour and a half. Henry reluctantly came off the horse and allowed Gabriel to put him back into his stall.

"Alright kid lets go see how your mom is doing huh?"

"Ok"

Noticing her son and Gabriel approaching the arena Regina slowed Nightshade down and walked him to them with all the grace a fluidity she had long since forgotten when riding her horse.

"How was your ride dear?" Regina said to her son a bit out of breath looking from her son to the love of her life.

"I had fun. It felt like I was flying when I was on my own. I saw you over here jumping like a champ. I want to learn how to do that!" Henry exclaimed.

"We'll see sweetheart, it takes a long time to learn something like this. I trained for years before coming to this point. How about we just get you to a point of being able ride while the horse is in full gallop. I'm sure Gabriel only allowed you to get accustom to a slow trot right now." Taking her focus from her son to Gabriel.

"Of course Madam Mayor. I would never allow that on his first day here. It's far too dangerous to let him do that on his own."

Regina saw a pain of disappointment cross her sons face when only a moment ago she saw a light in his eyes she hadn't seen in a while. True Henry knew that he would not become a knight overnight but he though at least he would be able to do a few things not just walk around in an encaged area with a stable hand always at his side. She then thought up an idea that might bring back his excitement.

Noticing Regina about to dismount from her horse Gabriel extended his hand to her to help her down. Taking his hand to ease her way down she immediately felt the familiar felling of butterflies run through her system like they used to. Such a small gesture would not be noticed by anyone else but her and her Daniel when they were back in their land but it made her realize that most of his qualities were still intact from their old life except for his memories of his old life and memories of their love.

"Thank you Gabriel but you didn't have to."

"What type of gentleman would I be if I didn't help a lady off her horse?"

Regina felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks, holding back a wide smile she took a deep breath to steady herself, "Well thank you."

She let go of his hand instantly missing his touch, she knelt down to be at eye level with her son. She brought her hand under his chin so he was looking right at her. "Do you really want to feel what it's like to feel like you're flying?

" Yeah" He answered his mother with a sigh. She could not leave Henry like that, disappointed. She saw it in his eyes all the time now that she could not take it anymore. She stood up a reached her hands out for her son to take. He gave her a look of confusion wanting to know what she was up to, reluctantly taking her hands.

"Alright then well I'm just going to have to show you." She told him, and in one swift motion she hoisted him up onto the back her horse. He noticed that he was higher off the ground than his previous horse but he didn't care. She held onto the reins and walked up to Gabriel.

"I'm going to take him on a little ride. I'll be back." She said to him in almost a whisper. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek allowing her some mother son time.

"Have fun you two." With that he walked back into the stables.

Once his mother led her horse outside beyond the arenas of the stables Henry noticed a slight change in his mother that he never saw before. She seemed carefree and hopeful. Almost like she was a different person, nothing like the uptight strict mother he was so used to seeing the past few years.

There was an entire open area behind the stables. The only thing that separated them from the horizon was the beginning of woods about a half a mile away perfect space for Regina to take her son on a little thrill ride.

"Alright Henry move up on the saddle."

Doing what his mother asked, beginning to realize what she had planned, he then felt her mount Nightshade and sat behind him.

"Now Henry hold the reins like Mr. Stephenson showed you."

Holding the reins with both hands but felt the right hand of his mother drape over his he began to bring the horse into a walk.

Regina brought her left hand under Henry and around his waist just of extra precaution she gently kicked her old friend into high gear allowing her son the thrill he wanted.

Pulling on Nightshades reins signaling him to slow down as they reached the opening into the stables after their little ride Henry so desperately craved, Regina saw Gabriel the minute she approached the stables. That smile that was so permanently painted on his face was enough to make her heart flutter. Daniel would always wait for her after her riding lessons back home and in this world he was no different, after seeing the pair coming back into the stables he approached them and brought his hand up to hold part of the horse's reins to guide him and his two riders back into the stables.

" So how was the ride Henry? Was it what you expected it to be?" Gabriel asked the young boy who had this face of pure shock plastered on his face.

"It was incredible! I can't believe how fast this baby can go, I really felt like I could fly. I had so much fun." Trying to focus and articulate an answer, still reeling from the experience that he just had with his mother.

Once they were outside Nightshade's stall he let go of the reins and offered his hand to Henry to help him down. He reluctantly took his hand not wanting to get down but new he had to. Once on the ground he felt the soreness in his legs and his body beginning to tire.

"But now legs hurt."

Gabriel gave a quick chuckle. "It looks like you're a little more than sore." Noticing Henry start to sigh in exhaustion from the past few hours finally get to him.

Dismounting off her horse she put her hand around Henry and smiled down at him before speaking to him. " Alright Henry I think that we both had enough riding for the day why don't you take the keys and get in the car and sit down and relax and I'll be there in ten minutes, I just want to make sure everything in order in here."

Sighing into her he just nodded and started to shuffle his feet out of the stables but just before he was out of Regina's and Gabriel's view she called back to him.

"Oh and Henry go say goodbye to your new horse over there." She said with a smile.

Henry's eyes went wide as his brain clicked to what his mother was implying. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, he's yours."

He suddenly could not control his excitement and found just enough energy stored in his little body to run full force into his mother's body almost knocking her over.

"Thank you so much mom, this is the best! I can't believe I get my own horse."

She had to hold back the tears in her eyes not wanting to cry in front of her son and Gabriel. She was not just crying out of joy but also sorrow. It felt like forever ago Henry was this excited and overjoyed with her due to the fact that he thought of her as the evil queen. Which he is completely right about but in this moment she only felt like his mother and he felt the same hugging her with everything he had.

"Alright dear now go say goodbye to your new steed and get in the car I will be with you shortly."

"Ok" He replied and moved as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Now that they were alone Regina turned her attention to the man next to her.

"Well, I have to admit today went better than expected." Regina said out loud with a heavy but freeing breath.

"Why would you say that? I can see that your son adores you Regina." Gabriel answered her fear that he saw written all over her face despite the heavy mask that Regina always kept on.

"Thank you but he has been becoming more distant lately and today was the first time in a long time that we spent this amount of quality time together without the constant reminder of his overactive imagination." Looking down remembering that retched book that he always carried around with him.

"What is this about, I've been hearing about this a little form each of you all day. Out with it Madam Mayor." Putting pressure in his voice just enough to be serious but carefree and light at the same time. He was trying to coax it out of her without becoming upset with him.

Giving him a huff and shaking her head she just gave him the simple answer the truth. "My son thinks I'm the evil queen from his fairytale book, because I am too strict. I do push him but only so he can excel in life, I don't think that makes me too mean or evil as he calls it but he is truly convinced and that's why he's been pulling away."

He saw her face drop even further at this confession so he did the only thing he could think of. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. He immediately felt her relax in his arms. He could not understand it but he felt like she belonged in his arms and would do anything to keep her there for just a little longer.

After a minute she pulled slightly away from him but not enough for him to let go, she just needed to see those blue eyes, the blue eyes she would get lost in and no matter what could make her feel better.

"Regina lesson to me that kid loves you I can see it. Don't doubt yourself as his mother….And the evil queen thing I wouldn't worry about. He's just going through a faze that every ked goes through."

"How can you be so sure?" Almost pleading him for an answer.

"Because I just do. You are not some evil queen from some fairytale. The woman in front of me is smart, beautiful, and the most loving mother I have ever seen. You would do anything for his happiness and I think that is pretty much evident today especially since you just gave him a horse. You knew that giving him that young stallion would put a glow in his eyes that only you get to see. Just give it time; he is always going to be your son."

She was stunned by his words to say the least. She could not form a reply she could only reach for his face with one hand and placed a light kiss on his lips. It was quick but it was enough for him to see it was so much more than that. It was a silent thank you for giving her words of advice and encouragement about her son she loved with everything she had.

"Thank you, Gabriel. For everything today." She sighed and nuzzled into his chest to hide just a bit longer in his arms.

"It's no problem at all Regina."

"Well I better get going; Henry is probably pasted out in the car by now."

Reluctantly pushing herself out of his hold and turning from him she was caught off guard when he grabbed her wrist and effectively turning her on her heels so she could facing him once more.

"Regina I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for a walk with me sometime and maybe go out to dinner."

Always the gentleman, Regina's eyes softened as she smiled up a t him. "I'd like that." Pulling her other hand into her pocket and pulling out a card she handed it to Gabriel. "Here is my number feel free to call anytime."

He took the card and placed it in his pocket and just as he was about to let her go he pulled her in for one last kiss of the day. It was a long goodbye kiss, one that was filled with gratitude compassion and care. Regina could not thank him enough for what he said to her but she conveyed it with this last kiss. When they finally pulled apart she left without a word knowing her Daniel would not just let her go without saying something as a farewell.

Right on que she heard him call out to her.

"Goodbye Regina, I'll talk to you soon."

Regina wanted to leave him with something to think about over the next day or two so she decided to rely on her quick wit and charm. "Of course you will dear you do have my number after all." She said in a sweat but seductive way.

With that she left him walking with a bit more of sway in her hips just because she felt him staring at her while she felt the stables.

"Oh boy I'm in trouble" Daniel whispered to himself as he saw her leave. Oh yeah he was defiantly whipped.


	5. Routines and Warnings

New chapter everyone. So I found a way to tie in the TV show with my story. The time line is in between The Return and The Stranger. It's still focused on their relationship but I needed to be able to find a way to break the curse and I liked how they did it in the TV show so I wanted to stick to it. It's still rough around the edges but at least now I have a goal I want to get to in the end…. I think. I promise there will be more Regina and Gabriel in the next chapter which will be up soon, so don't worry.

Had to update as soon as I finished since I am on vacation and only get service in certain places. Sorry for the mistakes, will fix them as I spot them later on.

Once again I don't own anything or anyone.

I wish I could own Noah and Lana though.

Walking through the front door Marked 108 Regina placed her keys on the nearby table and her riding coat in the closet. After a very quiet ride home partly because her son was struggling to stay awake Regina finally let herself recap the afternoon she had with her son and true love.

Bringing herself into the kitchen to start dinner she allowed Henry to lay down on the couch in the living room until dinner was ready. She did inform him that he could not fall asleep because he did in fact have school tomorrow and he would never sleep if he would take a nap now.

Dinner went without a hitch with Henry doing much of the talking about his first day at the stables and how excited he was to be going back and learning from Gabriel.

" So what are you going to name him Henry ?"

Henry thought long and hard over his mother's question thinking about it since the moment she told him that the horse was his.

" Well I like the name Titan. I think that's what I'll call him."

Smiling at her son, Regina got up out of her chair in the dining room and began to clean up.

" Henry will you bring in your dishes?"

Without complying Henry brought in his plate and glass and gave them to his mother in the kitchen.

"Alright young man now I want you to go upstairs and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Come on mom it's only like 730, it's not even my bead time yet."

Turning away from the dishes and getting down to her son's eye level to address him directly, "Henry you'll thank me tomorrow. Now go take your shower and get ready for bed I will be up in 45 minutes to say goodnight."

Looking into his mother's eyes he knew she was serious, but secretly he knew that he was not going to be able to stay up much longer anyway, his body ached all over and he had just enough energy to keep his eyes open.

" Alright fine." He whined before he turned and walked up to the bathroom to start his shower.

After finishing the dishes and turning everything off down stairs she walked up to Henry's door and surprisingly enough when she quietly opened the door he was already passed out on top of his bed not bothering even to get underneath the covers. Smiling slightly to herself she gently walked to his bedside and as slowly and quietly as possible so to not wake her son, put him under the covers and into bed.

Just as she was about to leave his room she heard Henry murmur something almost in a half sleep half-conscious state. "I love you mom."

Regina's heart filled with such joy that she could not help a stray tear run down her face.

"Goodnight Henry, I love you too." She whispered gently not even sure he would be able to hear her.

She walked to her room and took a nice long shower herself. Her body didn't protest all her riding when she was at the stables but now she was beginning to feel the after effects of neglecting her ability to ride her horse.

Climbing into bed with a black silk night dress she lowered herself into her queen size bed and took the book on her bed side table and began reading. She always needed to read a chapter or two of her book before she went to bed out of habit, desire, or any other excuse she could think of but none the less it was a nightly routine she was accustom to ever since she casted the curse those 28 years ago.

Just as she was about to finish her chapter she heard her phone go off. It wasn't a call that's for sure due to the type of ring but she contemplated looking who texted her at this hour but curiosity got the best of her. It really wasn't that late anyway it was only 9:30. The number was unknown to her but she opened it anyway.

**-Regina I had a wonderful day with you and Henry. Being able to see you in one of your elements was a real joy and I am willing to bet that most people don't even know that about you so I am also honored in what you shared with me today. I have a few ideas for our date but I was wondering when you were free?**

Regina had to keep her laughter down not wanting to wake her son down the hall she replied back almost instantly, but had to mess with his lack of explain whose number this truly was. Even though she knew it was her love.

**-Well I don't know who this is but whoever you are I assure you I was somewhere that if anyone would only take the chance to get to know me it wouldn't be that big of a surprise.**

She hit send and waited for his reply. She remembered to set her phone to vibrate just as the incoming text came in.

**-Well I think you know exactly who this is Regina…**

**-I have my suspicions but I would like you to tell me who in fact this is :) **

**-You know I can't resist your smile so I give in it Gabriel**

**-Of course it is dear.**

**-Since I answered your question can u answer mine, when are you free?**

**-I free on Wednesday after 5 till around 8:30. And then I am off on Sundays.**

**-Wednesday sounds perfect where should I pick you up?**

**-Pick me up at city hall. Where are you taking me anyway?**

**-Not telling, don't want to ruin the surprise.**

**-Oh so now it's a surprise **

**-Yup you're just going to have to wait till then.**

**-Alright. On that note I am going to bed. Thank you for a wonderful day. Goodnight Gabriel.**

**-Sweet dreams Regina.**

Regina put her phone back on the night table smiling. Maybe this could be her new nightly routine before she goes to bed. Another night of dreaming of the beloved Daniel but also about her upcoming date with Gabriel.

The next morning went as it did any other morning. Henry barely talked to his mother and then ran out the door to see Emma before he went to school. Regina had hoped that after the day they had yesterday things would be slightly different but noting changed, he still sees her as the Evil Queen, someone so evil and incapable of love. It always broke her heart seeing Henry reject her in that way but what could she do she had tried almost everything she could think of to get rid of her adversary but nothing worked. Maybe trying to make two people she hated miserable was overachieving for her, since the recent Kathrin murder fell through about a week ago, maybe she just has to focus on getting rid of Ms. Swan and then return to getting back at Snow White.

But first she had to get to Gold, She knew he had something to do with Daniels reappearance and she had to know why. She noticed that Henry forgot his lunch box on the kitchen table, she would probably run into her former step daughter at his school but on her drive over she decided that the best way to focus her energy at hand, she was going to be a nice as possible to the young brunette.

" Miss Blanchard I see your back." Regina said as she slowly walked up on the brunette watching the young children play before school began.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" With a smile that only Snow White could have after something that tragic.

Being the better person, better being the operative word Regina gave a small smile and walked a bit closer to Mary Margret. "Look I'm sorry about the unfortunate circumstance that fell upon you about Kathrin and I am sorry about the way our last meeting went, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Almost in sudden shock Mary Margret snapped out of it and gave the only answer she could think of even if she didn't really know if she meant it fully. " I forgive you Regina." She wanted to tell her off. She wanted to say how she must be so lonely and miserable and that the only joy she has is by seeing other people suffer was beyond tragic but she could not bring herself to do it. The look in Regina's eyes and well her whole persona was completely different than last week when she was about to be sent out of Storybrooke.

With a heavy sigh Regina brought the teacher back from her apparent daydream. "Have you seen Henry?"

" Yes he is with his mother…. I'm sorry I meant with Emma."

Bringing her lips into a slight sneer but remembered what she told herself about priorities she let Miss Blanchard's slip slide for now.

" Thank you Miss Blanchard." Walking away the minute she saw her son walking up to her with a sight confusion written on his ten year old face.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

" You forgot your lunchbox." Handing it over to him.

"MMM thanks."

Taking him over to a near bye bench she sat down gesturing him to sit beside her.

" I just saw you talking with Miss Blanchard what were you talking about?"

" I was just welcoming her back and asking where you were. Is that such a bad thing Henry?"

"Well considering you framed her for Kathrin's disappearance I would say yes it is defiantly a bad thing, what is your angle on this."

"Henry" Drawing out his name in a stern and remanding tone. "You really think I am capable of doing something so evil?"

"Of course you're the Evil Queen." Without even a hesitation.

Grinding out her patience she had to bite back the evil queen inside her. "That's quite enough. Those stories are not real." She took deep breath to calm herself down so she could reason with her son.

" What happened to the young man I saw in the stables yesterday? I am your mother and I'm just doing what's best for you."

With that Henry had enough, standing so he could be slightly taller than her sitting on the bench; he let his mother have it. " Is that why you bought me that horse so I would forget who you truly are? I love that horse mom but it's not going to work. No matter what everyone will have their happy ending, the curse will, end good will win." With that he walked away from his mother.

Regina got off the bench and walked back to her car. She had to hold back tears on the way to gold's shop due to what her son had just said to her. Henry was breaking away from her and quickly no matter how hard she tried to hold on to him. She wanted her happiness and she always knew it was with him by her side. She only thought of Gabriel being a part of it after she saw him in Granny's a few days ago.

Parking her car outside Mr. Gold's pawn shop she gave herself a once over in her rearview mirror, Regina wiped away any sort of weakness and got out of the car ready to get some answers out of the imp.

" You bastard." The queen said as she walked through the door hearing the bell go off behind her.

"Well this sounds like a conversation we had a little while ago. To what do I owe this visit your majesty?"

"Well beyond the fact that I covered our asses with our Mary Margaret problem that's not why I am here." He saw her eyes were slightly red for crying but then saw her face fill with almost every emotion all at once. He saw the all too familiar rage build up inside her but her eyes were giving the impression of hope joy and something else he hadn't seen in her in a long time.

" Ah, so you have finally figured it out. I would say congratulations but it took you more than 28 years. I would say the queen is losing her touch."

Putting her hands on the glass case holding all the precious items back in their land, she leaned in to get a closer look at him silently asking him how and why he brought him back.

" Stop trying to over analyze how and why I brought him here, all you need to know dearie is how you are going to keep him here."

Looking at the man with confusion creeping into her mixture of emotions she wanted to say something but couldn't she could not even begin to think about how she might lose him again.

" I take you silence as a question on what I am taking about, well let me give you an idea free of charge. You see your beloved was part of the course so when it breaks…"

Cutting him off with the raising of her hand and finishing his words thought the threatening tears once again. " So does he."

"Exactly." Leaning in to whisper to her.

Stumbling back not wanting to be so close to that imp her head started spinning and she felt lightheaded. She couldn't lose him again she just got him back. "There has to be a way to save him. I can't lose him again."

" Well I would say you of all people should know the way to save your stable boy."

Then it hit her like a wave of magic coursing through her veins, bringing her back to the here and now. _Of course_. "True love's kiss can break any spell."

"Yes it can dearie but you have to get him to be in the same place you both were all those years ago before our lovely Miss Swan Breaks your curse. And time is ticking, and when everyone wakes up and regains their memories of what you did to them people are going to be looking for blood. And by then you will truly have lost everything for good."

Regina couldn't lesson to another word of Rumple's, she stormed out of his shop almost breaking down the door and the little bell in the process. She decided to walk the rest of the way to work to cool off form the news she was just given.

_How am I supposed to bring our love back to the surface? He says he feels a connection but how am I supposed to show him. I need more time to spend and get to know Gabriel then maybe just maybe we can bring back the old Regina and Daniel. This is going to be harder than I thought and it's going to go down to the wire I know it._

But as she walked into her office at city hall there was a surprise waiting for her that gave her the reassurance she needed. Something only her true love could have thought of. In that moment she thought than she could have everything and she allowed herself to hope for her happy ending.

Sort of a cliff hanger…. Sorry ;)


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

New chapter...YAY

I had a fun time writing his one and I am almost done with the next one. I hope you enjoy everything that's in store for you in this chapter.

All the mistakes are my own and I will fix them when I see them, I just really wanted this chapter up.

Again I don't own anything….

Walking into her office, shutting the door behind her she walked up to her desk and gazed at a beautiful bocay of flowers. The bocay was filled with Stars of Bethlehem's, Apple blossoms and Bachelor Buttons. It was odd seeing color in her mono chromatic office, except of course her beloved apples on her side table of course. As she turned the small vase holding the flowers to get a better look at them she noticed a small note card with her name written on in. A small smile crossed her face in and her cheeks had a slight shade of red in them beyond the makeup she had on already having an inkling on who sent them.

_Good morning Regina,_

_I __**hope **__you have a wonderful day and know that I will be thinking of you and waiting in__** anticipation **__for Wednesday. I __**promise **__you will love it but I am still not going to tell you. ;) _

_Gabriel_

Regina read over the note a few times wondering why Gabriel put emphasis on those three words. Looking away from the note and back to the flowers it hit her. Each flower was a symbol for one of the words, Star of Bethlehem meant hope, Bachelor Button was anticipation and the Apple Blossoms meant promise.

She placed her hand over her mouth as she marveled at the detail he put into his little gift to her. She could not believe he actually took the time to look up the flowers, or maybe he just knew. Daniel didn't know flowers but maybe Gabriel did.

She placed the note down on her desk and took the flowers and placed them on her mantle above her adorned fireplace. She only had a few trinkets above the fireplace on of them being a statue of a horse to remind her love for them but she felt that these flowers needed a place there, among the things she loved. Walking back to her desk and sitting in her chair she took the note and placed it in her desk for safe keeping and then quickly took out her phone to send a quick text to her sweat stable boy.

_-Good morning to you too. I love the flowers. How did you know that they meant all those things?_

Before she even placed her phone down she heard it go off.

_-You're welcome. Well I knew about a few flowers and there meanings so I found a few that I thought you might like and then integrate them into the note. I know every woman loves roses but I didn't want to send them… Yet._

_-Well I love them regardless. They have a beautiful place in my office. _

Regina smiled, perfectly content in not doing her work but knew that she could not do this forever so she stated to multi task turning on her computer and pulling out her files waiting for his reply.

_-Well if you have time I would love to see where you placed them, maybe I could come by for lunch and bring you something? We all get a lunch break even the mayor right?_

_-Yes I suppose we do, why don't you stop by around 12:30._

_-Sounds perfect, what would you like for lunch Gina?_

There it is written in black and white her nickname. The nickname only Daniel used. She had to hold back a tear coming down her face from the memories of him using it whenever they were alone together. She shook herself out of her daze so she could type her answer.

_-If it's not too much trouble can you pick me up a grilled chicken salad and a green tea from Granny's, please?_

_-Of course, anything for you. I'll pick up our lunch and then head over to your office at 12:30_

_-Thank you so much Gabriel now aren't you supposed to be working, I know I am._

_-Well yes but you texted first and I was not going to leave you waiting. _

_-Ever the gentleman, alright then I have to work but I will see you at 12:30._

_-Ok see you soon _

With that she put down the phone and realized that it was already 10. Her morning had consisted of doing absolutely none of her "real" work. She had aggravated herself to the max today due to Gold and Mary Margaret and if it wasn't for Gabriel this meeting she was to have at 2pm discussing the town yearly budget, she would probably would have fired half her staff and city council members just because she could. But thank god Gabriel came in and saved her again. He always did.

Around 12:20 Regina was almost done with the paperwork for her meeting but this was cutting it close for her, she would usually just not eat during one of these types of days but she could never say no to Daniel and Gabriel was no different. But now she was on a time line and she felt a little pressure to get everything done before Gabriel came with lunch. She finished her last piece of paper work and quickly walked outside her office to pick up the copies form the copy room.

She all but ran back into her office noticing she had about two or three minutes left, she sorted all the paperwork and began signing all the papers that needed signing. With about four more papers left she herd her phone go off, not her cell phone but her work telephone.

" What is it Mrs. Ryan"

" Sorry to disturb you Mayor but there is a man outside your office saying he has a meeting with you but I don't see his name on your list of appointments…"

" Send him in and see that I am not disturbed until the meeting at two."

Hanging up on her secretary she glanced back at her paperwork, getting back to signing everything when she heard her door open.

She looked up and noticed Gabriel sticking his head out from the door with his great blue eyes and smile that never failed to melt her heart.

" Hello Gabriel due come in I just have to finish signing these and then we can have lunch." Smiling back at him before getting back to her work.

Just as she was finishing her last signature Gabriel couldn't help but verbalize his fascination of the woman who sat across from him.

" So this is what you look like in your element, huh? I have to say you look fully in control and incredibly sexy behind that desk."

Finishing her last signature and placing them all in her desk she looked up at him and her face instantly softened. "Well this is me when I'm not in the stables or around you, but I have to say it seems I have the same effect on you no matter what environment I'm in. I have to keep a firm handle on everything. It's part of my job. And I like the control and I like being the mayor so if I have to be strict and a slight intimidating I guess it's just collateral damage."

She rose from her seat and walked around her desk so she could walk with him over to the small couch and table near the fireplace where they were to eat their lunch. He placed the bag that had their lunch in it on the small table and then noticed his gift to Regina. She took her eyes of him to admire the gift as well.

" It really is a good place to put the flowers. It gives this side of the room a slight pop of color. Not saying it needs it because the decorator should be commended on their work in here."

" Well thank you, I actually designed this entire place. I like clean and elegance in my home and office. And I found that the absence of color was just the way to do it." She took a quick sweep of the room as she spoke and finally finished looking up into his blue eyes.

" Well its beautiful just like the woman who inhabits it." His eyes went over her entire body and took her figure in. Another black dress, four inch stilettos, and perfect hair and makeup. Jezz he couldn't stop looking at her beautiful face, but in particular her eyes and lips, he was so mesmerized he almost missed her grabbing his shirt and bringing her lips to his.

He immediately brought his hands around her waist bringing their body's closer. She always felt sparks go through her as he held her like this, with no distance between them. She let him take control of the kiss as soon as she felt him react to it. Gabriel hungered for those lips all morning and it showed. He begged for entrance into her mouth as her brought his tongue to her upper lip. Once granted he was everywhere, engulfing himself into her, exploring mouth. They were lip locked in a sizzling dance until they needed air but it only took him a second to kiss her again not a passionate as the first but this time he paid specific attention to the small scar on her upper lip. He wanted to taste it the minute he saw her and he had waited long enough. As he nipped and sucked on her lip as he herd her stifle a moan in the bottom if her throat. He could only smile into his kiss and return the moan and his desire for her grew. With a slight pop, he released her lip from his. Their foreheads connected regaining their breathing from their little make out session.

Gabriel regained his breathing first due to Regina still being in a slight blissful haze from his wonderful kisses. " Mmm your lips are beyond alluring."

Smiling she allowed her eyes so flutter open and look at his. "Well I would say so. Have you even eaten today?" She answered, giggling at her slight joke.

Smiling down at her and giving her a slight huff he replied. "Yes but I can't resist those lips of yours, and especially that scar. How did you get it anyway?"

" That my dear you will never know, now let's eat before our food gets to cold."

They sat next to another on the couch while Gabriel distributed their food.

They sat close to one another while they ate their meals and in between bites they asked about their morning. Gabriel talked about how his morning consisted of waking up at 6 am to feed all the horses and brush them all down before talking them all out since it was a relatively nice morning. He told her about Henry's horse and how well he is becoming accustomed to the trainers in the stables. He even gave her a run down about her own horse though she already knew that her horse was in perfect condition.

" So how was your morning Regina?"

" Do you mean before or after the little surprise you gave me." She answered popping her food into her mouth, then looking away from him down at her meal.

His smile faded slightly at the change in the mayor's face. He could see that something had happened this morning. He knew he shouldn't press her for an answer but his worlds were out of his mouth before he could help himself. " By the way you look I would say before. Did something happen this morning?"

Talking a deep breath and shaking her head she knew she could not keep anything from him. She always told Daniel everything and if this was to work out she would have to do the same with Gabriel.

" Well let's just say I had an argument with more than one person this morning. Each one put more stress on the next and when the last one was over I was ready to explode."

Gabriel gave Regina his full attention ignoring his meal seeing know that she wanted to tell him to get it out of her system so the best thing he could do was to coax her into telling him more even though he kind of knew she would tell him anyway.

" Who did you talk to this morning that made you feel this way."

" Well first it was Henry's teacher. Truthfully I wasn't expecting to see her back so soon and even talk to her after what she has done to my friend Katherine, but I tried to be civil with her but she just said something that struck a chord with me but I let it go."

Gabriel did not fail to notice the slight anger in her voice when she talked Ms. Blanchard but now wasn't the time to ask why since the thing that struck Regina about their conversation was probably something personal.

" The next conversation was with my son. He forgot his lunch at home so I brought it to school for him. I talked to him for a few minutes unto he accused me of buying his horse for him just to try to bribe him into thinking I am not the evil queen and to stop spending time with his birthmother."

Hearing what Regina was saying he placed an arm around her brining her in close to his muscular frame. She felt reassured of his presence but being able to talk about it made it so much better.

" I'm all right. Don't worry."

But she nuzzled into his arm a little more just in case. God did she love feeling his chest against her. It felt like she was home. Focusing herself back into the story. " You could imagine the rest of the conversation. Then to top it off I had to have a meeting with Mr. Gold today."

"I know him he is the one who owns the stables."

" Yes he does. You see him and I haven't seen eye to eye in quite some time and this business was somewhat of a sensitive matter and he managed to completely throw me a curve ball. It feels like we are in this infinite chess game trying to knock each other over."

Not knowing exactly what she was talking about but getting the idea of her relationship with Gold Gabriel could only nod letting her continue.

"So my morning hasn't been like yours, until I found your flowers on my desk. They were my saving grace. After I read the card and texted you I finally was able to focus on my work."

Regina felt a burden lifted off her shoulder when she finished her slightly encrypted story to Gabriel. To him she looked like she could finally breathe knowing someone else know of how horrible her morning was.

They finished their meals in relative silence with a small talk every once in a while. Noticing both of their plates were empty Regina felt like it was her job to lighten the mood since she was the one who put it there in the first place.

Turning her head slightly and peered into his blue eyes she gave him a slight mischievous smile. " So are you going to give me a hint about what we are doing on our date you so cleverly accomplished all on your own?"

Turning his upper body so he could face her and placing his arm above the top of the couch Gabriel gave her a slight laugh and a smirk. "Nope, even though your smile is making it hard for me to stay strong, I am not going to give in and there's nothing you can do to make me."

Regina loved a challenge; breaking down people was an art she learned while being the Evil Queen. She felt the playfulness in his last few words so this should be fun breaking him down. She mirrored his smirk and scooted a little in her seat so their thighs were touching.

" Well we will just have to see about that dear because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Before he had time to give her a reply she was on top of him, straddling him. She brought her lips to his but pulled back slightly allowing their lips to graze each other's but that's about it. Their bodies wanted this so much that they almost forgot about their little game that they were playing with each other.

His hand landed on the back of her thighs due to her tight black dress inching higher than normal due to her current position. He pulled her closer so she was fully sitting on top of him. His breathing became heavy and his heart raced from just looking into her eyes that just oozed lust and passion. Her hands came behind his neck one playing with his thick brown locks and the other holding onto the smaller hair on the nape of his neck. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't focus, he could only think of her. He barely knew her but he couldn't resist her, he was like a moth to a flame.

Moving her lips away from the closeness of his lips she kissed her way to his right ear. She felt his hands tighten around her thighs and a small moan and she knew she had him.

" Now what were you saying dear?" Purring into his ear and then kissing his neck to his pulse point.

"Regina..." he couldn't take much more of her sinful torcher. She was going to be the death of him.

"Tell me." She detached herself from his neck so that their foreheads were back together. Their eyes connected waiting for his answer. She was winning this war of wills. He took a glance to her lips and saw her sigh smile and knew he was done for. Looking back into those beautiful brown eyes that were dilated he gave in and gave her what she was looking for.

"I told you before we are taking a walk and going to dinner."

Shaking her head, both knowing she wanted more. " Now I already know that dear tell me something more."

Gabriel's hands left her thighs, one going to her waist the other to her face. He didn't want to tell her everything he had planned but he knew she wouldn't stop until he said something. To add to the torcher he felt her grind into him. He could barely think straight but he was able to formulate an answer that hopefully would appease her.

"The place I am taking you to is secluded and intimate, very simple meal but stunning views. One of my favorite places to go. I know you're going to love it… the walk isn't going to be around the town since you probably know it more than I do."

Finally breaking him he stopped moving her hips above him. She brought her hands away from his neck to cup his face. Cracking a winning smile, seductive yet caring he knew it was worth telling her. He loved seeing her smile even more so when he was the one causing it.

"Thank you." She was about to move herself off him but he had other plans gripping her waist to hold her where she was he mirrored the same smile she used on him a moment ago.

" Now, now I think it's time you give me something in return."

He didn't wait for her to respond, she had far too much control over the situation and it was high time to take it back. He brought her face to hers and locked their lips in a bruising kiss. Saying their kiss was passionate was the understatement of the century. His hands were all over her: running along her arms, running down her spine, around her toned behind and thighs. He wanted to consume her every last inch of her. He left her mouth hearing a slight protest but when he latched himself onto her neck it was replaced with a load and sexy moan that drove him on.

She could not help but hold onto his hair, keeping him where he was on her neck. She was the one who started this and by god she was enjoying it a little too much. " Oh God…." She whispered to him when she felt him bite down on the soft flesh on her neck. She always hated the thought of being marked but she couldn't stop him.

Bringing his hands to her lower waist he flipped them onto the couch, laying down on her back and him never breaking their lip lock. After long minutes of passionate kisses, he pulled away from her lips and smiled wickedly; he started running his hand gently along her waist to her clothed breast. She drew in a sharp intake of breath as he brought his hands away from her chest and searched behind her for the zipper of her dress. Arching her back o hive him better access he slowly unzipped the dress and in the process unclasping her black lase bra. He took off her straps of her dress and her bra leaving her upper body exposed to him.

His gaze left her dark brown eyes to the now exposed flesh.

Fining the strength to bring her hands to his face bring his gaze back to her, she gave him a slight wicked laugh. "Like what you see dear?" She liked this side of Gabriel, caring yet venturous, taking a moment for all that it was worth. Taking control over her and allowing her to take the back seat for once.

Licking his lips, she could see the desire for her escalate tenfold. "I do actually, your beautiful Regina." He answered in a cheeky but sincere tone that took Regina back a little.

Reaching her hand down to the hem of his shirt pulling it off in one motion, in that one swift motion she couldn't believe how much she wanted him in that moment. It had been so long since she last felt anything with a man let alone her true love. With Graham it was only about the need to feel something in the moment but when that moment pasted she hated her decision to do it the first place but still she needed that moment to keep her sane all those years alone and unwanted. She could not even begin to verbalize what it was like to be with the king. He looked all kind and gentle on the outside and in front of the crowd but behind closed doors he would do horrible thing to her because that was the "duty" of a queen, to serve her husband and to produce an heir.

She was snapped back into the presents as she felt a warm open mouth kiss on her right nipple. She called out his name almost as a pleading gesture. Thank god her room was basically sound proofed or she would have to have a very awkward conversation with her secretary.

He bit down lightly and heard a slight hiss but then put slight pressure back on it with his tongue soothing away any trace of pain which by the way her face was in a state for perfect contentment and pleasure gave him the go ahead to continue on the other nipple.

Her head was now fully against the armrest of the couch while her eyes were glued shut. Her chest was one of the more sensitive places on her body and what he was doing, nipping sucking and kissing her could have caused her to come undone right their if she had no self-control.

Her nails were digging into his back now. She could hear Gabriel groaned at the sexual gesture but he continued his attack on her breasts. Just has he was about to drag the rest of her dress down her body they heard the nock on the door. They both froze waiting for whoever it was to speak or worse walk in on them.

" I'm sorry Madam Mayor I'm just reminding you that your meeting downstairs is in tem minutes."

_Thank god its only my secretary and no one else, like miss Swan for example._

Mrs. Ryan knew better than to barging into her office without permission. Clearing her throat she caught her breathe allowing her to address the woman behind the door.

" Thank you Mrs. Ryan I will be down in ten you may go and wait for me there."

She heard the faint footsteps fade and she looked back up to the man who still looked like he was just caught almost getting to third base with the mayor. She released her nails from his back and brought them to his face. She stroked her thumb to his cheek and to his lower lip. He relaxed into the gesture kissing the pad of her thumb as a sign of endearment before he got off her holding his hands out for her to take.

"Ever the Gentleman." Taking his hand to glide her to standing position. He bent down to grab her bra from the floor handing it to her. She began to reach behind her to clasp it together when he gently turned her around.

"Let me." He took the two pieces and hooked them together, zipping the dress up as slowly and as sensually as possible. He couldn't help placing his hands on her hips which made her head tilt back in delight, even though it was just to straighten out her dress. Finished and satisfied with his work, still behind her he moved her hair away from her shoulder planting his lips there for a long moment. He heard he hum of approval for Regina.

How he could be so sanative and enduring after something so dirty as fooling around in her office she would never know but she kind of liked it. It was like a new layer that only came with maturity. Daniel would have never done something like this but now Gabriel had both types of lovers in him, the sensitive Daniel and the mysterious and forward Gabriel.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I totally forgot what time it was." She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips as she placed her hand in his and lead him to the door.

"Regina don't apologize for something you can't control." His thoughtful smile and glisten eyes turned a bit darker as her took one last glance over her beautiful figure. "And besides it's given me a clue of what you are capable of. I think we both got a taste of what we wanted Madam Mayor. I can't wait to have all of you to myself with no one to distract or disturb us." Pulling her close so no space was between them, he gave her one last kiss that would last them till Wednesday. Their tongues danced in a slow tango until their need for air was too great. Letting go of her she opened the door.

"I'll see you on Wednesday Gina." Whispering it into her ear so only she could hear. There was that name again, the name that made her want him back in her arms. She refrained herself knowing that she had work to do she gave him a simple reply.

"Goodbye Gabriel." Shutting the door behind her, she looked at the clock. 3 minutes to 2pm. She was cutting it close. She took the files from her desk, took out her lipstick from her purse knowing her lips were probably bare from all the lip lock, giving herself a once over in the mirror while placing the lipstick on her lips and throwing on her jacket due to the small mark growing on the base of her didn't want to show it off in such a public setting so for now the jacket would have to do.

Running through the last hour and a half she reached her meeting at exactly two on the dot. She couldn't get rid of the images of Gabriel over her hissing her upper half, worshiping her but commanding her at the same time.

_This is going to be a long meeting I know it._

Sorry don't be mad at me… their "real" sexy time is coming soon I promise.


	7. 20 Questions (1)

New chapter...YAY

I had a fun time writing his one and I am almost done with the next one. I hope you enjoy everything that's in store for you in this chapter. This one will have a part two but I just didn't want to keep you waiting for too long.

All the mistakes are my own and I will fix them when I see them, I just really wanted this chapter up.

Again I don't own anything….

It was almost 5pm and she knew Gabriel would be coming to get her for their date very soon. She walked up to her mirror to give herself one last once over. She fidgeted with her hair wanting it to look perfect and reapplied her deep red lipstick.

Once she was satisfied she walked back to her desk and finished putting her papers away content in finishing then the next morning. She already informed her secretary should anyone call her they would have to send a message and she would deal with it tomorrow. She didn't want to be on call when she was with Gabriel; especially not that she knew her time was ticking with him, and their little encounter the other day.

Her mind was reeling. On one hand she wanted this relationship to move as quickly as possible due to her time restraint with Miss Swan but on the other hand she wanted to get to know this new Daniel. She knew all too well that forcing this relationship was exactly way to push him away. Daniel took forever to act on his feeling for her back in their land so she could only assume Gabriel will take his time falling truly in love with her. Maybe that would be enough for her, just being able to teach him to love her all over again. Time was so uncertain here and she had no idea when the curse would break but for now all she had to think about was the here and now. Going on her date with Gabriel.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the knocks on her office door and then the door opening revealing the love of her life.

" Penny for your thoughts Madam Mayor?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked at him. He was wearing a simple white t shirt and dark wash jeans. There was not a hair out of place in Regina's opinion. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

" I'm sorry I was just thinking." She stood from her desk and walked up to him. Putting her hands on his shoulders she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gabriel instinctively pulled his arms around her waist to hug her back but when she pulled back he wouldn't let her go.

" So where are we going or are you content on just holding me here captive in your arms for the next couple of hours?" He couldn't help but smile and she started to giggle at his inability to let her go.

" Well as interesting as that sounds I think I have a better idea." Letting her go he opened the door for her and led her out of the office.

Approaching his car she almost couldn't contain her excitement. "Alright Gabriel where are we going?"

Opening the door for her to get into the passenger seat he gave her a shake of his head and slight chuckle.

" You are so impatient. Have ever heard of a surprise? I promise you will love it just trust me." With that he shut her door and went around the car to the driver's side to start the car to their destination.

Approaching their destination Regina noticed that they were back at the stables. She should have known he would bring her back here but she was totally overdressed in her heals and tight fitting navy dress that came up just above her knee.

Waiting for him to open the door she could only imagine what he had in store for her.

"Gabriel please say we are not going riding I am completely overdressed."

Putting her arm around his to guide her too the back of the stables and to a small path that lead to the woods she didn't get an answer from him. All he wanted was to enjoy her company. But knowing her well enough to know that she needed some sort of answer her gave in.

" Well as you can see we are not going riding but like I said days ago I wanted to take you for a walk and dinner so I thought you would like to go for a walk here."

" Oh well thank you and your right I do like the feeling of being here. The sounds of the birds and the trees are just so calming." Just then she stumbled over a small rock due to wearing the wrong type of footwear on this occasion. She would have fallen on her face if it weren't for Gabriel holding her arm in his.

Laughing in unison at her sudden clumsiness she looked up onto his blue eyes and couldn't help but playfully shove him a little.

"Hey if you want me to let go, you can fall your face next time you trip over a rock."

Bringing him back to her she gave him a playful smirk and then looking back to the path. "Well if you would have told me where we were going I would have dressed in the appropriate attire."

Turning to her as they walked he glance over her body and was mesmerized by every curve that hugged her body because of her dress. " Hey I'm not complaining about you outfit you look beautiful, I am just saying you should stay close so you don't fall." Smiling at her as he saw the small smile creep back into her face even though she was not looking back at him.

The rest of their talk through the forest to the secrete destination Gabriel had planned was relatively quite but he could see a change in Regina as he walked her further and further into the forest. When he met her in her office he could see ever part of the Mayor in her element but every step he could she her change. She looked more carefree, happier and younger. It was like she was a different person when she was out of the town and with him.

Guess that's part of being the most powerful woman in town. Never showing any type of crack in the armor. If she did she would be exploited.

That was one of the reasons he wanted her out here. He knew that she wouldn't want to be around the town's people. Not yet at least. He was basically a loner and being out and about with the mayor would bring up so many questions and people would be knocking on her door to find out.

He turned her around to face him wanting her full attention. " Alright Regina we are almost there but I want you to do something for me."

Scrunching her lip and arching her brow she allowed him to continue.

" Don't look at me like that I just want you to close your eyes"

" I can barely walk as it is and now you want me to close my eyes?"

Rubbing his arms up and down trying to convince her to doing what he wanted he saw her eyes glisten and sparkle with excitement her knew he had her.

" Come on please."

She grabbed his arm with both hands and closed her eyes allowing him to guide her the rest of the way which felt like miles to Regina but in reality was only about fifty yards.

Once they were at their destination he got her let go of the death grip on his arm and stood behind her holding her waist. Leaning in so his head rested on her right shoulder he whispered into her ear as if the animals would tell everyone where they were. "Open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes her jaw nearly hit the floor. She saw a dark blue blanket with a basket and glasses placed in the middle with flowers in them. They were the same flowers that he gave her a few days ago. It was so Daniel to do something like this for her. She was never a person for the big gestures and expensive things but she had grown accustom to them but what Gabriel was doing for her was beyond perfect.

She turned and brought her arms around his neck and connected her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Gabriel kissed her back and felt the smile on her lips that he could only reciprocate due to his accomplishment. Their kiss was nothing too crazy there would be plenty of time for that later. Breaking apart needing air she brought her hand from behind his neck to his chest and griped his t shirt looking up into his eyes.

" So you like it then. " Smiling down at her reaching to cup her cheek and stoke it with is thumb.

Almost at the verge of tears but she held them back, she almost couldn't give him her answer.

" I absolutely love it. Thank you Gabriel no one has done something like this for me in a very long time."

He took her hand and guided her down on the blanket and took every think out of his basket that he prepared for her. First has a portable music player holding his IPod. He placed it far enough away from them, putting it on low enough to still hear but be able to still talk to one another, and putting on the play list that he made for their evening. Next was the glasses and the wine he bought them. He gave her one of the glasses and placed the wine down to get out their food. He made something simple for the occasion: salad with mozzarella cheese lettuce and tomatoes, different cheeses cheese and crackers, and different fruits: apples, grapes and strawberries.

Finally the plates were taken out, which he gave her one. The bottle of wine opened with a slight pop that Regina jumped at even though she knew it wouldn't pop out at her, but jumped none the less. She felt like she was acting like a little school girl going on her first date but she could care less. She hadn't had a real date in almost forty years and by god she was going to act whatever way she wanted. Smiling at her he poured her and himself a glass and put the bottle back in the basket for safe keeping.

After all the food was distributed he couldn't help but break the silence that they had. She looked so beautiful siting on her legs so elegantly in her dress. He wanted to know everything about her. She looked so contempt just listening to the music and staring at him. He caught every glance because he was doing the same thing.

" Regina can I ask you a few questions?"

Giving him a small smile after finishing her food in her mouth, " You mean like 20 questions or something?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that. I just want to get to know you better."

Contemplating on whether or not to play this little game of his because she has so many secrets hidden that he could ask her about Regina silently weighed the pros and cons in her head. Figuring that there really is no harm in him asking about her past, hell it might even make him remember her and their past Regina gave in.

" Alright but how about 15 questions, 20 just feels like too many and for every answer I give you have to answer one of mine in return."

He chuckled of the thought of this little game but she was probably just as curios about him as he was her, he agreed. "Ok I'll take what I can get. Ok let's start with something simple, what's your favorite color and why"

Laughing…. "Well that's counts as two questions but its red because, well I guess because its can be a symbol for so many different things. It can be for love and passion but it can also be seductive, mysterious and alluring. On a more personal level one of my favorite dresses I have ever owned was this magnificent shade of red. I simply adored that dress." She loved that dress; it served every one of those symbols she just used. She specifically remembered when she had the Huntsman in the palm of her hand wearing that dress.

"Ok now it's your turn same questions?"

" Well my favorite color is green like the grass. It's a color that surrounds us and gives us life. For me seeing it everywhere just makes me feel at ease and clam like no matter what life throws at me everything will turn out right in the end. Ok question 3, what is your favorite season?"

"Summer, everything is completely in bloom. It's warm and the days are longer. Plus I don't really like the snow so any time of the year that doesn't happen is fine by me." She hated everything that connected with Snow White even the season.

" What's your favorite?"

" Well I guess it's the fall. I love the way the leave change and fall from the trees and then blow in the breeze. It gets a little colder than in the summer but I like feeling of the breeze across my face when I'm riding."

Silently she knew all the answers he was giving because she had asked them in their old land but she liked to be reassured that they were the same and she didn't want to sound disinterested in his like he was with her.

" Question 4 when's your birthday?"

" July 15th . You're making my part of this game so much easier, when's yours?"

"April 17th ."

That was a new one, his birthday was August 20th but she let it shake her.

" Ok so out of the songs you have heard so far which is your favorite?"

"Mmm that's a hard one but I think I would have to go with Young and Beautiful buy Lana Del Ray."

The music that was playing was a mixture of every type of love song. Soft and slow but they were all not sappy love songs, they had different types for endearment. She could tell he handpicked them for this occasion and the song that she told him was what she wanted him to be once he finally found out the truth about her. Of course he didn't know that, it was a beautiful song regardless.

"There are so many different types of music playing what do you like best?"

" Well I don't think I have a favorite type of music I kind of like everything believe it or not, maybe except death metal but mostly everything else." Bot giving a small laugh at his choice of words. After talking a breath he continued his Q&A.

"Well since were on music do you play any instruments?"

" I do actually, I play the piano. I have a Baby Grand in my house in the formal living room. I don't get to play as much but I learned when I was a child and it's like riding a bike you never really forget how to play." This game was like going through her old life and bringing them to the forefront of her mind. Her mother thought it was more lady like to learn an instrument than riding horses so she learned how to play for her sake as well as her mothers.

" Since you don't look like you play any instruments I'm not going to waste a question on that so do you have any tattoos?" Already knowing what his answer should be but just in case Gold messed with his beautiful body Regina just had to know.

Shrugging his shoulders he nonchalantly answered like it he had no care in the world," Nope never into the craze, it just not me. "

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, his answer brought a smile back to her face. she would have killed Gold if he altered his body in that way. "Ok good because I'm not too keen on them either."

" Well that just answered my next question thank you very much."

" Ops." Giggling and taking another bite out of her meal.

"So I think were up to 7, what is your favorite childhood memory?"

"Wow taking it up a few notches aren't we. Well one of my favorite memories was when my father gave me my first horse. It was really the first thing I could truly call my own. I loved horses as a kid and when my father gave him to me I was simply ecstatic. What was your favorite memory?"

"Well I remember when my father brought me to work with him one day. He was a vet and was called in late one night asking if he could assist in birthing a horse. I asked if I could go with him and since I was a little older he allowed it. It wasn't what I expected it to be but when I saw they baby horse take its first steps I knew right there that I wanted to work with horses for the rest of my life."

Regina remembered that story like it was yesterday. He told her that story when they were at firefly hill sitting under a tree looking up at the stars. Her parents were away that weekend and trusted her enough to stay home alone with the servants. That was where they shared their first kiss. Everything about the night flashed before her eyes and just like that she could see her Daniel trying to come back to her whether he knew it or not.

Not to mention that the place his father was working that night was her estate and the horse he was being born was the horse her father gave her when she turned ten. The connections in their lives were beyond coincidence. She saw his eyes leave hers. Maybe he was remembering or maybe he just thinking of a new question, either was she knew without a doubt that he had Daniel inside of him somewhere and he was just begging to make his reappearance.


	8. Sway with Me (2)

Part two of their date…. Yay

There are songs connected to this one so all the songs are connected to their respective owners and not mine.

I had a fun time writing his one. Hope you enjoy everything that's in store for you in this chapter.

All the mistakes are my own and I will fix them when I see them, I was just really anxious to put up the chapter and heat your reaction to it.

Again I don't own anything….

* * *

" So what was your horse's name?" Continuing on with his questioning.

"Rocinante. When was the first time you rode a horse."

" My father let me start lessons when I was ten. He was a little hesitant at first but I wore him down."

That was the truth. She remembered that story two about how he practically begged his dad to let him start is lessons. Giving him a slight nod, she waited for the next question.

"Next question, when was the last time you did something just for fun?"

She closed her eyes trying to remember. And when she opened them she couldn't think of any. She eyes opened a little wider in realization. " I can't remember. Honestly, ever since I became mayor and being a single parent balancing things has been tricky. I always put Henry first and then the town. I do little things for myself but I rarely get an entire day to myself."

Realizing just how rare and special it was to be spending this time with her he reached over and took her hand in his her replied. "Well lucky you have me then because I'm not going to let that happen anymore, you should be treated like a queen for all you do for your son and this town."

Feeling his hands and his thumb lightly trailing circles on her hand and lessoning to his words she could only blush and shyly smile. "Well thank you, but I am afraid most people don't see it that way. I am feared and probably despised my most but I have to keep a strong face if I want to keep this town in order. There's a lot more to being the mayor than just walking around town."

"I bet there is."

"Ok my turn, how often do you go out?"

"Mhmmm, I go out every once in a while. I'll go to the bar and have a few drinks; I even go to Granny's every now and again. And I have some friend in town thanks to my wonderful charm and personality." Wiggling his eyebrows as to make a joke a make her laugh but it almost had the opposite effect. He was her face start to grow cold a distant before he could clarify his words he heard her speak.

"I bet the women just fall over you." Shrugging and taking her hand back. She was not the one for jealousy but the thought of anyone with him made her heart break.

He reached again for her hand. Once he had it safely in his he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently trying to lighten the mood and get rid of the air of awkwardness treating to come in. it apparently worke since he saw her body relax.

"Well it's not your turn to ask a question its mine but since you brought it up when was your last relationship?"

Here is the question she was dreading to answer just because she didn't really know how to answer it. She didn't want to tell his that she was married before and had a pure sexual relationship with a man for 28 years in his absence. And she defiantly didn't want to hear about all the girls he was with during that time but if this was to work out she had to tell him something.

" Well it depends on what you mean relationship. I'm not saying that I have been completely alone all these years but I haven't had a serious relationship in a really long time. So what about you, huh?

"Well I have never been in a serious relationship before. I have had flings here and there but I'm not about to settle for anything less that perfection in my eyes."

_Thank God, no one had stolen him away from me._

Allowing his answer to comfort her she brought back the Regina that was sitting with Gabriel back into the forefront not he jealous and possessive woman that reappeared out of the blue.

" So you have never been in love before?"

Another answer she hated to answer but it was for another reason. She hated to even think about how her mother took everything away from her in one instant. But she told him anyway just because it was him.

" Yes, once. It was when I was about 18. He was my everything until he tragically passed away. Since then I haven't been able to love anyone else besides my son." Clearing throat and blinking away the tears that threatened to make an appearance she looked away from him for a moment to compose herself before she asked him anything else. " Your turn but I feel like I already know the answer so I am altering the question a bit, do you ever picture yourself falling in love?"

Gabriel crawled over to her so he was sitting right next to her to answer this one. He placed a strand of fallen hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear and softly whispered his answer. " I have never been in love before… but do you want to know a secret? I feel like I could be falling in love with a certain brunette I met a few days ago."

When he pulled far enough away from her neck she looked directly in to his eyes. She was nothing but care, affection and love in his blue eyes. If she was in the Enchanted Forest on her thrown as queen she would have had so much fun with this but she left that part of her life behind the minute she saw him. But she couldn't help her reply somehow she just couldn't stop herself.

" Well I hope I know this girl so I can tell her to tell you that she feels the same way too."

With her answer he closed the distance between them and kissed her for all that she was worth. He loved the feeling of her soft lips on his, it just felt like the fit together like two interlocking puzzle pleases.

Before he pared from her lips he brought his lips up a little higher to explore that tantalizing scar of hers. He heard her moan into his mouth as he sucked and licked her upper lip and it made him suck on it a bit more before releasing it with a slight pop. Their foreheads connected letting their breathing return to normal after the display of affection they just shared.

Regina's eyes fluttered opened and were rewarded with Gabriel's eyes looking directly at hers.

"MMM please tell me where you got that beautiful, sexy, infuriating scar?"

" That my dear, like I said before I will not tell you but I will tell you why. No one knows how I got this scare and I would like to keep it that way, I'll just let you use your imagination about how I got it since you are so mesmerized and attached to it at the moment." She smiled and brought her hands behind her back for support as she stretched her back. Seeing her so relaxed was what he wanted he to feel and seeing her do that made him smile

"Alright since you didn't answer my question completely you don't get to ask me one but I think we are up to 13."

"Yes you have 3 questions left."

He heard a particular song playing and he knew exactly what question to ask next. Getting up off the ground and putting the music up a bit he put his hand out for her to take.

" Will you dance with me."

She couldn't believe what she just heard, she was in shock. The song that began was Sway by Michael Buble. Daniel wasn't much of a dancer and this song isn't just a layback dance song.

"Really?"

Almost instinctively he reassured her. "Really, I love this song, please."

Seeing that he was serious she couldn't refuse. " Of course."

She took his hand and was almost shocked at his near perfect posture and placement of his hands. Regina was a dancer, another lesson her mother made her learn but she learned quickly that Gabriel was almost just as good as her.

When marimba rhythms start to play

Dance with me, make me sway

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore

Hold me close, sway me more

He pulled her close ran his hand around her lower back to keep her there as they "swayed" to the music. Regina could only smile and allow him to move her in any way he wanted.

Like a flower bending in the breeze

Bend with me, sway with ease

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me

Her breath hitched when she felt him begin to grind into her from the front as the music continued. She didn't miss a step though. She looked up into his eyes and noticed a smile coming for Gabriel just before he twirled her away from his arms and when she returned to his frame her back was to him.

Other dancers may be on the floor

Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique

When we sway I go weak

There movements slowed as it was her turn to make his breathing accelerate. His hand snaked around to her abdomen and they continued to move until she circled her hips into him then lowered her body a bit only to come back in a slow and sensual grind into his manhood. His face fell into her neck from behind as he lazily placed a wet kiss there.

I can hear the sounds of violins

Long before it begins

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Gabriel twirled her back out and back into their normal position and back to their faster pace.

"How do you know how to dance?"

"What type of man would I be if I didn't know how to dance? I'll spare you the humiliating details but long story short I felt it was necessary to learn so when I found the right girl I could whirl her around the dance floor when the time came."

Now this was a new discovery that she had no problem with. She had never had a partner she truly liked to dance with.

Like a flower bending in the breeze

Bend with me, sway with ease

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me

She felt the closeness again. This time it didn't shake her at all and she reciprocated it. Their dance began to feel like an erotic blend of classic and grinding but they loved it. His was everywhere. Twirling and spinning her all in perfect timing with the music.

When marimbas start to play

Hold me close, make me sway

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore

Hold me close, sway me more

She could not help put smile and giggle at the way this dance was going. She heard Gabriel start to laugh but his didn't miss a step.

" I love it when you laugh."

Like a flower bending in the breeze

Bend with me, sway with ease

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me

As the song began to end he did his ending move that left her breathless. He brought her into a low dip but instead of bringing her back up he brought his hand around her back and kissed her. She sighed as she felt his tongue beg for entrance. She granted him access to her mouth as their kiss exploded. Her hands left his hand and shoulder and brought them up into his hair, tugging it to try to bring them even closer if it was at all possible. Both of his hands were now on her back holding her in her current position. He wanted to freeze this moment in time and she wanted the same. Never wanting to leave each other arms, never wanting to kiss another soul, never wanting to be far from this other body.

Breaking apart due to lack of oxygen he brought her back up so she was standing straight, he heard the next song begin to play which was a lot slower so he held her and began to slowly rock back and forth with her.

The song could not be more appropriate in Regina's case. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him a second dance.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

She finally allowed herself to bring her eyes back up to Gabriel's as the song played on. They danced in each other embrace until Gabriel asked the next question.

"Ok so next question, what made you adopt Henry"

Henry, her son, the one that hated her for being the evil queen. She loved him and he only could think of his birthmother. The thought of him in this sentimental moment almost made her cry. She looked down from his gaze until she composed herself and began her story.

" Well what's good about starting a new life in a town if you don't have anyone to share it with. I needed to feel loved and I thought that having a child's love would be enough and it has, but every time he brings up that I am the Evil Queen it breaks my heart into a million pieces. I knew from the beginning it would be hard but this is something I never planned on happening. I love him with everything I have but somehow it's not enough in his eyes. It's like he is slipping away to Ms. Swan and I can do nothing to stop it…holding him in my arms was the happiest day of my life, even though I didn't give birth to him I loved him form the minute he was put in my arms."

She let a stray tear fall and his heart broke for her. He brought his right hand to wipe away the tear and kissed her cheek as to try to make it better like you would a scrape or cut.

"Regina don't cry I'm sorry. Everything's going to be fine I promise."

She brought her eyes back to his and took a long breath in." How can you be sure?"

" Well your just going to have to trust me. You love him and he loves you no matter what he says, I can see it in his eyes."

And I've always lived like this

Keeping at comfortable distance.

And up until now I've sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

He saw him close the distance between their faces and he did something that made her forget about what they were just talking about and brought back her attention back to him. He started to sing the lyrics to her.

"Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception."

Her heart swelled at the gesture. He felt her nestle her head into his shoulder as they dance through the bridge. He always knew how to make her feel better. After a few beats she brought her head out of his neck to look right into his eyes.

" You have one question left so make it a good one."

" Well, let me think, oh I know close your eyes. Now think of your life here in Storybrooke . With all the ups and downs you have had here. Now picture what you would like to see in your life right now. Now don't answer just yet but would there be any difference? Would your future change because of it?"

She let the question settle in and there was no question or doubt about her answer.

"The difference is you. I see you by my side just like you always were. I feel like you're the piece of my life that's missing. "

" Well I'm glad I'm in your life now and you can make what you saw in your mind a reality if you just try and have a little faith in people."

Regina brought her hands to his face and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. God she loved this man ten times over just from this date alone. She couldn't help it she whispered the same lyrics he said to her a few moments ago.

"You are the only exception. You are the only exception."

Remembering that she had one question left she stopped singing to him.

"Will you do something for me?"

" Well since you have one question left you can ask me anything."

Her tears this time were nothing but love for him. Every part of him new and old and to the things yet to be uncovered. " Kiss me."

"Is that a question or a request?"

" Both"

And that's what he did. He felt the moisture from her fresh tears but it didn't matter. He knew that this is what she wanted and he was going to put ever feeling into it: care, passion, endearment, desire, hunger , and love. It slow and light but everything she wanted.

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

* * *

Sorry, I suck, but I am done with this chapter. I thought this would be the perfect way to end it. The final installment of their date will be up soon I hope. Love you all and I hope you liked it.


	9. Under the Stars (3)

Ok so the new chapter is up. Yayyyyy

This one is the last part of their date. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up soon and I promise you will see a familiar Regina in the next chapter and maybe a different Gabriel as well. We shall see. ;)

I love you all and your comments; they really keep me going when I am having a block.

Don't be too angry with me about the mistakes, I'll fix them when I reread it.

As always I don't own anything…

They danced and danced until the sun set. They were completely under each other's spells perfectly content holding each other and dancing. Every once in a while they broke the silence but it was just small talk.

It was still early even though the sun was down due to the fast approaching winter in Storybrooke.

After what felt like the hundredth song Gabriel finally stopped his movements and gently led her back down on the blanket. He put most of their plates and things away now the only thing left were their wine glasses.

"Thank you for the dance or I should say dances." Regina said still reeling about how wonderful this all has been. Realizing that she was in a state of bliss he took a chance and pulled around her brought her into his arm from behind. He kissed the back of her shoulder right above where her dress hung. Maybe it was too much but he smiled as he felt her relax and tilt her head back into him granting him more access to her neck if he wanted. He didn't take the bait however, but he brought his mouth to her ear to whisper to her.

" Your welcome Gina. I really liked dancing with you."

A small hum escaped her lips as she heard her nickname come from his lips.

"Where did you come up with that name Gabriel?"

Did he overstep in calling her that, maybe it was too much. He began to withdraw his hands from around her stomach but she held them there, reassuring him that she wanted them exactly where they were.

"Uhh… I don't know. I just thought it suited you. If you don't like it I'll stop."

She smiled and turned her head she could look into his eyes. They were slightly darker due to the lack of sunlight but they spackled with the intensity of the moonlight. She gave him a sweet hiss and answered his question.

" I do like it. I just haven't heard it in a while, no one would dare to talk to me like you do."

He gave her a wicked smirk and tightened his grip around her. She shrieked a bit at the sudden change in him but he always had that effect on her.

"Well I'm glad I get that privilege." He planted his lips to her in a fiery kiss lasting until they were breathless but he dint stop.

"But " kiss. "I still" kiss "love saying" kiss "your real " kiss "name."

Paying attention to her scar above her lip he released her busied lips and continued his attack down until he reached her ear. He kissed just underneath her ear and whispered her name seductively slow.

"Regina"

She all but lost it right then and there. He was setting her body on fire. She wanted him so badly that she turned so she was practically straddling him. Felt his hands around her lower back and her hands came up to his face bringing their lips together in a lustful kiss. It was filled with tongue, moans and groans from both parties. Regina brought her right hand down to his chest right where his heart would be and when she felt his pule beneath her fingers it all sunk in that it was all real.

Pulling from their kiss but their foreheads still connected, Regina opened her eyes and saw the beautiful mans she loved. Still a little breathless from their kiss Regina took a little lead and kissed her way to his left ear.

"I want you Gabriel."

When she pulled back to gage his reaction to her request she was a bit shocked. He looked nervous, shy and withdrawn. She thought that he felt what she was feeling and wanted this. What was wrong, did she say something. Before he was able to speak she brought her hands back to his face and asked him what was wrong.

"What' wrong?"

He was her face fall when he all but denied her request to take her right then and there.

"Regina. I'm sorry I just…"

Seeing him begin to pull away she tightened her hold on his face not letting him get away from explaining what was going through his mind. She wanted this to work but she had to know what he was thinking first to be able to fix it.

"Tell me." Was all she could do to get him to answer. It was forceful yet tender and filled with general concern something she didn't give out lightly.

With a long breath, he told her.

"Regina I just… I don't think we should do this now. For more reasons than one."

God he felt like an idiot. Here was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen wanting him and he turned her down what a blow. He felt awful but he didn't want this to be something that was rushed into.

"What are you talking about" Now she really felt confused. Just a minute ago he was the one initiating their contact for something more than just kissing.

"I shouldn't have taken it to this extent on the first date. I'm sorry but I can't keep my hand off you, but I am as you say a gentleman and I think you deserve more." He finally said as a slight blush crept in to his face, looking everywhere but her eyes for if he looked into them he feared her unhappiness with his decision.

Now she began to understand his actions. He wanted their fist time to be special and they are technically still on their first date together so she took what he said to heart knowing it was for the best. She just got too caught up in a moment. She smiled and waited for him to look at her before she replied. Oh how she loved him when he was this shy and sensitive to her and her feeling. Forever her Daniel.

" You are ever the gentleman. And I think your right we shouldn't do this now. I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for it was kind of my fault for starting it. Like I said it's really hard not to keep my hands off you." Smiling and wiggling his eyebrows dissolving the tension between them before he gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. She felt a warmth run through her spine at the display of affection after a line so cheesy. Before she could say something about it she felt him bring her body down so they were lying down together. She was no longer on top of him but at his side using his chest as her pillow and felt an arm snake behind her to secure her to him. Her hand was still on his heart but her legs were now tangled with his.

The way they were know you would not be able to tell that their might have been some trouble in paradise. She knew that she didn't want to push and had to play this game on his terms for now and he felt happy that she had respected his decision. With that aside they were able to resume their date.

It was dark out know and they were both looking out into the night sky. Gabriel always loved looking up at night to look at the stars. They were always so fascinating to him.

"I love the stars."

She looked up at him. She could see his intense gaze up at the sky. Regina had once loved doing this type of thing with him back in their own land but with her new life she never had the time to just sit back and enjoy looking up into the night sky and admire the stars.

" I haven't done this in a long time. You can't even see the stars in town with all the lights. You may see a few on a clear night but nothing like this."

His other hand, not being used hold Regina next to him, came up and laced itself in to her hand over his chest. The gesture melted her heart and brought her gaze back up to the sky.

"Well that's a shame, I think in a lot of ways these stars are like you."

She looked back at him with a confused face. She felt his body shake when he chuckled at her sudden interest in his words. He was content in making her wait a few more moments for his explanation but when he felt her nuzzle closer into him he gave in.

" As you said not many people get to see the stars around her and you said yourself that most people don't get to see you the way I do. The stars watch over us exactly like you do for the entire town no matter if the people don't want it just like the stars. And finally the stars are like diamonds, they are beautiful and unique in their own way and all you have to do I truly look at them to see it."

She gave him a gentle smile before she brought her lips to his. It wasn't long, heavy or hungry. It was sweet, gentle, and loving. That was something to what Daniel said to her back in their land and when they pulled away they both noticed a stray tear running down her cheek. He let go of her hand and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Regina I didn't want to make you cry."

She shook her head lightly against his chest. She knew these tears were noting but joy and pure happiness. She was perfectly content right then and there. Being under the stars with Gabriel. Her life felt like it was hole again despite in reality one could describe it a crumbling to pieces around her.

" I'm fine. You're just full of surprises tonight aren't you? You have probably made me feel almost every emotion in the past few hours I could think of and you reduced me to tears."

"I wanted this to be something for you to remember. Did I plan everything out to a T, no but I think I did a good job tonight don't you think?"

Regina just stared into his blue eyes, smiling at him like a love sick schoolgirl.

" I think you did more than good. Everything was perfect. Thank you, and thank you for what you said, about the stars."

He places a small kiss on her temple loving the feeling of her being next to him in this way.

"Of course, anything for you. But I think you have one specific difference from the stars, something much better."

" Ahuh, and what's that dear?"

What he said next shocked her again. Something Daniel would always tell her at night before she left the stables.

"You are more beautiful they all of them combined. Noting in this universe will ever compare to your beauty Regina."


	10. What are We?

New chapter, Yayyyyy.

Don't be too angry with me about the mistakes and the time of the update. I find than my best thoughts are at night, maybe not my best spelling but I'm a trying.

Hope to update soon

As always I don't own anything…

* * *

Noticing the time, Gabriel knew that they were going to have to pack up soon. He didn't want this woman out of his reach but he knew that she had a responsibly to her son. He had to break out of their blissful silence eventually and now was probably the right time. He gave her a kiss on her temple and it effectively brought her back to earth after gazing at the night sky.

"Mmmm." He heard her hum into him, making it harder for him to let her go.

" Regina we have to start getting back it is already 8 and you said that Henry would be home for 8:30."

Lazily she sat up and looked into his eyes. She too was content in just staying with him a little while longer but she knew that the date was going to end eventually, she just didn't expect it to go this fast.

"Alright." Hearing her almost whine not wanting to go gave Gabriel all the confirmation that she felt the same way he felt about leaving her.

They packed up everything but noticing that Regina was slightly shivering due to the night air he took the blanket back out and placed it around her shoulders.

" Thank you " She gently took his arm as they proceeded back down the path. But about half way down Regina fell for the umpteenth time. He tried not to laugh at her but some of his laughs escaped his lips and all she could do was smile at his inability to control himself.

" I know your laughing at me. I'm not a klutz, you trying wearing these in the woods in the dark none the less. Your remember how I was coming up here and now I can barely see, what do you expect?"

That was it for Gabriel he couldn't let he suffer this walk back. In one fluid motion he scooped her up in to his arms. One arm behind her bent knee and the other on her back. He heard her squeak at the sudden change in transportation. It made her heart melt at the gesture. He could have made her tuff it out back to the car but he so easily took her in his arm and carried her back.

"Alright you are beyond perfect Gabriel thank you for this." She held her arms tight around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Another two or three minutes it was his turn to break the silence. He looked down to her beautiful face; waiting for her to look into his eyes wanted her full attention. Once he had it he even felt her try to scrunch up a little more into him to give a slight go ahead.

" Regina what are we?"

She knew what they were; lovers, fiancés, and true lovers but she couldn't say that since he didn't remember.

" Well what do you want us to be." She gave him a look that could have made him drop everything and kiss her but she was in his arms already. He couldn't drop such a delicate flower. Their eyes locked and he was mesmerized by how she could make him answer his own question. He knew what he wanted them to be and looking into her dark brown doe eyes he knew she felt the same.

"All I know is that I want to be with you. I really like you Regina. I want us to be together."

She didn't really know how to say how she felt about him, her heart was ready to just out of her chest. She let her heart calm itself down before she spoke.

" I feel and want the same thing."

Smiles graced both of their faces as they continued on their walk to the car.

"And besides how can I say no to a man carrying me bridal style back to civilization." His smile grew and she laughed at his slight excitement at her little joke.

Once they were back to the car at the stables he gently placed her down on the floor and took the blanket from around her shoulders that miraculously stayed on during their walk back.

Their ride was relative smooth until he pulled up to 108 Mifflin Street. In a split second he saw Regina grow stiff and cold when she noticed Henry sitting on their front porch with a certain blonde whom he could only image could be Henry's birth mother.

"Hey everything is going to be fine. I'm sure that their dinner just finished early. Here let me get the door for you." Gabriel said to reassure her. He gave her a peck on the cheek before exiting the car to get her door for her. It allowed her to collect herself and calm her nerves down slightly before having another conversation with the infuriating blonde.

Once her door was opened she got out and was escorted to the two sitting on her stairs he felt like should be there just in case it got too out of hand. What little he heard of the blonde from Regina gave him a big clue to their relationship.

"Henry what are doing outside and why is she here." Gesturing to the blonde to his right.

Looking over to Emma he answered is mother in a flat tone.

"She was at the diner when we were finished and offered to take me home."

Sighing she still didn't take her eyes off her son. " That still doesn't answer my first question why are you sitting outside?"

" Oh well you see the kid forgot his keys for the house so I said I would stay until you got back." Emma intervened knowing Henry was struggling to tell his mother that he forgot his keys in the house, again.

Now she was annoyed.

"Thank you Miss Swan but I wasn't talking to you." She said with a sneer. She hated when she would talk for her son. Before she said anything else she felt someone intensify their hold on her arm and then she remembered Gabriel. His touch brought her back form the Evil Queen threating to appear and wreak havoc on Emma.

She looked back at him understanding the gesture. Those blue eyes were everything she need to stop her little bickering with the blonde in front of her but when she turned back to her she saw Emma in an interesting scowl, but not at her, at Gabriel.

"Who is this Regina?"

Who was she to question her about anyone? Regina's blood boiled. She couldn't help herself; she had no right to look at him like that. She felt protective over him just because that's what she always felt with the people she loved.

Not answering the question she took her keys out and let her arm dangle for Henry to take. Seeing his mother's willingness to forgive his mistake he took the keys.

"Thanks. Gabriel can I see you soon? I want to start our lessons."

He smiled down to the boy. " Of course we can. Whenever you'd like as long as your mom gives you permission." He let go of Regina for just a moment to get to eye level with him.

"And if I were you I would be a little nicer and do as your told buddy. That way she lets you, ok."

Henry looked back up to his mother looking down at him still having that stern look on her face. It began to melt away when the little boy responded.

" Ok I will. See you soon Gabriel." He ruffled his hair a little before the trio saw Henry open the door and run up to his room.

" Sheriff Swan your services are no longer needed so I suggest you get back to whatever you were doing before you took my son home." Putting a little more emphasis on my on just for good measure.

" Regina, I'm not comfortable not knowing how this man is and why my so… Henry spending time with him?"

Gabriel saw his girlfriend begin to lose it. Even though Henry had a relationship with Emma it still didn't give her the right to choose who he interacted with, that was Regina's job. He respected the blonde for watching Henry while they waited for her but he did not appreciate the way he was taking to her.

" Miss Swan my life is none of your business. Don't let me catch you overstep your relationship with Henry again." she kept her voice in check but Gabriel noticed her hands start to tremble.

" Regina, I'm just concerned."

Gabriel had enough of this. Form his current position he walked around Regina and placed his hands around her waist pulling him to her. He felt her grow stiff but he didn't take his eyes off the blonde in front of them whose mouth looked like it would it the floor if it wasn't attached to her skull. This made both of them smirk. It felt good to shut her up for a minute but he broke the silence right after he placed an open mouth kiss on her shoulder.

"Well you know my name from Henry but I am also Regina's boyfriend."

Emma's eyes almost bulged at Gabriel's statement. She took a second to compose herself and while she was Gabriel detached himself from Regina letting her finish her conversation with Emma.

"Well now that's settled Miss Swan I will say this again nicely. Please leave."

Giving herself one last look at the couple in front of her she shook her in disgust and left.

"Whatever" They both herd her say quietly when she walked past Regina's front gate.

Once the blonde was out of sight Regina turned back to Gabriel. She didn't know whether to be happy he stepped in or angry at him. She had everything under control but the way he stepped right in and effective stumped Emma made her heart flutter to life. She brought up her hands to his chest but while she did he playfully put his hands up in surrender. She was in his eyes change and she knew she could never be mad at him for what he did. But she still pretend couldn't she?

" What the hell was that? I could have handled her on my own."

Her hands were still on his chest which made Gabriel realized he wasn't in any real trouble. He brought his hands down and round her waist bringing her in closer to him.

" Well I had to do something you too were looking like you were about to rip each other's hair out. "

He informed her bringing a bit of sarcasm into his voice and brings a small grin to his lips.

" Well I have to say you display promptly rendered her speechless, something that is harder to do than most trust me it know."

"I couldn't let anything happen to my girlfriend now could I?" looking deep into her eyes as if he was staring into her soul. He wanted to protect what was plain and simple.

This predictive side isn't new, Daniel always had that in him but this possible ruggedness had her wicked mind turning. She was finding this combination of the new and old was quite fascinating, alluring and tempting all at the same time. I was like they had both grown up a bit and let the real world harden them a bit but most of the pieces of their old selves where still there.

" Not that I need protecting but I do like how you are so eager to defend and be at my side."

She ran her hands up and down his arms trying to bringing back their lighter and younger energy that was being used before their interruption. But Gabriel still had that persona about his stance saying he was not quite done with this new layer of their relationship.

"I'll always be here for you Regina. You're my girlfriend after all. I will do anything to protect what's mine. "

She quiet like the sound of that coming from his lips.

" Say that again."

Getting the hint he lowered his head into the crook of her next whispering into her ear slowly.

" What that your my girlfriend?"

He felt her shiver into him and he knew he stuck a cord. So he continued.

" Or that your mine."

She pulled him away from her neck to connect their lips together. They both fought for dominance. Regina giving a good fight but giving in once she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues twirled and danced in a long and hungry kiss. She entangled her hands into his brown hair and his were cemented into her waist. She tugged her nails across his scalp motioning him to continue. His lips ended their destination at her scar yet again, sucking and biting on it. He heard her moan as he pulled away.

" Mine."

God was she hating her agreement that she made with him in the forest about not sleeping with him on the first date. She felt her core ignite. She was craving his touch badly. But she knew it wasn't going to happen tonight so she was just going to have to make do with his kisses.

She gave him another kiss. This one was more like a quiet storm. Powerful and meaningful but soft and quick.

"Yes yours, but I think it's time to let me go for now."

She hated saying it but they both knew it was time. He let go of her hips already feeling her let go of his hair. Before he let her walk away from him he took her hand. She was a little taken back by the gesture but watched him as he continued.

He placed a soft and expressive kiss on her hand. His eyes never left hers. Her head tilted to one side and sighed into the touch.

"Goodnight Regina. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Gabriel."

With that he walked back to his car. He turned as he made it to her gate. He saw her at her front door looking at him. He gave her a slight smile and nod and she waited her to return it. She did before turning around to shut her door.

He continued on to his car. That night they both had dreams of each other.

His of this incredibly sexy, beautiful woman he was falling for fast. He pictured their lives together just as he asked her do during their dance.

Hers were surprising about Gabriel instead of Daniel. She knew that Gabriel was Daniel but she was starting to fall for Gabriel just like she fell for Daniel.

Letting him sneak right into her heart.

**What do you think? Hope to update soon. I want their first time to be at a certain time so be patient. It will be soon that I can assure you. ;)**


	11. News Travels Fast

Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait but I am having a tough time writing right now. I'm kind of hitting a block at the moment, but I think I'm getting over it. This chapter is kind of humdrum with no real interaction between Regina and Daniel (only through text). This chapter is a glimpse more into what Daniel thinks about her and how some people react to the news about their relationship. Word travels fast in a small town.

All the mistakes are mine and I will fix them soon.

I don't own anything…

* * *

The next two days were uneventful for Regina. Everything was the same, Henry was distant and pulling away, she couldn't focus on her work because of Miss Swan and Mr. Gold continued to look at her with this time is ticking look, if she had her powers back she would throw a fire ball at him just to calm her down, it wouldn't do anything to him but it would feel good regardless. The one saving grace through all this was Gabriel; he was the only thing in the past few days that kept her from losing her mind.

He texted her that night after their date, the next morning, during her lunch break and any other time he thought of her really. He couldn't help it. I felt so attached to his new girlfriend he wanted to be with her all day if he could but since they both had jobs that required so much of their time and her having the extra job a being mother to Henry it was the only thing for him to do to stay connected to her.

They would talk about what they were doing, what they were thinking about, and when they were going to see each other again.

-_Tell me again the next time your free? I really want to see you._

_- I end work early tomorrow and have off on Sunday._

_-So whens the best time I can see you? I can't let this weekend pass without seeing you._

Regina let a smile come across her lips at his constant wanting to see her. She never really dated someone before. Even with Daniel their meeting alone together was short and not often enough in either one of their opinion. So she felt this type of endearment sweet and dare she say charming. She liked being wanted and cared about despite what her son and anyone thought about her.

-_Well how about you come over tomorrow night for dinner. I'm cooking lasagna and I think Henry would like having you over since the only conversation I have had with him in the past two days has been about when he can start his training with you. _

With a heavy sigh she pushed send and waited for his reaction to her little confession. He phone beeped and she read his message.

-_I would love to have dinner with you and Henry! But don't think I can't read between the lines Regina. Don't let Henry get to you everything will work out fine you'll see. Just try to be patient. He's just a kid trying to sort everything out. He only sees things in black and white with no gray areas. _

_- Thank you Gabriel you always know exactly what to say. _

_- I'm only glad to help. As I said I'm always hear for you Gina._

_- Sorry but I have to go I have a meeting with one of the hospital administration board committee members. I'll talk later Gabriel._

-_Good luck. Talk to you soon_.

The rest of their work day came and went and Gabriel wondered around town hoping he would catch his girlfriend walking the streets or with Henry. He had no such luck however. Hearing his stoma growl he walked a couple of blocks to grannies.

He sat at a table near the window just in case she walked past but he highly doubted it by now since it was almost 7.

Ruby with a swing of her hips and wide smile walked up to his table.

" Hey Gabriel, I haven't seen you in a few weeks." She said as she placed her hands on her hips pretending to look like she was mad at him. She didn't have a shift that night a grannies when he met Regina and after that he hadn't had the time to walk around town.

"Sorry Ruby I have just been busy that's all. We got a new horse in the stables and I am in charge of helping him get adjusted." He considered Ruby a friend of sorts despite her being into him a while back.

" I see so what can I get for you?"

Pondering on what to get he decided on a burger and fries. She left him to put the order in and he was alone again with his taught. As he stared out the window he thought of her.

Never in a million years would he have had feeling for the town mayor. She was this far off being that everyone warned him about and praised how he was so lucky he didn't run into her on a daily basis. He could see past the tough exterior she put out for the crowd and behind those walls was the real Regina. The woman he was falling for. Intelligent, hopeful, beautiful and caring. If everyone could see her like he did they would have a whole different opinion about her. They only see what they want to see.

After shaking that out of his head he began to think just about her. Her eyes, her hair, her infuriating but alluring scar, and her smile. God he could just live his life making her smile he would die a happy man. Her laugh was another quality that made him go crazy. It made her look so young a carefree. Not that she was old or anything but to him she looked even more beautiful when she laughed.

His mind was so far off fantasizing about her that he didn't even hear Ruby place his place down in front of him. She took a minute before she intervened his little daydream.

" Hey, earth to stable boy…." Waving her hand in front of him.

"What are you looking at, waiting for someone to jump out at you?"

Hearing her voice effectively took him out of his trance.

"Umm. Sorry Ruby I was just thinking." He sighed as a small smile crept into his face still thinking about Regina.

"I know about the mayor. Is that what all the smiling is about? Are you hoping she was going to walk right pas the diner tonight?"

He looked right into her eyes horrified about what she just said. He knew word traveled fast but not this fast. But he guessed since the sheriff was completely put in her place the other night it would not have taken long anyway for word to get out about them.

"Look, I'm not one to judge I'm just saying be careful. The mayor is… well she Regina. I just don't want her to sink her teeth into you leaving you scarred for life when she finishes with you." She said with a flat tone with a slight anger undertone.

"Lesson Ruby I know how everyone sees Regina alright, but it's not the way I see her. So everybody better back off her and our relationship together. You probably heard from the Emma but I intend to protect what's mine in every way. So before you say or do anything to her think of me."

With a huff she took a seat across from him. He shifted in his seat when she sat and waited for her to respond.

" Alright I'll do it for you Gabriel. I'm not saying I'm going to be friends with her but I can be civil I guess for you."

He gave her a smile and squeezed her had from across the table.

" Thanks Ruby"

He retracted his hand and looked back out the window and then back to her.

"Before I get back to work answer me this and know that what you say will say between us. Are you falling in love with her? I mean seriously?"

" Yes." He answered simply. Seeing he needed to explain a little he continued.

" I feel a connection to her I have never felt before. I would have never imagined it either Ruby but I can see my life with her. It's like she is my missing piece."

" Ruby stop flirting and get back to work." Granny yelled from the kitchen.

They both laughed a little while she got up off her seat.

" I swear she is going to be the death of me. I have to go but just be careful Gab."

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

She walked a few steps toward the counter but turned and faced him.

"That's why I do it." She gave him a cheeky smile and went back into the kitchen.

He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. He finished his diner and left the amount and tip under the plate and left the diner. When he got home he saw that is was almost 10. He quickly took out his phone know knowing if Regina already went to be due to her long day at work. He always made it part of his job to say good night to her.

_-R u still awake?_

He hated shorting words but he wanted to send it a quickly as possible. As if she would fall asleep at the next moment if he didn't send it right then. He didn't get an immediate response so he figured she already gone to be so he started to undress, and then he heard his phone go off.

_-I'm still awake, but I am getting tired I just finished my second chapter for the night and I was going to get to bed since I had a long day._

_-I'm glad I caught you then. _

_-Me too. I like our little night chats._

_- As much as I want to talk right now its late and you can tell me all about it tomorrow night._

_-Alight be at my house at 7._

_-Can't wait. Sweet dreams Regina._

_- Goodnight Gabriel._

With that he allowed himself to pass out as well. He had worked a lot today. Mostly heavy lifting so he too needed his sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**The next chapter will be better I promise.**


	12. Cherished

Hey sorry for the wait on this update, had a few things to take care of on this end recently.

I had no intention on not posting my favorite story on our Queen's birthday (at least it is where I am since I update at weird hours of the night). And it's the one most of you have been asking for. Hopefully it's up to your standers ;)

Hope to update soon on the next chapter. Love you all

Mistakes are all my own and I will fix as soon as I can, just needed for everyone to read it.

Once again I don't own anything…

* * *

Regina heard the door bell and checked the clock in the kitchen. It was only 6:30 and Gabriel wasn't due for another half an hour. She took off her apron and fluffed her hair with her hands and walked to the door. When she opened it however there was Gabriel holding a bottle of wine and roses.

" Hey I know I'm a bit early but I couldn't wait to see you."

She walked past the door and gave him a small kiss and ushered him in. She took his coat to the coat closest and took the flowers from him. Bringing them to her nose she let the smell relax her.

"These are beautiful Gabriel thank you."

"You're welcome. Since I'm here do you need any help with dinner?"

She thought about it and gave him a smile.

" I think I'm almost done but you are welcome to wait with me in the kitchen. You can just place the bottle on the dining room table through there."

He left to place the wine on the table and then made his way back into the kitchen. She was checking on the lasagna in the oven when he walked into the kitchen giving him a very nice view of her backside in her royal blue dress. He leaned over her kitchen island to get a better view but he was caught in his staring when he failed to look away when she stood up to face him.

She couldn't help but give him a wicked smile.

"Something you like Gabriel?" She said and slowly swaying her hips as she made her way to him. When she got close enough he instinctive brought his hands around her waist to keep her in his immediate vicinity. He smiled down at her with the same grin she had.

" Of course, if you're going to wear things like this I'm always going to get caught staring a lot. You look positively gorgeous." He took another long look soaking in her figure. She was wearing a pair of high black stilettos, that royal blue dress that hit just above her knees and a gold necklace that hug right above the neckline of the dress. He could drown in her beauty.

"You're staring again dear."

She took his chin in her hands to bring his eyes back to hers.

" I can't apologize for it, you are too mesmerizing."

They heard the oven ding, pulling them apart. Realizing there was one person missing he asked her where Henry was.

"Is Henry upstairs?"

She was placing the tray on her marble countertop when he asked her the inevitable question. Her shoulders slouched a bit letting go of a sigh she was holding in.

" I found a note on my table when I got home saying that he was going to be staying at a friend tonight. I wouldn't usually allow such a rash decision but he has always had a hard time making friends that I let it go. I called the parents confirming what Henry wrote and it all checked out. I will be picking him up tomorrow at 12."

Her voice was very flat but Gabriel knew that she was struggling. He walked round to her and brought her body into his from behind. His hands went around her waist giving her the reassurance that she was not left all alone tonight.

"I'm sorry Regina, but at least you still have me."

She was able to turn herself in his embrace so she was face to face with him. She cupped his face with her hands before she spoke.

"That I do. I just wish he was here, he would have loved to see you, but I didn't want to force him to be here only because you were coming to dinner. Lately he has been doing everything possible to not spend time with me."

He had to get her out of this subject because he could notice her eyes threating to bring tears down her face if she talked about her son like this much longer. So he lightened the mood with his charm.

"Well it's his loss and more for me. The first thing that hit me when I walked in other than how amazing you look was the smell coming from in here and if that's any indication on how it's going to taste I am in for a real treat tonight."

They both smiled. He brought back the light and caring Regina. He took one of her hands that was still on his cheeks and kissed it lightly seeing her body hum sweetly into his touch. She was so happy that he could make her feel better in an instant no matter what she was upset about.

"Can you carry in the tray for me so I can get the wine glasses?"

She was out of his embrace and walked toward the cabinet that held the glasses. They were high up so she had to reach for them giving him another great view of her backside. Once she had them in her hands she noticed that he was still in the same place checking her out again.

" I know you're enjoying the view but if you want to eat we need to move this party elsewhere."

Shaking his head bringing back to the present he grabed the tray.

"Wow, this is heavier than I thought."

She smiled and gave a slight giggle at his comment.

"Well why do you think I had you carry it?"

"So you're just using me for my strength?"

She spun on her heals to look at him with a gleeful smile one he could only reciprocate due to their conversation they were having, it was so young and careless it was like they were back to being 18 again.

"Well isn't that what a boyfriend is good for? Carrying things, opening jars and killing bugs?"

He let out a heartfelt laugh while she did the same as they placed everything down on the dining room table. He opened the wine and pored them both a glass. Also being the gentleman he was he brought the chair out for her and pushed her in.

" Ever the gentleman. I don't know how I got so lucky. No one does that sort of thing anymore."

He took a seat to the right of her and placed the napkin under him before he spoke again. He looked up at her and saw her beautiful brown eyes waiting for him to respond.

"Well I'm a bit old fashion when it comes to things like that. I always believed that you should take care others especially the ones you're in a relationship with. If that means going the extra mile or doing something more subtle you should do it just to see her smile"

She couldn't help but smile as corny as that sounds.

"See I did my job your smiling." And she felt her cheeks begin to flush due to his statement and his blue eyes staring right at her with the utmost sincerity and care. Daniel would always reduce her to a puddle with the gaze and Gabriel was no different in that respect. He was her own prince charming without the whole ' I will always find you' crap.

While eating their dinner they talked about their days and other small talk material and ended with the conversation about Henry starting his lessons with Gabriel.

"Henry can come down to the stables on Tuesdays and Thursdays and then any time during the weekend when he finishes all his homework." She didn't know Gabriel's schedule but she knew he would make time for Henry if she asked him to.

" I'm ok with that. I was assigned to Henry's horse when he was first brought in so I have to make sure he is taken care of so even if he didn't want to ride he can still come down and learn how to care for Titan during that time as well."

" I think that's a wonderful idea. He can get a feel on how to be responsible."

Henry could use something to commit his time to other than that book of his.

They both finished their meals and Regina glanced over to Gabriel finishing his glass of wine looking perfectly content and fully satisfied. He took the napkin off his lap and shifted his chair a bit.

"Best lasagna I've ever had."

" I'm glad you liked it." She was going to get up to start cleaning and doing the dishes but he beat her to it.

"Hear let me get the dishes."

She was reluctant to let him do her own dishes in her house but he was towering over her already with the plates in his hands.

" Oh no Gabriel I couldn't…"

" No I insist."

She stood and followed him out with the rest of the dishes needed to be washed. Once they were at her sink she leaned against the counter top and watched him get to work.

" It doesn't seem right that you're doing my dishes for me right now."

Finishing the last dish he turned so he was facing her he placed both his hands on either side of the counter effectively trapping her between him and the marble; he brought his lips to hers. He felt her relax into the kiss bringing her hands around his neck and attaching her fingers to his wavy brown locks.

He didn't push her into the counter but she brought their bodies together none the less. He only trapped her just in case she thought of escaping his emanate kiss. Her lips her so soft they felt like silk running across his in a slow but passionate kiss. No one fought for dominance. They just savored each other and the feeling they had being in each other embrace.

When their lips pulled apart from lack of oxygen their foreheads came together as they settled their breathing. She nuzzled her head a little forcing them both to look into each other eyes.

"Let's move this somewhere more comfortable shall we?" she saw him begin to smile and answer her almost rhetorical question.

"Lead the way Gina." That nickname coming from his lips was almost the destruction of her right there. The way it rolled off his tongue so slow and sensual made her melt in all the right places.

She took his hand and walked with him into the formal living room and sat them down in front of the fire place that she had going from the minute she got home. She snugged her body up against his to the point where she was almost lying on top of him. Gabriel brought his arm around her to keep her even closer to him as they enjoyed the quiet sound of the fireplace.

She was placing lazy designs over his cover chest with her hands while he was playing with her hair. It was like they were a married couple just content in being in each other's arms. She was so mesmerized by his covered chest and abs that she barley heard his question.

" Hmmm sorry I didn't catch that?"

He smiled sweetly down at her before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

" It looks like I'm not the only one getting caught staring tonight. I asked if you could play the piano over there."

She took her eyes away from him and looked over to her piano. She hadn't played in a long time and she really did not want to get out of his embrace so she decided to seduce her way out of playing for him tonight.

" I could but I don't think I want to leave these arms of yours at the moment. Maybe some other time if you're lucky."

She brought her hand up to bring his lips down to hers. She immediately asked for entrance sweeping his bottom lip with her tongue. Once granted the thought of the piano on the other side of the room was forgotten about.

His hand which was free was now on her arm that was holding his face to hers. They both moaned as the kiss became more passionate and erotic. Regina could feel her core ignite again but the difference was that she felt Gabriel want the same thing as well. There were advantages of being lighter since now she was practically on top of him she could fell his growing erecting in his jeans. She took her hands away from his face and began pulling at his shirt, demanding that it come off. She was very persistent but Gabriel was not letting Regina be the one in charge tonight.

He believed that she should be taken care of tonight. She should feel cherished since through his conversations with her about her previous relationships he truly believed she had never experienced it, except maybe her first relationship. So when she was silently though her lustful kiss and demanding hands showing that she was completely in control and dominate, Gabriel made it his business to make it the other was around.

When they came up for air, Regina's gaze was hooded and dark. She knew what she wanted and it was right in front of her. All her love affairs were all the same, she was the one with all the power. She was never able to share her love with Daniel all those years ago so she didn't know any better, letting someone else being in control and be the one to give her what she wanted.

The look that came from Gabriel was something she hadn't seen in a long time, admiration, gentleness, care and love. It made her revert back to the young girl in love with her stable boy. She wanted to be with him fully but the look in his eyes told her that it was going to be on his terms not hers. But with the new light forming in her eyes she would let him have the control she desperately held on to for all these years.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" she asked tentatively just in case she was reading him all wrong since it already happened once in the forest.

Detaching himself from their intimate and comfortable embrace on the couch he stood and brought her into his arms bridal style. She bright her hands around his neck so he could effectively carry her off to her bedroom. She didn't say anything but she peppered feather like kissed down his neck and exposed collar bone while he walked with her up the stairs.

His was holding his breath the entire way up the stairs from all the kisses she was giving his neck. Each sent shockwaves down his spine. He needed no words to describe what he was feeling because words couldn't describe it.

Once he made it up the stairs he slowed down and allowed Regina to tell him which room was hers. She picked up his movements and brought her lips to his ear smoothly whispering, "Last door on the right."

She continued her kisses down his neck until she heard the door shut effectively behind them even though they didn't need the door shut since her house was empty other than the two soon to be lovers in her bedroom. She brought her lips to his, sealing both of their fiats tonight. Her hands left his neck and reached a little higher t to his hair. She always likes something to hold on to and his hair was perfect in her opinion.

Gabriel brought her to her queen sized bed and laid her gently on the soft silk comforter. Their eyes never leaving each other's as she made his way, fully clothed, on top of her. She reattached her hands to his hair bringing their lips back together. His hands traveled everywhere he could reach, from her arms, chest, hips and outer thighs. He felt her bring both of her knees up to accommodate his wandering hands eagerly telling him what to do. But keeping to his plan he continues back up the same path back up her body until they were back cupping her face.

She moaned into his kiss either by protest or sheer pleasure running down her spin by his hands, Gabriel didn't know but he didn't care as long as he was the one she was moaning into. He bit down on her upper lip earing another hiss/moan for Regina before her left her mouth.

She tried again, pulling at his shirt trying to get ahead of what was to come but she was quickly brought off the bed with him. She was straddling his waist as she felt his hands behind her back taking off the gold necklace that adorned her neck. She brought her hands away from his hair so she could fix her own since it was now in front of her face from the sudden movement and now current position she was in.

Once Gabriel finished unzipping her dress he plated an open kiss on her exposed shoulder. Before she could even react he had her back on the bed. He began running his hands down her body bring the dress with him. Once he took it off her he decided to take her heels off as well. He loved what they did to her legs but he knew she wasn't going to need them now. Then he quickly took his shirt off allowing her to have what she wanted down stairs, a view of his upper body.

Regina felt a blush of shyness when she was stripped of her dress. She never felt nervous in her entire life, especially about sex but here she was acting like and innocent virgin in front of him.

He saw her body stiffen so he slowly climbed back on top of her and gave her a very slow and sensual kiss and as he felt her body relax under his he left her lips trailing kisses down to her neck to her ear.

"You're absolutely beautiful Regina." We whispered into her ear before lightly biting it. He earned a little whimper from her at the action so he decided to stay at her neck for a moment longer to plant hot open kisses down her neck. At each groan and moan coming from beneath him made him want her more.

She wanted this to speed up a little so she brought her hands down to his belt buckle. He hands were brought away from the area by Gabriel's hands. He laced their hands together effectively keeping her from taking the control from him.

"Someone's a little impatient, hum?"

Her breathing was slightly irregular and her heart raced so she was having a hard time communicating what she truly wanted.

"Gabriel. Please." She began to grind her hips up to his. He brought his down to hers dying down her movements but kept a firm grip on her hands.

" I will let you go if you promise to behave."

She gave him a slight nod and placed her body back down on the mattress.

He let her hands go so he could bring them around to unclasp her bra. She arched her back slightly so he could get it off easier. Once that was gone his hands began needing and massaging her mounds. Regina's back arched once again into his strong and genital hands. She realized he was in no rush because from their little rough and tumble in her office he figured out that they were one of her week points. After a few precious minutes his lazy mouth covered her right breast leaving his left hand to roam her ribs and abs.

Regina was never one to be very vocal in bed since she was always the one in charge but for some reason she couldn't stop the loud moans and gasps coming from her mouth. When he bit down on her nipple she almost screamed in pure wanted pleasure. She settled down right after bringing in a much needed gasp as he swiped his tongue around her nipple to soothe the bitten flesh. He left her right breast with a final kiss and moved on to the other one. His hands switched so his right could roam the curves of her left side and brought his left back up to her right breast.

He started the agonizingly torcher again and Regina didn't know how much more she could take. She was already dripping for him and could fell his erection on her thigh. Her moans were coming more frequent and wanting and Gabriel noticed but was to turned on to what he was doing to her that he needed to finish the treatment he started before he moved on.

"Gabriel, please." She was reduced to begging. She took his hair and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss that left them both senseless. Gabriel smiled down to his dark haired beauty, she was so impatient, he could almost laugh but he didn't he wanted to give her everything he could in one night. He wanted to leave her in complete bliss and feel completely cherished.

Gabriel brought his lips away from hers so he could whisper in to her ear.

" Patient Regina, just relax and let me take care of you tonight."

"I need you, now." She was able to respond through heavy breathing. She reached for his buckle again and this time he allowed her to free him of his pants. He took them off once her hands left them at the end of his knees. While he was away from her body taking off his pants he brought his hands to Regina hips gently taking down her lace thong off her body and dropping on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He didn't want to take his boxers just yet because he knew she would go crazy in lust and would try to gain back control.

Gabriel stated to give kisses on both of her knees. Trailing higher until he was just above her core. He could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating. He so wanted to taste her but he thought better of it, maybe next time, so he left her core alone and continued his kisses to her slender hips. He noticed her head was already thrown back and her fists were clenching the sheets beneath them as he brought his hand to her core.

"Oh god." Regina couldn't help it, feeling his hand on her was going to make her shatter. But she held it in.

Gabriel easily slips two fingers into her. He wanted her fully ready for him, not that she really needed his fingers she was more than ready for him. As he pumped his finger in and out of her she began to rock in time with his movements creating the much needed friction. As he began to speed up his thumb came in to play, making small circles around her clit. With a little bit more pressure from his thumb and a curve of his fingers he saw her explode.

Her body arched off the bed. She called his name as he brought her down from her high stroking her inner walls slower than before. Once her body relaxed into the bed, unknown to her, he took off his final piece of clothing placing on a condom and crawled back on top of her and placed lazy kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose and then to her waiting lips.

She automatically opened he mouth to him deepening the kiss. Gabriel's tongue slipped eagerly to search for hers and when they connected there were sparks flying inside both of them.

They both left the kiss breathless and panting to catch their breath. Once Regina realized that he was naked before her ready and waiting she looked into those blue eyes that conveyed so much raw emotion she could not think anymore. When she felt the tip of him brush across her still sensitive clit she jumped and gave out a low moan out of the back of her throat.

Seeing her reaction he continued putting light pressure until her body was ready. It took a few minutes for Regina but once he saw it in her eyes to precede her placed his hand over her cheek affectionately he knew the answer to his question before he asked. But just to be sure he asked anyway.

Bring his head connecting with hers he sweetly asked permission.

"Regina, are you ready for this?"

Regina saw in that moment the real Daniel, the one who was so willing to ask her that type of question. He asked if he could kiss her before he did it on their first date all those years ago and it didn't even faze her that he would do it now. She loved that sensitive young and boyish charm in him so he brought her hand to hold his still on her cheek as she replied with the utmost sincerity.

" Ever the true gentleman. Please Gabriel I need you, all of you."

Her breathless, silent plea was all the answer he needed.

"Look at me." He whispered to her. He wanted to see her eyes. Once he saw her eyes that were his lure into the dark abyss he slowly entered her. She was so tight, but in a good way. He felt like they were perfect for each other. Once he was fully inside her eyes flue shut, head rolled back and she cried his name.

Gabriel waited for her to accommodate his size only gently rocking them back and forth. He would never want to do anything to cause her pain including sex.

Once her eyes opened she brought her arms around his neck bringing them closer so she could whisper to him and kiss his pulse point.

"Please Gabriel, I'm not made of glass, I'm not going to break."

Knowing that she was fine he brought a stray hair back behind her ear and he began to move. It was slow of course just so they both could get used to the feel of each other's movements. As Gabriel noticed that his lover under him was meeting him thrust for thrust he picked up his pace.

Her moans got louder, more erotic, Gabriel enjoyed the sounds she was making deciding this was his second favorite noise to ever come out of her lips and watching her beneath him was a sight he loved all the more.

At this point of the game Regina's arms were clawing down his back. He would probably have marks in the morning but the act only mad him drive into her a bit harder.

"Yes… yes." Was the only thing Regina could express as she felt him go deeper and deeper into her. She was still in control of her legs so he brought them up so they were tied around Gabriel's waist bringing them deeper than ever before.

Their trusts became manic causing Gabriel to hit her g-spot causing Regina to hit her head against the pillow for the umpteenth time tonight. She couldn't help it, at this rate she wasn't going to last much longer but by the erotic thrusts neither was Gabriel.

They both felt the build up rapidly reaching the peak of their climax "oh …Gabriel …I'm going to… Gabriel" a moan through labored and choppy breathes of ecstasy tore through her as she came undone. He heard his name and felt her inner walls contract and spasm around him, he erupted inside her. Regina's eyes met her lover's as he came down from his own high.

Her nails finally let go of his flesh but her arms used every last bit of strength left in them to bring him down to her. Her legs lost their strength as soon as her second orgasm hit so when he finally relented to her want he brought his body flesh against hers.

She didn't care if he was heavy she just wanted this to last a bit longer. They slowly caught their breath and he decided he did not want to cause her to bare his entire wait he decided to get off of her. She winced at the slight discomfort of him not being inside her anymore but it was gone as soon as she felt his lips on her forehead. She hummed into the display of affection. She did fell in complete bliss and satisfied just like he intended.

What surprised her was the shift in the bed. When she looked over and saw him leave she almost went into panic mode, almost. Her voice was a little shaky and higher pitch but she couldn't wait till her voice recovered.

"Where are you going?" she shifted so she could look up at him fully.

He turned around to her and what he saw nearly broke his heart. She looked so small and disappointed. It was never his intention but then he realized that it looked like he was going to leave right after he was done with her without a word. Probably like every other slime ball who laid a hand on her he thought to himself.

He took a deep sigh and cocked his head to the side and gave her a week smile. He brought his hand up slightly to display the used condom he was about to throw away in her bathroom. She face slightly flushed at the embarrassment that ran through her.

She pointed to her bathroom and watched his naked form leave her sight for just a moment then it reappeared walking slowly back to her. He saw her shiver due to the thin layer of sweat on her body begin to sink in so he brought up the covers to cover her. He didn't know if she wanted him to stay so he waited for her to make that decision.

Seeing the internal battle in him she took his hands and looked right into these blue eyes of his almost loosing what she was about to say because of them.

"Stay, please."

He smiled and it sent butterflies though her entire body. He waked around the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers and into her. He brought her body to his, bringing one arm around her and the other to the hand the lied on his chest. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed hit before laying it back down to where she had placed it a moment ago.

Regina on the other hand used his chest as a pillow wanting to be as close to him as possible. Hearing and feeling his steady heartbeat was everything she had hoped for all those years ago. And now she was finally able to feel how amazing he was in the bedroom. He was beyond perfect.

He heard her hum and that made everything he did tonight worth it. He traced light circles along her back felling how it made her even more peaceful if that was at all possible.

" Go to sleep my darling Regina." Placing a kiss on top of her head. She felt the wave of sleep beckon to her a few minutes about but she was fighting it. She didn't want this wonderful night to end, but a yawn slipped from her lips and with a heavy sigh she nuzzled a bit more into him to find the exact spot she was going to fall asleep too.

" Thank you Gabriel." He could hear her begin to fall asleep but he had to figure out what she was implying before darkness took them.

"For what Gina?" He said softly till running his fingers down her back.

"For making me feel truly cherished tonight."

Then it hit him. That one sentence, one small and heartfelt sentence he knew without a doubt how he felt about her. He was madly in love with Regina Mils.

He couldn't and wouldn't put his revelation into words just yet. He didn't want to force this onto their new relationship so he was going to have to wait to tell her. He didn't need to answer her anyway because she was struggling to get even that sentence out. Her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep next to him.

"Sweet dream Regina."

With that he allowed sleep to claim his as well. Dreaming of his Regina, the love of his life.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Love hearing from everyone.


	13. Music From a Fallen Angel

New chapter Yay!

So this chapter has a little more fluff since the next few chapters are going to take a slightly different turn. (Maybe breaking the curse soon). I hope to update soon. I love each and every one of your comments

Mistakes are all me. Sorry.

Again I don't know anything…

* * *

6 am, opening his eyes he saw the clock on her nightstand and it read 6am. Gabriel never woke up at 6am on a Sunday but his lack of a sleeping partner was not at his side. He reached over the other side of the bed just in case she rolled over and was still fast asleep but there was no such luck.

He noticed the bathroom door slightly agar and deduced that she must be in there and forgot to shut it.

"Come back to bed Gina." He called for her in a low and husky tone still not awake. He wanted her back in his arms to snuggle with before she had to start her day. And since it was only 6am he didn't think it was too much to ask.

A few minutes past and he didn't get a response so he decided to get up and find her. When he checked the bathroom, already knowing she was not in there, that's when he heard the sound. The faint sound of a piano playing through the cracked bedroom door. A smile crossed he lips as he descended the stairs quietly so not to disturb her. Once he made it successfully to the archway into the living room he saw Regina.

She looked so different to him, so focused on playing this gorgeous song. A song it sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it. She was wearing a lilac silk night gown that hit just above her knees; to him she looked like an angel playing from the heavens mesmerizing anyone who would lesson to her.

Then, he noticed the song not a second before Regina began softly singing. A thousand years by Christina Perri. He could hear all the desperation and hope coming out of each and every word she was singing. Her body language was so open for him to read it almost scared him. Maybe that's why she never played since her armor came off when she was playing.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

A tear fell from his eyes at the angelic sound coming from the other side of the room. She was in her own little world and he was able to witness it. He was glad however that she was playing however. This type of talent shouldn't be wasted.

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

As the song began to end he could not find himself to move from his current position. Regina on the other hand felt Gabriel's presents as she pressed the last key in the piano. Without missing a bet she took in a deep breath controlling her emotions.

" I'm sorry if I woke you." She said lightly not even turning around to see his beautiful face. He heard the heartfelt apology in her voice as if she had done something so terrible and pleading for forgiveness. He didn't even notice his body move until he was behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. His hands felt wonderful on her skin and when he began lightly massaging her she couldn't help the hum of approval from his actions. She knew she was forgiven but he brought his head down and placed a gentle kiss on neck and whispered into her ear.

"Darling it's perfectly fine, I actually woke up because you were not lying beside me but when I heard the music coming from down stairs I came to find you."

" I must have forgotten to shut the door. My room is sound proof but most of the time I have a tendency to keep it open for the sake of Henry." Her body was relaxed but he felt her hunch over in defeat in mentioning her son.

' Like I said Regina, you can play anytime, day or night, just seeing you play is like going to heaven and sitting with the angels."

She let a slight blush creep into her cheeks at his statement. She was far from being an angel and he would soon find out if she could find a way to break her own curse. He couldn't see her face but somehow she knew he knew she was blushing by the way his hands needed and tended to her aching muscles. She tilted her head slightly indicating where she wanted his hands.

"What are you doing up Regina, its only 6am. Even I don't get up this early on a Sunday."

Gaining a small chuckle from her he hears her reply after a soft moan when he hit a tender spot just above the beginning of her spine.

"I usually make a big breakfast for Henry on Sunday's."

Knowing she probably just used to her routine each week he didn't pester her about how she should have just stayed with him since she knew Henry wasn't home. So he decided to ask her a different question one that was more sentimental to his heart.

" Why did you decide to play the piano this morning?" it was a simple but loaded question. She pondered over her answer not knowing what exactly what to say. That her love for him was poured into the song she was playing, intending it to be solely for him. That she was playing back every encounter she had with him back in their land, of their true and everlasting love. Or that all she wanted was to be able to silently convey her feelings for him without being too over bearing.

" Well I had this sudden urge to play this morning and the sheet music for this song was already on the piano so I sort of just got lost in it. "

Moving one of his hands away from her shoulders and bringing it to her jaw, he pulled her face around so he could see those beautiful eyes of hers and wanting her full attention.

"Well it was absolutely beautiful Regina; really you should play more often."

She gave him a slight smile before she felt his lips connect with hers. It was full of compassion and tenderness. There was not need to deepen it or control it. It was like feeling butterflies enter your body for the first time. Something that was so new but so right that when the pulled apart they didn't need to say anything about it because they were able to almost convey their words through the kiss.

"Come back to bed. It's too early for anything else." He asked her. He was fully awake but he wanted to stay in their preverbal bliss for a little longer. Her lips were still close to his giving him another opportunity to kiss them. He heard her hum into him and he knew he had her. Or so he thought.

Once she broke away she stood from the piano and brought her hands up his chest and around his neck. Keeping their bodies close.

"Gabriel I can't, I have to take a shower and start breakfast. I'm sorry that I woke you but…" she stopped and placed a kiss oh his naked chest before she let him go to ascend the stairs. Gabriel followed her like a little puppy following on his master's hells. Once they were safely in her bedroom she turned to see Gabriel staring at her backside. She knew all too well that he was right behind her but she wanted to play with him a bit so she acted surprise that he was still behind her.

"Is there something you want dear?" she gave him a smirk cocking her head to one side a placing one hand on her hip.

Shaking his head, Gabriel slowly walked up to her. He saw the slight mischief in her eyes.

" You sure I can't get you to come back to bed?" running his hands up and down her arms. Her arms were soon covered with goose bumps from his gentle hands.

" No but your welcome to join me in the shower." She spun away from him toward her master bathroom.

Once they were both inside he was in awe. He was in there for a split second last night but now with the lights on it was magnificent. The entire room was completely white except for a light gray marble flooring and sink. It was so Regina.

Once she noticed him gasping at her bathroom she took his hands and effectively bringing him back to her.

She did leave him for a brief second to turn on the water. She also took off her nightgown and placed it safely on a hook. His heart almost stopped right there. Sure he saw her last night but in the light her body was simply magnificent. It was like an artist sculpted a goddess out of marble. Not a flaw on her. Except the scar on her lip but he saw it as not a flaw but a piece of beauty.

Her head turned to look at his form where she as standing and noticed him staring at he once again. His eyes were everywhere and she could not help but feel warn in all the right places. She knew she had a good body but the way he was looking at her made her feel so sexy.

"If you want to join me you're going to have to take of those boxers and join me." She turned back around and opened the glass door and walked in. The steam already began to fog up the glass so once she walked into he shower he could only see her silhouette.

His body went into autopilot, quickly pulling down his boxers and opening the shower door and joining his raven haired beauty. He could see her face light up as he brought her into his arms. The water was cascading down her body. Glistening her tan skin. Their lips were locked in a fiery kiss, fighting, sucking tangling and taking each other in.

Regina's hands came up to cup his jaw as they came up for air. She stroked his cheek and stared directly into his blue eyes. She could see the love coming out of them hitting her in waves. He was everything to her and the way they were so casually entwined together was so natural that she could only assume he felt the same way.

His hands were already around her waist bringing them together but his member was already beginning to harden and he pulled away slightly. He felt slightly embarrassed but Regina quickly picked up on it bringing him back to his previous position, no space between. He groaned at the contact, she was so seductive it was going to kill him one day.

" Gabriel I want you and I can feel you need the same thing so please." Regina sweetly said to him as she felt her own core begin to moisten despite the water running down her body. His head dipped lower capturing her neck. He nipped and sucked all the way down to her pulse point. He didn't want to leave any marks on her so each bite was gentle and were soon soothed away instantly. Her body responded to his sensual kisses with her own groan.

That was it for him he took her by the waist pushing her away from the water and into the wall. His body covering her from the water, effectively trapping her in between him and the wall. His hands came up to rest on each of her lovely breasts. He felt her jump at the sudden contact and when his gaze focused on her face he saw her eyes glued shut from the pleasure he was giving her with is hands. He took each nipple in between his thumb and index finer rolling and pulling them until they were hard and errect. He brought his lips to her slightly parted mouth for another kiss. He searched for her tongue and infused it with his, he wanted to devour her and never let her go.

Regina felt every carnal attraction to Gabriel at this stage of the game it almost made her heart stop. Her lust for him only grew as she felt his mouth connect with her nipple. God he was such a tease but she couldn't help but love what he could do to her body. Her hands were no longer on his face but were trailing downward, across his chest, over his abs and then to his glorious manhood. She had the itch to touch him last night but she effectively forgot about it when he took control but now she couldn't resist anymore.

God he was big. She could feel him last night stretching her but feeling him now made Regina crave him even more. She had lovers who were good in bed; the huntsman for example but no one could measure up to him. She needed him in her soon or she might lose it.

As she stroked him she could feel him bite down on her nipple causing a surge of pain and pleasure through her body. Her breathing became staggered and uneven. She couldn't even begin to talk but she was able to call his name as her hand tightened a bit extracting another moan from her lover.

" Gabriel…"

" I know " He whispered into her chest, ascending up until their lips were back together.

Once he felt her body relax into his kiss he brought his hands down allowing one to slip its way between her legs into her wet folds. Her hips bucked into his hand wanting nothing more than to have him drive into her with everything he had.

Teasing each other was tantalizing but both lovers needed more. Gabriel feeling how ready she was made the decision to stop the torcher and give her what she wanted so much easier. He took her hand away from his member and grabbed her right thigh up so he had a straight shot into her.

Regina was intoxicated by the man in front of her. His beautiful body covered in water, hair falling into his face and eyes filled with want made her knees go week. Thank god Gabriel was holding one leg up and the other was at her waist because she would have collapsed to the ground. She felt him pressing his tip on her clit and entrance making her snap back into the here and now

"Please." She begged. It was music to his ears her husky sensual voice was pulling him to her.

Her hands brushed the hair from his face. She felt his member begin to enter her and she cried out in ecstasy. Regina's hand never left his hair, gripping the end of his hair for dear life as he continued to enter her. Once he completely filled her, he let out a low grown felling her tight walls around him.

" God Regina, you're so tight."

He pulled almost completely only to drive back in. He continued his movements until he felt her walls accommodate him. Her eyes were tightly closed once again but her mouth was letting out sighs, moans and gasps every inward thrust. As he quickened his pace he felt Regina pull him down to her lips muffling her load cries. The kiss was all over the place, sloppy and hungry.

He trusted deep inside her hitting that curtain spot that made her go crazy. Her lips left his and she tilted her head back. Her hips came alive meeting his thrust for thrust despite her position against the wall.

His body was on fire, the water and being so deep into Regina he could die right then and have been happy. He heard her broken please and cries as he felt her legs begin to tremble due to her climax quickly approaching.

"Gabriel… Harder."

He was only happy to oblige crashing into her with wild abandonment. Regina knew this kind of sex. She did like that Gabriel had both the love and the wild side satisfying her in more ways than one.

" Gabriel." She called his name and she came undone. Her body beginning ripped gloriously apart. Her walls clenching around him violently made him slow up a bit to allow her to ride out her orgasm as long as possible. He could feel his own release approach but then he realized there was no protection in between them.

He pulled out of her just as his own release hit him. Regina's arms were around his neck holding on for dear life while his hands fell to her hips. Once they caught their breaths Gabriel looked down, and what he saw terrified him. He was beyond embarrassed and ashamed in what he had just done to her that he was almost beside himself.

" Regina, oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" he was still staring at his seed that was all over her abdomen and when Regina finally came back down to earth and noticed the shy and ashamed man in front of her refusing to look into her eyes she began to worry. She had to look down to see what was making him so distraught. She saw the white fluid slowly running down her body and then searched for his eyes with a warm smile. He didn't understand her, she should be furious with him, or so he thought.

She couldn't lose him over this. So she pulled him back to her. This was the Daniel she knew. The one who would feel so low if this were ever to happen.

" Gabriel look at me." She said in a forceful tone as he still refused to look her in the eye.

"Hey look at me." One of her hands came from behind his neck so she could bring his face to hers. She placed a slight kiss on his lips before she spoke again.

"There is nothing wrong with what you did. Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm fine and look…" she stopped her sentence and pushed him away from the water so she could bring her body in. The semen was instantly washed away leaving nothing behind. She brought him back into the water connection their bodies together with no room between them.

"Regina I…" he couldn't find the words but it didn't matter he felt her lips on his yet again. He sighed into the kiss letting his fears clear away just like the water did a minute ago.

" I really like you Gabriel and do not think yourself as anything else then a true gentleman. Now I think we should get back to the actual showering before the water turns ice cold."

With a small huff and capturing her face with his hands stroking her cheeks with his thumbs his face began to form a small smile. "You know you are the most wonderful girlfriend in the world."

She returned the smile he had on his face knowing that he forgiven himself for the natural occurrence that he did with her. " Yes I do dear and I am lucky to have you, my caring, protective ,sensitive and handsome boyfriend." She kissed his chest so he could truly understand what he meant to her.

He wanted to tell her right then and there, but he let his fear get the best of him. He couldn't tell her yet, but he sure wanted to ,she looked so beautiful before him, he could worship her all day if he could.

Regina reached for the shampoo on the built in shelf and opened the cap to begin washing her sex ridden hair but was stopped with the soft hands of Gabriel.

" Let me." He said, taking the bottle from her and squeezing a medium handful out before placing it back to its rightful place. God the shampoo smelled exactly like her, vanilla with a slight hint of crisp apples.

She could hear her hum as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. " I love you hair Regina, short hair suites you, sophisticated but also so sexy."

Once he was satisfied with his handiwork he brought her into the water. Tilting her head back with his hands so not to get any in her eyes he saw the beautiful face of his love. Eyes closed so content with everything in their little bubble they were in. It made him smile just on the fact that she was enjoying this so much. After every last drop of shampoo was rinsed out he took the conditioner off the shelf and began the same treatment but he took extra care of her roots. Massaging it in a little more just to hear her moan in delight.

"Gabriel."

He heard his name and he placed a light kiss on her solder in acknowledgment that he was lessoning to whatever she was going to say.

"Thank you for this."

Washing out the conditioner he brought their lips together again giving her a sweat and innocent kiss.

" Now I'm going to wash your body. Don't worry no more frisky business for now, I promise." He pecked at her cheek loving the reaction he got after being so sincere and charming with her.

She didn't need to say anything; she just nodded and let him go to work.

God his hands were like heaven's touch. He was so firm but gentle as he washer her entire body. When he was at her breasts he was extra gently since he knew how sensitive they were. He didn't get his normal lustful moan instead he got a hum of relaxation from her lips.

He ascended lower after washing her arms and back. When he did come to her abs he couldn't stop washing her. It was like he saw his earlier horror of what he left there, like trying to wash away a stain that would never come off. Seeing him struggling Regina took his hands steadying them and looked directly into her stable boys eyes.

" Gabriel what did I say, don't worry" she said softly without any resentment or anger in her voice. She couldn't help but smile at his internal battle within himself that was painted across his face.

Regina let go of his hands and allowed him to continue washing her. He knelt before her at this point since his hands couldn't reach any lower. Seeing people on their knees in front of her was nothing new. But they usually were cowering in fear but when Gabriel glanced back up at her she felt he heart melt. She could tell that he hand genuine feeling for her, maybe even love but at that moment in time she just wanted to kneel with him, showing him that she was at the same level as he was in every aspect.

But she didn't, instead she allowed her breath to hitch as his hands began rubbing her thighs and calves. She felt her knees growing week so she placed her hands on his shoulders for support. He wanted to avoid her core until the end just in case she was still a bit sensitive down there.

Gently and innocently as possible she brought his hand between her legs washing away any evidence of their sexual activity in the past 12 hours or so. He felt her grip tighten on his shoulders. He made quick of his work before standing and bringing his hands around her waist to steady her.

"Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall."

With his hands he guided her into the water to wash all the soap off her body.

"Now it's your turn dear."

Every act that he did to her she returned, except the conditioner since he didn't use it. She did have trouble washing his hair at first having to balance on her toes to see what she was doing until he tilted his head down to her. She giggled at his face. He looked so silly in that position but this whole scenario was not in her plans at all. She was just rolling with it as she went along. She marveled at his strong back once she got to wash his entire body. She could see every muscle definition. She couldn't help but stare and run her hands over each and every muscle. Working in the stable does have its advantages and Regina was getting a full view of them.

Shaking her head out of her oncoming daydream she continued her work until she reached his hips. She deliberately ignored his member just as he did to her. She took to her knees, something she thought she would never to in front of a man, but there was nothing to be ashamed of in front of her Daniel.

Once she finished washing his strong legs she looked back up to him asking him the silent question he knew was coming next. He looked right into her eyes and slowly nodded.

In a split second he felt her hands on him. She was soft and enduring but he still had to keep his breathing in check or this could go wrong real quick. She could make him want her at the slightest touch but he had to push it to the back of his mind until she was done.

She was surprisingly quick even for her standers but she knew if she lingered they were never going to get out of the shower. He noticed that she was done and opened his hands to her helping her to her feet. He stepped back into the water to wash everything off and when he returned to her he pushed back a stray hair that was apart from the rest of her wet hair.

" I think we should get out of here so I can make breakfast." She said as she looked into his incredible blue eyes. The water began to cool off, not enough to be cold but soon it would be. They both shared a long kiss before breaking apart. Gabriel took her hand and escorted her out of her shower. She gave him a towel as she brought one around her body.

Gabriel was staring at her again. She was still beautiful with just a towel on. He deduced that she could were a paper bag and still be the most beautiful woman in Storybooke. She shook her head once she noticed his wondering eyes.

" If you're done staring I'm going to get changed and start breakfast. I don't have any men's clothes but once you're ready you can come down stairs and eat."

She put a little sway in her hips as she walked passed him placing her hand on his chest as she walked by allowing it to run across his body as she passed.

What a way to start the day for both of them. They were so content in being in their own bubble that the outside world was almost a haze to them. But everything soon had to be brought back into the for font and Gabriel knew as well as Regina that dealing with her son and his adoptive mother wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. Gabriel never wanted to have Regina feel that way when she was with him so once he heard her descend the stairs he walked back into the bedroom, put his clothes back on and walked down to the kitchen. Making sure that every minute he was with her she would become that girl inside her that only himself and sometimes Henry got to see. He was in love with every part of the mayor but that part of her was the real her, the Gina that was hidden away for some reason that he was just content to let lie a little while longer if it meant being in this state of pure bliss with his Regina.

* * *

What do you guys think? There will be some intense chapters coming up soon so I hope you ready for them. ( As soon as I write them all down.)

To Vampress2802, your support and comments are beyond my wildest imaginations, just to let you know.


	14. The Call

New chapter is up finally. Sorry everyone but I had such a crazy week that I couldn't find the time to write all of this down. I don't know how many people reading this knows about who these people are but I got the opportunity to meet Idina Menzel, Anthony Rapp, Taye Diggs and Billy Porter so my head is still reeling from that experience alone.

But now that I am back I can focus on writing. All the mistakes are mine and I will fix them when I get the chance but you know me I like to post it as soon as possible otherwise they will never get published.

I don't own anything…

* * *

After having a nice breakfast made by Regina, Gabriel began washing the dishes. Regina gave up on trying to stop him since he was not going to take no for an answer so she just sat on her counter top, which she never did and watched him clean the dishes. Regina did like the feeling of domestically that they seem to be in. True outside their little bubble she had so much going on but being with her Daniel again made her want nothing more than a simple life with him. As he finished his last dish he turned to her looking into her brown eyes and walked up to her. She instantly spread her legs a bit to allow him to come as close as possible while she brought her arms around his neck.

" All finished. Now since we have about an hour before you have to pick up your son what would you like to do?" Gabriel said, bringing his face to hers nuzzling his nose with hers.

Regina sighed into the warming gesture. " I just want to spend it in your arms if you don't mind." Her voice was surprisingly small and sincere, it made his heart melt. He gave her a small smile before he connected his lips with hers. It was very soft and quick but when he pulled back she quickly brought him back to her.

Once the second kiss was broken he quickly scooped her up off the counter suddenly. He heard her squeak slightly and he couldn't help but chuckle. He spun her around a few times before he stopped and began walking her to her sitting room.

"I quite like it when you carry me this way." She nuzzled into his chest a little more waiting for him to respond. She searched for his eyes and when she saw his blue eyes she knew he liked carrying her as much as she liked being carried.

When the finally reached her living room he sat down with her still in his arms. "I do like carrying you. It's an easy way to keep you next to me."

His arm that was behind her knee was now lazily placed around her waist. Her arms were still around his neck and her face was buried into his neck. As he was drawing lines around her hips and lower abdomen he felt her lips pepper small kisses on his neck.

"Regina…" He said breathlessly. His heart started to accelerate. What this woman could do to him was astounding. She left his neck so she could bring her gaze into the eyes of her beloved.

"Yes." She innocently said. She knew what she was doing to him and she was acting like she was doing nothing wrong. He saw her eyes glisten as her mouth formed a huge smile. He mirrored her smile.

"Don't you look at me like that, I know what you're trying to do." He said through slight laughter. He shook his head down at her not to discourage but as a form of surrender.

He reached down to place a kiss on her lips and when he felt her relax, bringing one of her hands into his hair he began to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue across her lower lip asking permission to enter, but once granted something shook them both out of their bubble.

It was Gabriel's phone ringing in his back pocket. They pulled apart but they were still in each other's arms. He hated answering his phone on his days off now especially when he was with Regina but his work never called or texted unless there was something only he could attend to. He searched her brown eyes silently asking permission to look at his phone. He couldn't read her expression so he broke their silence even though he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Regina do you mind if I check what that was all about? My work never calls me on my days off unless it's something important."

She smiled up at him before snuggling her face into his chest making him relax beneath her. She knew very well that even on her own days off she was still on call just in case anything ever happened and she did have a ten year old so she always had to keep the phone next to her so how could she not let him take a phone call.

"Don't ever apologize for that. God knows I am always on call even on my days off. But if you think that I am going to move from my current location at this point in time you are mistaken." She said with no trace of angst or authority, but instead very light and playful. Just to prove her point she wiggled herself into him and holding onto him so he couldn't go anywhere.

He couldn't help but laugh at her. He was able to snake his hand behind him to retrieve his phone and once he opened it he noticed it was a text from the head stable hand at the stables. He grunted a little in frustration before he opened the message. Regina picked up on his frustration pulling a little harder so he knew she was still with him.

- I need you to come in like now. I'm sorry man but there is someone here that needs your attention. You'll get whatever hours you work today in overtime.

"My boss needs me to go in for some reason." His voice dropped as well as his head. He didn't want to leave. He was having one of the best mornings he has ever had and he wias being pulled in to work for god knows what.

She reached for his face so she could look him in the eyes. She could see the same feelings she was having right then through his eyes. Neither one of them wanted to go back into reality just yet.

"Well if you have to go in you have to go in. I am disappointed that you are leaving a bit early but I understand" she said in a soft tone before kissing him on the cheek. She slowly got off his lap and allowed him to stand.

He reached for her hand once he was on his feet entwining them as they walked to her front door. Before opening the door however he crashed his lips down to hers in passionate last kiss. She gasped at his sudden action but it allowed him to slip his tongue looking for hers, she melted into the kiss but did not move any other part of her body.

Once they broke for air Gabriel pecked at her upper lip before looking her in the eyes. He felt her smile into the little pecks on her lips making him smile as well. Once their eyes met she could see her Daniel coming through again. The one who was never good at saying goodbye to her. The one that always wanted ten more minutes. In their old land he would always tell her that he loved her before she left since he could not say much else but now she didn't know what she was going to get as he left her and not the other way around.

"You know I don't want to leave you right?" he searched in her eyes for any type of sorrow from him leaving. She faltered a little which he caught right as she let herself slip.

" I know." She answered simply finally being able to move her hand that wasn't in his up to his cheek gently stoking his cheek. He moved into the gesture closing his eyes letting her warmth fill him. There was that feeling again. Opening is eyes and into her big brown eyes he felt the urge to tell her again, but he didn't want to say it then leave but it was flooding his mind more and more and it was going to be let out soon but not right then so he just kissed the hand that rested on his cheek before he let go of her other hand, opening the door.

" Goodbye my sweet Regina."

"Goodbye Gabriel, I'll talk to you later."

" You can count on it." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he left her home.

She watched him turn the corner away from her property to his car before she shut the door behind her. She felt immediately lonely and sad that she was left all alone. She looked to the clock across her grand hallway into the dining room and noticed that she still had an hour before she was scheduled to pick up Henry so he plopped back onto the couch not even caring where her body fell. She ended up lying on the couch with her head and heels on either end of the armrest of the couch.

She let her mind wander and asses the past 12 hours or so. The one thing that stuck in her mind was indeed the time they spent intimately entwined together. Remembering how gentle yet dominating he was made her realize that if she would have given herself to him all those years ago she would have probably died with him on the stable floor. She never had anyone take that much care and be that attentive to her own needs. Not knowing what she never had was a way to imagine what it would have been like, and never having it in that way made the act nothing more than a sense of power and assertiveness over someone.

But being with him last night radically changed her perspective. Being that intimate with someone should be about both people feeling something beyond lust, although lust was ok once in a while. It should be another layer in the relationship, one built on trust and acceptance.

Remembering the time in her bed and in her shower the next morning effectively shaved 45 minutes off the clock. Noticing that she had 15 minutes to go to Mr. Tillman's house she stood and brushed any wrinkles off her black slacks or white blouse. She put on her black blazer before she took her black pea coat out of the closet. She grabbed her purse off the side table and headed out the door.

Once she arrived at her destination she walked out of her beloved Mercedes with her full emotional armor on. She had no intention to let anyone believe that she was going soft. She knocked on the door and waited until she saw Mr. Tillman open the door with a surprising look in his eyes.

" I'm here to take Henry home." She said matter of factly.

Still having that look on his face was making Regina loose her patience with him. She crossed her arms and waited for either two things one being for him to speak or two leave to get her son from his house. She was hoping on the second option but was given the first. And what came out of his mouth made her blood boil.

' I'm… I'm sorry Mayor Mills Henry informed me that the Sheriff was going to pick him up. She came by an hour ago."

If her look could kill it would have. Hell if she had her old powers back she would have done more than just killed him at this moment. She was about to explode with rage but she wanted to save it all for Miss Swan. But she let some of it out on him.

"Well I got no such call saying that Miss Swan was coming to take my son and I even informed you personally that I would be picking him up myself." She said in her old voice. So malicious and venomous that the man in front of her took a slight step back into his home.

" Well I am truly sorry Mayor Mills if plans ever change regarding Henry I will remember to call and confirm with you right away."

She studied her pray carefully before replying in a low and warning tone. "Oh I have no doubt you will if I ever let this happen again."

She turned on her heels and walked back to her car. She was going to be on a warpath for the blonde but then she noticed that she didn't even have a clue where to look.

Just as she entered her car her phone went off. It made her jump a little just because her mind was preoccupied. Once she settled down a bit she reached for her phone, she closed her eyes took a deep breath and answered it, hoping that she would be able to control her anger for at least a few minutes.

" Mayor Mills." She answered. She could even hear the anger coming from her voice but she really didn't care.

" Regina?" Gabriel's voice came across her ear startling her. She immediately regretted the way her voice sounded when she answered.

"Oh I'm sorry Gabriel. I'm just…" She was cut off be him hearing her concern and angst in her voice. It felt like he could feel her emotions through his phone.

" Hey don't worry. I'm calling to tell you that Henry's here with Emma."

She was in shock. But it suddenly turned to frustration. She shook her head to herself out of pure need to gain control of herself.

" I'm on my way." She said simply before cutting their conversation short, shutting the phone and putting it back. She turned the key in the ignition and drove off headed to the stables. Her head was reeling with the possible outcomes of this encounter but she didn't care which one it ended up being. She had had enough of Miss Swan undermining her, and taking her son from her.

Hearing Regina's last words made Gabriel worried. He knew Regina's reputation but now he might actually see it for his own eyes when she got to the stables.

He walked back into the stables, hand in his hair, and head downcast shaking back and forth. He couldn't understand why Henry would do something like this to Regina. He knew when he called her that she was going to be surprised since he was with her all morning and heard nothing of the Sheriff coming down to get him.

The worst part was that he was called in to be there when Henry was down at the stables, since that was the agreement Regina made when she bought the horse for Henry. In her anger she might think that he knew before he left that Henry was going there with Emma. Hopefully not but it still was in the back of his mind.

He noticed Henry and Emma near Titan's stall and decided to talk to them before Regina did. Maybe he could warn them or just give them his own form of advice.

" Henry. I need to talk to you."

Henry looked away from his horse and moved away from the gate to face him.

" Hey Gabriel. What's up?" he answered with a curious and small smile on his face. It made his decision to tell him a lot harder because of it. He knew that little Henry liked being with his horse and he loved seeing it but...

" Look I called your mom and she didn't sound too happy."

His eyes were about to bulge out of his skull if that was at all possible while his mouth parted a bit before he answered.

" Why did you call her?"

He really didn't want to scold him but he felt like he had to since Emma just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

" Well Henry, I was with her this morning and she told me that she was going to pick you up at twelve, so when I saw you with Miss Swan I could only deduce that you didn't tell her that you were here with her. Am I right?"

Henry's face fell in shame and embarrassment. More so that he was caught than anything else.

" Sorry." He whispered to him still looking at his shoes.

Gabriel bent down to his level much like he had seen Regina do so he could directly answer him. Gabriel brought his hand under his chin so he could look him in the eye.

" Sorry isn't going to fix this Henry. I can fill in the blanks wanting to be here but you can't just go around sneaking behind your mother's back, especially here, it can be very dangerous. Your mother loves you and wants what's best for you." He said softly knowing what Regina probably had in store for him.

" Look I can tell you like being here. But you have to tell her every time you want to come here. She is more than willing to let you if you just tell her."

Henry took a deep breath in. "Okay I promise."

Gabriel gave him a slight smile seeing the sincerity in the boy's eyes. "That's good to here."

That's when Emma finally took herself off the sidelines and into the conversation. She placed a protective hand over Henry's shoulder before she looked down at Gabriel still on his one knee.

" Okay." She elongated. " Let's wait for you mother in the office kid I'm sure she will be here any minute."

Henry turned slightly to face her while Gabriel stood in front of them. " Okay." He answered softly.

Emma and Henry walked away from him but Emma stopped them and turned to Gabriel with squinted eyes and wondering expression. "Where were you with Regina this morning I didn't see you two at Granny's" She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from his own lips. She forgot that Henry was standing next to her waiting for his answer but Gabriel did not. She had not right to know where they were together, most importantly neither did Henry so he avoided the question with a hint of annoyance.

"What I do with Regina is certainly none of your business Sheriff and I would appreciate if you refrain on asking me again. Now I will wait out here for her and when she arrives I will bring her to you both." He brought his gaze to Henry before he spoke again. His face softened at the young boy looking lost and scared at the imminent future. "Everything's going to be fine buddy; I'll see you in there." Emma turned back around with Henry and walked into the office noticing that her question was going to be unanswered.

Just then he heard a car pull up. He knew who it was before he even turned around and had to take a deep breath before turning, gearing himself for the rage of Regina Mills. He loved her but he knew this side of her he was about to witness was not the real her, it was her trigger that she really had no control over. But he loved her anyway but when he turned and saw her eyes even he took a slight step back.

* * *

Any ideas on what's going to happen?

Love to hear what you think and your reactions to this chapter.


	15. I Don't Deserve You

So i finally finished the chapter. Yay

Hope you all like it.

You know all about my mistakes and I will fix them as i reread them on this site.

Your support and reviews are what keeps me going, so thank you, all of you.

* * *

Besides the look in her eyes, Gabriel was also taken back by the sheer presence that Regina was in while she entered the stables. The way she had her hand on her hip, eyes ready to kill and her walk that just oozed anger would make anyone else run for cover but not him. So this was the woman everyone was afraid of. True he was a little afraid of her current persona but he had to be strong for her and support her decisions as a mother for Henry. Hopefully he didn't get caught in the cross fire but what else could he do really.

"Where's _my_ son?" Regina said. The anger only grew as she drove down to the stables and by then she couldn't help her tone of voice as she spoke/ ordered her boyfriend to answer her question.

Noticing his slight hesitation she just rolled her eyes at him, huffed at his inability to answer her and walked right past him intent on locating Henry and giving Miss Swan a piece of her mind.

Once he was able to compose himself her turned around and went after her. Once he caught up with her he took her arm effectively stopping her warpath and turned to face him.

"Hey, Regina calm down…" he said in a soft and calming tone hopeful that it might calm her as well but he was cut off before he could say anything else by her death glair and venomous tongue.

"Let go." She demanded. He let go of her arm but continued to walk with her.

" Regina they are in the office. I already talked to Henry about what happened…" he was cut off again by her. Now he could see that he was treading dangerous waters trying to calm her down by mentioning her son.

"Did you know he was coming down here with_ her_? Is that why you were called down today?"

Just what he was hoping to avoid, now he was in trouble. " Regina no. I had no idea what I was being called in for when I left from your house. If I would have known I would have told you. I was just as shocked as you were when I saw them."

Her stance did not change nor did her face but he could only deduce by the slight hesitation in her response that she did in fact believe him.

"Fine, but now I have to deal with this situation so I would appreciate if you wait here." She informed him as they walked up to the office door.

"Regina I don't think…"

"No. I will handle this on my own, he is _my_ son." She cut him off for a third time. Regina was trying to not let Gabriel get wrapped in her anger but it was getting harder and harder for her to not scream at him. She had already snapped and was in no mood right now.

He didn't protest since he didn't want to get into another argument with her. This was something she had to deal with alone, but he stayed close by just in case it got out of hand.

Regina took a deep breath in before she placed her hand on the door knob opening the office door.

Closing the door behind her, Regina noticed Henry sitting in a chair with his head down ashamed and Emma standing behind him staring at her. Emma knew she was going to have to face off against Regina yet again over their son but this time see really didn't know if she could actually win this one.

" Now you both know why I'm here so start talking." Regina stayed dryly with a bit of emphasis on the last few words. She walked up her son towering over him and waiting for him to look her in the eyes. She wanted his answer first then she would deal with Miss Swan.

Henry slowly looked up at his mother knowing what he would see, anger, rage, a certain fire in her eyes but he also saw a change in her once he looked up at her. She actually looked concerned and worried which was new to Henry eyes but none the less he understood why since Gabriel already gave him his little pep talk earlier.

"I just…" he took a quick glance to Emma before looking back to his mother still wanting for an answer. "Just wanted to show Emma Titan."

"So you sneak behind my back, lie to the Mr. Tillman and expect me not to figure it out, and then allow you to run around here without me or Mr. Stephenson?" her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned, she could not understand her son's actions. She knew he was always sneaking around with Miss Swan every chance he got, but this stunt was a new low.

But then Henry began tearing up, knowing the end was about to come and he was going to be forbidden to see his birth mother and be locked up in his room forever , Regina opened her hands, which here clenched in a fist so tight they were almost white, and allowed herself to take a breath. She did want Henry to cry over this, she never wanted him to cry. She loved him and always had a week point when he cried.

She knelt down before him so she could address him directly. He was talking away her anger and quickly but maybe she didn't have to yell at him just Miss Swan.

"This place is dangerous Henry. You have to understand that being here is a serious thing. I told you that you were only to be here if myself or Gabriel was with you but either one of us was aware you left the Tillman's."

His head drooped and his first tear fell. "Sorry."

She shook her head and brought her hand up to his jaw bringing her eyes back to hers. Her other hand wiped away the fallen tear before she continued. " That's not good enough young man. I know you think I don't know about you running around town with Miss Swan behind my back but this is some place that I do not want you to be alone with her. She probably wouldn't know a horse's tail from its main." Her voice raised an octave until the last sentence regarding the blonde above them. Henry's eyes widened at the fact that his mother knew that he was sneaking around with his birth mother but in the back of his mind he knew that she knew since she was the mayor.

That's when Emma chimed in. "Excuse me Madam Mayor I think I know…" Hearing Miss Swan's voice effectively brought back the Evil Queen inside her and her anger. She arose from the ground and stared at her pray.

"No you don't get to speak. You don't get to say anything. You have no clue about horses and your ignorance on that fact could harm yourself and more importantly Henry. I _will not_ have you bring him here without myself present, do you understand." Her tone was laced with hate and anger two of which Emma understood but it effectively caused her to forget her voice.

Regina seeing Emma lost for words made her eyes roll. "Do you understand Miss Swan?" she repeated taking another few steps to be right in Emma personal space just to get a reaction from her.

Emma finally found her voice noticing her proximity to the mayor. She didn't want to back down but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. The way Regina's eyes and stance laced with so much rage she probably would be fried if looks could kill.

" I can keep Henry perfectly safe and I can certainly do it…" she tried but was cut off.

" You do not get to make that decision, he is _my_ son." Regina was becoming more agitated by the minute by this whole situation. She was about to go off on her but stopped herself when they all heard the door open. It was Gabriel of all people and when Henry and Emma saw his face they both thought they were going to get some relief but when Regina saw him she didn't change at all. She still had her Evil Queen armor on which was not going to bode well for any of them including Gabriel.

" What do you want." She snapped at him. She did regret her tone but not her words.

"I just wanted to make sure everything's okay in here." He said innocently since he wasn't really lessoning to the entire conversation.

"Just leave. We will be done in a minute." She napped again but she allowed herself to calm down slightly before she finished her sentence.

With that he shut the door behind him and allowed them to finish their little boxing match.

"Now I will ask again do you understand me." She said returning to the blonde.

Emma's nose flared a bit knowing that Regina was not going to let her leave without her agreeing.

"Fine." Was the simplest answer she could give her without her ripping her head off.

Satisfied with the answer and the apparent bow to her demands Regina looked back at her son who was watching his mother's like a tennis match.

"And you, I do not want to hear you lying to me; especially about being here do you understand?"

"Yes mom." He answered with his head down looking at his shoes.

Regina allowed herself another deep breath in figuring out her next move. She still had all these emotions running through her that needed to be released but the fear and venom placed in Miss Swan from their conversation was satisfying for now and she didn't want to place it on her son so she did something against her own judgment.

"Now since that is settled. Henry I want you to go with Sheriff Swan back into town and grab some lunch since you are probably hungry." Henry was surprised to say the least at his mother's words. He expected to be grounded till college for how infuriated his mother seemed to be at this moment.

"You're not going to ground me for life?" he asked her still confused why he still got to be with the woman his mother hated with a burning passion.

"No I am not but you will get your punishment latter. Unless you want it now?" she answered him placing her hand on her hip.

Shaking his head rather quickly he answered her. "No."

"Come on kid let's get out of here." Emma chimed back in taking Henry's hand exiting the room. Before they shut the door behind them they heard Regina speak again.

"Miss Swan I expect Henry to be home at 5 sharp so enjoy your time with him." She said with a low and warning tone. They both didn't know exactly what she meant by those words but they knew not to retaliate since they were both off the hook at this point in time.

Once the door was shut Regina began to pace back and forth. This was the last straw for Regina. She had to find a way to get rid of Miss Swan once and for all. Being confined in the office was making her anger build so she opened the door almost taking it off the hinges and walked briskly through the stables to find Nightshade.

Gabriel was waiting near one of the stables waiting for his love to calm down and exit the office but when he saw Henry and Miss Swan leave without her he began to worry. So when he saw her still fuming walking right past him determined to get to her horse he left what he was doing and jogged after her. He caught her the minute she entered Nightshade's stall.

"Regina, are you alright?" he asked concerned. It was placed on deaf ears however. Regina gave him the cold shoulder because she already knew she mistreated him and she still didn't have control over her emotions. Regina didn't even look at him, mounted Nightshade, without his saddle, and drove him forward.

Gabriel could see the tears coming down her eyes as she rode away. He knew her well enough that she would want to be alone after something like this but he didn't want to leave the stables just yet.

Regina didn't look back; she needed to get away from the situation before she exploded. Though she never ran from anything she needed to be alone with her thoughts. She felt the tears run down her cheeks as the wind hit her face but she didn't care she just kept her eyes on the horizon ahead of her.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriel heard the faint sound of hoofs entering the stables. It was nearly four o'clock and when he turned the corner seeing her bring Nightshade back into his stall. She looked different from when she left. She wasn't the stone cold malicious mayor she was his broken and beaten up Regina. He all but ran the rest of the way to her. She already dismounted her horse but she did not turn around despite the fact that she knew he was standing right behind her.

"Regina…" that was all he was able to say before he felt her body against his. Regina flung herself into him bringing her arms around his neck. She hid her face in his neck, because her tears were flowing yet again. His arms went around her waist, holding her as tight as he could, he felt her tears and once he started to hear her quiet cries he started to rub her back and whispering words of endearment and encouragement just to calm her down.

"Regina… Everything's going to be fine. Shhhh I'm here…" her shaking form began to relax under his touch. Regina felt so safe in his arms and his words were just the thing she needed to hear even after her venomous words towards him earlier.

Once she felt she was able to catch her breath and form complete sentence she took her face away from the comfort of his neck so she could look into his blue eyes. He instinctively brought one of his hands up to wipe any existing tears away waiting for her to speak to him.

" Gabriel, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just…" she began to choke up again so he brought his lips to her forehead, he lingered there letting her know that she was forgiven.

"Regina, it's ok. I understand." He said as he brought his gaze back to her brown orbs. Why was he so perfect Regina thought to herself. It's because it was her Daniel that's why, he would always forgive her because he could never be angry with her.

" Well you should be I completely pushed you away because I was so consumed by my rage and I took it out on you." Regina's head fell for a second before his hand brought her back to him yet again. He gave her a slight smile hopefully showing her that all was forgiven and when he finally saw her mirror his smile he knew she understood the gesture.

Gabriel wanted to really see her smile so he decided to lighten the mood a little just for a second or two. " It's alright Regina, and maybe you can just find a way to make it up to me." He said nonchalantly while tilting his head.

She remembered that almost exact line come out of Daniel's mouth once when they were alone and it made her smile grow ten times its size before she did the exact same thing she did all those years ago. She crashed her lips to his. He half expected her to kiss him so it only took him a nanosecond to respond. The kiss was not something to take or control. There was no invading each other's mouth or exploring, it was filled with lips meeting and molding into each other. Gabriel could still feel the moisture of the tear on her lips but it made them even more precious because they held so much raw emotion in that moment than any other kiss he has had with her this far.

They parted but their foreheads connected before their eyes opened. In that moment Regina almost slipped with his name opening her mouth to call him her Daniel but quickly caught herself instead giving him another quick kiss on his lips.

Once they pulled apart but still in each other's arms Regina finally allowed her body return to her. Being out on her horse effectively brought her back from the Evil Queens grip but in her solitude she also found a solution to her problem that see may need to call upon her again.

" I think I need to get going. I want to be home before my son so I can talk to him." she reluctantly said to him. She felt the uncomfortable feeling leaving his arms again but she had to. She had to get back to the real world the one that she might not be forgiven, no one was ever that forgiving except her Daniel, well at least to her.

"Alright let me walk you out." He let her go but instead laced his hand with hers so they could walk together though the stables. They ended right outside the gate. Before she took her hand back he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

" Regina please go easy on Henry. I know it's none of my business but he is a good kid." If anyone would have said that she would have pounced and demanded they take it back and then some but this was her true love and she knew he meant well and was right. She didn't want to go postal on Henry but he did need to be punished. But she allowed herself to relax at his final gesture sighing into it.

" He is and I won't do anything rash. That's one of the reasons why I needed to be alone, like you said being out here allows you to think. It allowed me to calm myself and decide a few things about Henry. Thank you for waiting and being so understanding I don't know what I would do without you."

"You love Henry and you always do what's best for him with or without my help."

She took another long look into those blue eyes of his before she found her voice once again.

"I really don't deserve you." She fully believed it after today. She always felt it, even when they lived in the Enchanted Forest when she was so far beyond his station she always felt like he was the better person.

"Yes you do Regina. Don't ever think that. Everyone deserves to have someone by their side no matter what. And I just feel lucky to be that person right now." He didn't know how he should've ended that sentence because he wanted nothing more to be her rock forever but he knew that relationships are as fragile as glass especially with her, so it was better to be cautious rather than rash.

" You always know what to say don't you."

He chuckled a little before he spoke again. "Well I wouldn't say that but you Regina always seem to bring the best out of me, always." The sincerity in his voice almost made her eyes flood with tears all over again but instead she reached up capturing his face and kissed him again.

All too quickly she pulled away. " I need to go but I'll talk to you tonight okay."

"Sure, can't wait." His answer was simple but sweet. As she walked away her hand lingered just for a second before she turned from him and towards her Mercedes. She felt so much better after her time alone and talk with Gabriel but it also allowed her to come up with a solution to her little Miss Swan problem. All she need was help from an old Hatter and her beloved apple.

* * *

So what do you think? Love to hear your reactions, feelings and possible thoughts on the upcoming chapters. Time may be running out for my favorite couple.


	16. Off the Hook Sort of

Next Chapter is finally here.

Love hearing from everyone. Some people have some great and interesting ones; here is something from me to get your mind going while you read this chapter. Who ever said that Henry was going to be the casualty in this story of the apple? I might just go in a different direction or maybe I will stick with the OUAT story line, who knows. But for now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

At precisely 5 pm Regina heard her front door open. She got home only twenty minutes before but in that time between the stables and her home she was able to effectively suppress the Evil Queen inside her. She was still upset about Henry and mad at Miss Swan but with a new plan in place she would get everything she wanted, her son, Gabriel and the curse.

Henry knew where his mother would be at this time of day, in the kitchen so he decided to avoid her just a bit longer, he all but ran into his room shutting the door behind him. Regina would have yelled for the racket that he was making but she thought better of it. She didn't want to yell anymore tonight.

While making dinner, Regina had so many thoughts running through her mind. How can a day go from one end of the spectrum to the other? She had one of the most wonderful mornings in her life and then cut to the afternoon and it becomes the worst. If it wasn't for Gabriel, forgiving her for what she said to him, she probably would have shattered all together.

Her plan to get rid of Miss Swan was simple enough in her eyes as long as Jefferson did his part. She even found a way to get the Sherriff over; she would be on her best behavior suggesting a ceasefire for the sake of Henry.

In the back of her mind, she knew that it was wrong to put her under the same sleeping curse her mother was under but she had no other choice, she couldn't lose Daniel again and she would not loose Henry to her. She loved them too much.

Finishing dinner took another half an hour. She didn't hear a peep out of her son since he came through the door so she placed everything on the table and headed up the stairs to gather her son for dinner.

"Henry it's time for dinner." Regina said softly after opening her son's door. He was reading his fairy tale book as always but he shut the book immediately when she entered the room.

He hoped off his bed and walked past her and down the stairs without a word. She took a deep breath in and followed him to the dining room. Regina sat at the head of the table with her son to her right. Their dinner was relatively silent if you don't count the silverware clonking together. Regina noticing Henry shoveling hid dinner down wanting to make the interaction with her short, or lack there off, which made Regina all too aware of the precious time she had with him at the table.

"Henry , we need to talk about today." Regina said breaking the silence.

Henry looked up from his plate and into his mother's eyes waiting for her to continue. He knew this was coming he was just hoping she had calmed down enough not to punish him for life. But when he saw her eyes they were not filled with anger or rage as they were before so he began to think maybe he wouldn't get into that much trouble.

"Now Henry lesson to me. I do understand that you want to have a relationship with Miss Swan but what you did today was not okay." She said breaking their silence. His head fell at his mother's words. He knew what he was doing but he knew that she would have said no if he asked his mother anyway.

" I knew you would have said no if I asked so I…" he didn't want to finish his sentence because he knew his mother didn't like excuses.

" Henry, is that what you think? I am not some evil queen in your book; of course I would have let you. I am just concerned about your safety, Gabriel and I both agree that one of should always be there when you are in the stables and I should always be informed that you are there. You know Miss Swan and I do not get along but Gabriel should have been there before you." She knew she was a little harsh with him in the stables so she had to reevaluate her conditions with him regarding the stables.

" I'm sorry." Henry said looking back up to his mother. She could see in his eyes the sincerity in his words.

"Well I accept your apology but…"

" I am still going to be punished right?"

She nodded her head before continuing. His faced paled waiting of his punishment.

"Henry I'm not punishing you for my amusement. And I can see you understand what you did was wrong an now know my stand regarding the stables. So that's why your punishment is that this week you are not allowed out except for your appointments with Doctor Hopper and lessons with Gabriel."

Henrys eyes brows perked up a bit when hearing his mother's words. She was really going to allow him to go to the stables as his punishment? It's sounded a little off so he found his voice and questioned his mother.

" Really, I still get to go?"

" Yes Henry. You will be taken to the stables after school by me on Tuesday and Thursday. And on the other days I will be taking you from school home until your appointments with Doctor Hopper. You are not allowed out but I do not see a reason to keep you from your lessons." Regina said mater of factly.

Henry finally let his punishment sink in. true it wasn't as bad as her thought but the fact remained it effectively separated him from Emma the entire week. His face fell at the realization. Regina of course picked up on his disappointment but did not breach the subject. She didn't like to discuss Miss Swan with Henry since it always ended in an argument. But for her it was a perfect scenario. She could keep henry away from her the whole week, allowing her to get to Jefferson and put her plan into action.

Their meal ended in silence. Once they were both done Regina instructed Henry to go upstairs and start winding down. He left the table without complaint. Regina sat alone in her dining room with her thoughts until she heard the faint sound of water running upstairs.

She then gathered the dishes, silverware and cups to the kitchen to wash. She did have a dishwasher but she rarely used it. She then noticed the water still running upstairs. She knew that the water would run cold on her son if she did the dished now so he decided not to touch them. He suffered enough as it is. Although she did allow herself to laugh at the sight of Henry running out of the cold shower. Shaking her head bringing her back, she walked out of the kitchen and into her study. She poured herself a glass of her home made cider and took a seat at her desk. She always kept a file or two there just in case so for the time being she let herself skim through them while sipping her cider.

She could feel the warm liquid go down her throat causing her body to relax into her chair. She didn't want to overdue her intake so after her fist glass she decided that it was enough for her for the night. The file on her desk was a long one about the extension of the city hospital. She barely got past the first few pages before she heard the water turn off upstairs.

Knowing the dishes needed to be done she left her study and walked back into the kitchen. She washed, dried and put away everything before ascending the stair herself to take a quick shower. Her clothes were immediately thrown in the wash pile before she stepped into the warm water. Having the water crash down on her body she allowed herself to allow herself to take a few deep breaths. The water was indeed soothing and allowed every tension in her body to wash away.

Once out of the shower and into her black silk nightgown she tied her robe around her slender figure and walked out of her room across the hall to her son's room.

Once she was granted access to his room she was the infernal book of him on her bed yet again. That book had caused so much trouble and just seeing it made Regina see red, but looking into her son's eyes effectively suppressed the Evil Queen inside her.

" Lights out Henry, you know you have school tomorrow." She said, walking to his bedside. He placed him book on his bedside table and snuggled into the covers. He looked so small when he was about to go to bed. Regina's mouth formed a slight smile grace her face at the thought of their nights together. Her tucking him in and checking for monsters under the bed and in the closet. Now the only monster he feared was her.

She brought her hand to his forehead bringing the hair away from his face before she spoke again in a much lighter and softer tone than it had been the rest of the day.

" Goodnight Henry, I love you." Hearing her voice made Henry really consider his mother's words. He always believed after finding out she was the Evil queen that she always just pretend to love him but looking in her eyes now he began to wonder if he was wrong in that regard.

" Goodnight mom."

Hearing him call her that made her heart melt. Something so simple should not affect a mother but Henry hadn't called her mom with such ease and sincerity in such a long time that it almost became foreign for her. Regina retracted her hand not wanting to overstep her boundaries with him walked out of his room shutting the light off behind her.

Reentering her room, she took off her robe placing it in its proper place and brought herself under her own covers. She was going to read her book when suddenly her phone went off. She knew who it was before she looked at her phone knowing only one person would text her at this time. True to form she opened her phone and Gabriel name read across the screen. Her face perked up a bit knowing she was able to talk to him right now.

-Hey how was the rest of you day?

Reading the text brought her back to the roller-coaster ride of a day she had. Everything was so up and down today it made her head spin. She didn't really want to explain it over a text since and she needed something to make her feel grounded so she decided to push the call button. A few rings and Gabriel's voice rang through her hears.

-Hey.

- Hi. Im sorry for calling I just…

Her voice began to falter just after one word.

-Regina it's ok. How are you? You sound a little beaten up.

Yeah you could say that. Tonight was something else full of awkwardness, sadness and a bunch of emotions for both Henry and I.

-Do you need me to come over? I can be over there in 15…

-No don't, I'm fine I just wanted to hear your voice that's all.

-Are you sure Regina? You know I want to be there for you.

- Of course dear. Everything will be fine as you constantly remind me and I pray every day that you are right.

- I am Regina I spoke to Henry today before you got here and I could see that he was already sorry about what he had done to you.

- Speaking of Henry part of his punishment is to spend Tuesday and Thursday with you at the stables. I will be dropping him off and picking him up so don't let his charm fool you otherwise.

- I would never and I would always call you first to check you know that.

- Yes I do. I want Henry to be responsible so not allowing him to take care of Titan for a week doesn't seem fair to either of them. I need henry to understand the responsibility of owning a horse not just riding him. So if you don't mind this week...

- pay more attention on grooming and the education of the horse and not the riding of course. Anything for you.

-Thank you Gabriel.

He could hear her voice lighten which of course made him relax. Her voice was so small and hurting when she first called that it almost made him go over there despite her objections.

- You don't need to thank me Regina. And this is a little devious of you giving Henry the privilege to be down here during his punishment but not allowing him to just ride around.

- You caught me there. Knowing how to manipulate a situation is something to comes with being a politician in power.

- I'm going to have to remember that.

They both giggled/chuckled at his halfhearted statement. Hearing her sigh thought he phone made him believe that she was beginning to tire.

-I can hear that you getting tired sweetheart. You don't you head to bed and I talk to you tomorrow maybe bring you lunch at your office?

-Hmmm. Ok that sounds great. You know you are the best boyfriend in the world.

Regina's was in fat beginning to tire. She snuck further into her bed getting comfortable. Her eyes began to droop and she yawned right after her previous statement. She did hear him laugh slightly which made her smile.

-I'm the lucky one in this situation. The only reason I am good at this is because with you its feels right. I want to make you happy and just hearing you before made me just want to hold you in my arms until you felt better.

-Well just hearing your voice is good enough for tonight. Maybe next time but for now I you have more than made me feel better so thank you again. And you were right about me fighting to stay awake so I am going to say Goodnight Gabriel.

-You had a taking day on all accounts so you deserve a god night's sleep. Sweet dreams Regina.

They both shut their phone in unison. Regina was almost unable to place her phone down on her bedside table from her sleep claimed her. Everything that happened today finally caught up with her. She would hope for a better tomorrow in her sleep. The scenario playing in her mind she just had to have enough in her to actually pull it off with no complications.

* * *

What do you think? Please let me know and I will hopefully update soon.


	17. I Don't Like Him

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I am back in school and being in preseason effectively drained every part of me. This is a short chapter but it sets everything up for the next two so bear with me. Hopefully you all like it and I would love to hear you response to it and what you think might happen.

Again I don't own anything….

* * *

"My problem Jefferson is the same as yours, its family" Regina said as she circled Jefferson cautiously in her office. He was finally able to convince him to meet her. She finally found the one thing he would never give up on his daughter.

True she was giving him an empty deal because she could not give him or his dear grace new memories but they both have used each other so much that when he finally finds out the truth it shouldn't come to much of a surprise to him.

Regina knew that she was on a dead line and she wanted this done as soon as possible but she still needed to turn on her charm for the man inform of her. She saw his face falter at the idea of a new life with Grace and she knew she had him.

She finally stopped circling him and stopped right in front of him to look him dead in the eyes. Tilting her head she waited from him to give her his answer. They have been going back and forth for almost an hour now and she was losing her patience with him and she was expecting Gabriel to walk through her office doors any minute.

With a huff and a slight shake of his head, Regina half expected him to reject her offer but he replied, "Alright" almost in a dead whisper. "When do you want to do this?" he asked her when he finally gathered his wits and put his own armor back on. He never liked making deals especially with the queen but he had nothing to lose and knowing that he had finally found where his hat was hiding he solved half of his own plan to get it back and getting it to work once again.

Regina grinned seeing him agree to her terms. She was always able to get him to do anything she wanted, truly anything if she pushed the right buttons. She placed her hand on his arm rubbing lightly before she spoke again.

"As soon as possible my dear Jefferson but not today. Tomorrow meet me at 2 pm at the placed we disused and by then everything will be ready." She said sweetly talking another step forward so they were mere inches away from each other. She couldn't help herself, toying with him was just to fun.

He was able to shake himself out of it before she completely spun him in her seductive web. He took a step back away from her grasp but not far enough from her seductive stair. Her eyes were always her lure and net that if he stared for too long he would be trapped. He wanted to leave but then to both of their surprises they heard the door being opened. Neither one of them moved, Regina knew who it was but wanted to see Jefferson's reaction to Daniel. Since he was one of the ones who lied to her all those years ago about him.

Jefferson turned just in time to notice a crossed armed Gabriel staring directly at him. They had their own three second staring match, Gabriel looking like he was infused with jealousy and ownership of the woman beside him and Jefferson almost in aw that the man in front of him was alive at all, before Regina intervened. She sauntered past Jefferson, swaying he hips for both men's benefit and approaching Gabriel. Without a word she stopped right in front of him bringing her hands to his face and bringing him down for a passionate kiss. Gabriel was all to happy to comply even with an audience and Regina did it for two reasons basically to make Jefferson squirm a bit but also because she hadn't seen the love in a few days and so she could reassure him that she was his and no one else's.

All too soon the kiss ended and without looking away from Gabriel Regina spoke again.

"You are free to leave Jefferson." They were blocking his way out and when he made it to them he finally found his voice.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Madam Mayor." He said with that all too familiar sneer. It made Gabriel's skin crawl so he took his girlfriend into his arms and it allowed him to walk past. Regina didn't mind the "who gets the girl in the end" stare between them but she knew Jefferson would never win that fight with Daniel holding her tight in his arms. She loved being in his arms more than anything.

Once the door was closed she was going to say something but she never got the chance since he reconnected his lips with hers. He was demanding entrance immediately and she complied allowing him to take the lead. He was rough and passionate trough out the kiss, devouring every inch of her mouth he could get to. They parted for lack of air but he continued his assault of kisses until he reached her ear. During the decent he heard a light moan come from her mouth which only made a smirk from on his own lips.

" I don't like him."

She could only chuckle at his possessiveness of her. She was never interested in getting too close to Jefferson but when Gabriel walked in they were a little too close for his comfort.

She took his face form her neck so she could look into her lover's eyes. She could feel the possessiveness in his tight grip around her but when she looked directly into his eyes she see a dark a mysterious shine in his blue eyes. It made Regina's skin heat up a bit.

" I can see dear. Your little staring match was entertaining but you have nothing to worry about, Jefferson was just here to discuss an issue he has and that will be dealt with tomorrow."

Gabriel pulled her even closer to her so there was no space between them effectively making Regina gasp at the sudden movement and then got a slight giggle out of her. "Well good because I don't like to share." He said to her mirroring her smile.

Moving her hands from his face to around his neck she placed a gently kiss on his lips showing him that she was his and only his. Even though Regina loved the new assertive mysterious and rough Gabriel these heartfelt kisses made her think of her Daniel and every stolen kiss she shared with him. It was over fairly quickly but when they parted their foreheads rested against one another's. Regina was the first to speak. "So what do you want to do? I still have about two hours before my next appointment?"

He had so many different scenarios running through his mind, some including taking her on her desk and with her close proximity to him at the moment was becoming a serious contender but he hadn't seen her in a few days and he wanted to get her out of that office and into the fresh air so he abandoned every other thought and went back to his original plan. "Well since you love surprises you'll just have to trust me. I'm taking you out of this office that's for sure, you need some fresh air."

He saw her eyes roll at that comment but it was a malicious eye roll but a playful one, one with a slight smile hitching its way in the corner of her mouth.

"Well lead the way then." She said to him. He let her go so she could grab she coat but before she was able to put it on Gabriel took it from her and helped her into it. "You actually might be perfect you know that." She lightly said to him as they walked out of her office hands laced together not bothering caring who saw them.

* * *

Hope to update soon…

Reviews always help me continue writing :)


	18. Ready and Waiting (1)

Hello everyone sorry for such a long delay but you know how college and a college sport sucks the living daylights out of you. But anyway here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. FYI this one is going to be part of a three part section, I have already written two parts of it and I am writing the third as you read.

Hope you all like it and please review to tell me what you think.

Sorry. All the mistakes are mine and I will fix them soon, I promise.

Again I don't own anything

* * *

Everything was set. True to his word Jefferson was able to get his hat to work after some help form the former Evil Queen. Now she was in her kitchen waiting for the savior to pop by for a little chat. It was Friday so Henry was still at school and Gabriel wasn't due to stop by until later.

Thinking of Gabriel made her feel a little guilty believe it or not. But she couldn't lose him; she loved him way too much to let him leave her again.

She let her mind wonder back to the last time she saw Gabriel, when he took her to the docks. She was half expecting him to take her to the stables but they were walking hand in hand towards the Storybrooke docks. They hadn't said a word to each other until she broke the silence once they stopped to enjoy the peacefulness of what seems like a deserted marina.

" It's so peaceful, but why did you bring me here Gabriel?" she asked quietly as she turned from the scenery so she could look into his gorgeous blue eyes, which seemed to be extra blue from the color of the water reflecting off them. She was him smile down at her before she felt his arms snake around her waist before he answered.

"I thought you could use some fresh air and a place that can be very calming. You work way too hard for you own good Gina."

She mirrored his smile at his words before she took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"Mmmm. I'm surprised you didn't take me to the stables." She said once they parted but stayed in their proximity to each other. She melted when hearing his laughter. He tugged her a little closer so that there was no space between them.

"Well as much as I love the stables I do love the ocean. Being on the water kind of feels like being on a horse." This was new to Regina. She never knew Daniel to be an ocean person since they didn't live anywhere near the water back in their land. Just another quality placed in him due to the curse. True she really didn't like being on the water but maybe if Gabriel was with her it wouldn't be so bad.

" I was never to fond of being on the water. I'm not saying I don't like walking around here because as you said earlier it is calming, lessoning it the breeze and the waves crashing into the docks but it has been such a long time since I have been on a boat and I can't say that I miss it."

He looked at her in surprise. But then a slight glimmer in his eyes, something that Regina knew all too well, I meant that Gabriel's gears were turning in that very moment and it most likely had something to do with her.

"What?" Regina said light heartily trying to get him to tell her what he was thinking so much about.

"Oh, nothing." He said as he lingered on his last word. They were back to this again bit this time Regina's tactic wasn't to seduce it out of him, she became the giddy 18 year old Regina her Daniel could never say no to.

"Please…" She caressed his cheek while her smile grew. She looked so young like this Gabriel realized. He truly loved how beautiful she looked; her eyes were sparkling, her white teeth peeking through her soft red stained lips. She sure knew how to play him alright. With one more swipe of her thumb across his cheek he gave in.

" I was just thinking that maybe, one day when its nicer I could take you out on the after and then maybe you would might change your feelings about it."

Her eyes softened at his sincere request and she could only respond honestly softening her own expression.

"I would love to."

His eyes grew with excitement. He was so happy Regina would trust him enough to take her out on a boat, even though she didn't particularly like sailing, that he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in his arms.

She squealed at the sudden change in him. Her squeal turned into laughter, laughter that didn't stop until she was put back down on the ground. Before she was even given a chance to take a breath his lips crashed down to hers. Her arms went around his neck and her hands held onto his hair. She heard him groan as she pulled his wavy brown hair which only made her moan as well. The kiss began to change as she felt his tongue sweep across her lower lip asking for entrance. It was granted a moment later and they both exploded. Their tongues twirled, danced and molded together until the need for air was too great. They pulled apart but not before he placed a gently kiss on her upper lip specifically on her scar on her right side.

Regina reminisced about her day with Gabriel that she almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. Bringing herself back to the task at hand she brushed off her suit of any wrinkles, fluffed up her hair with her hands and sauntered to the front door. She opened the door and saw the infuriating blonde who has been a thorn in her side since they day she stepped foot in this town and it was high time to get rid of her once and for all.

"Miss Swan."


	19. Goodbye Kiss(2)

So this is part two of three. Hopefully you all like and please let me know what you think. Your comments make me want to continue.

Sorry for the mistakes, there all me.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"But he's my son." Regina looked Emma dead in the eyes waiting for a response but also for any facial change in the blonde. Emma knew what she had to say. If she was going to continue seeing henry after she left she was going to have to give into Regina and play nice.

"Yeah." She said slowly and simply.

They both felt the air change and Emma saw it as her que to leave but the mayor had other plans, the window was too perfect. Just as Emma turned her back on Regina to exit the kitchen and out of her life she heard Regina call her back in.

"Oh, Miss Swan. Maybe something for the road?" Regina put on her best smile for Emma as she placed the apple turnover in a safety container. It was meant as a peace offering, Emma was of course skeptical about it at first but when Regina's stair softened Emma took the turnover.

"Thanks."

"I do hope you like apples." Regina said with a slight smile which Emma believed to be harmless but it was anything but for Regina. That smile was victory and revenge all in one glance for Regina. She could have everything now: the curse, her son, and Gabriel.

Suddenly Regina's cell phone rang. She took her phone out of her pocket without taking her eyes off the blonde. She did however glance down at her phone and noticed it was Gabriel. Her face immediately brightened, she would kick herself later for allowing Emma to see her in that moment but once she looked back at a confused skeptical blonde she broke their silence.

"I need to take this. I can assume you can show yourself out." She said as sweetly as possible not wanting any more of her mask to fall in front of her. Emma nodded as she turned from the mayor and headed for the front door of 108 Mifflin Street.

Once Emma left her kitchen she effectively blocked everything else out of her thoughts as she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Gina, what are you doing?

"_Nothing much just moving about the kitchen, why?"_ Regina answered just as she hopped up on her own kitchen countertop. God, how only his voice could reduce her into a lovesick school girl she would never truly know but none the less there she was sitting on her countertop something that she frequently scolds her own son for.

"_Well I know we were going to see each other tonight but I was wondering if I could see you sooner."_

"_Well how much is sooner?"_

"_How about in like 20 minutes. I am already half way to your house."_

She saw an opportunity to play with him. Her voice raised a few octaves and anyone could sense her lightheartedness.

"_Oh, really and what would you have done if I said you couldn't come over?_

She heard him chuckle a bit on the other side of the line before he _replied. " Well I would have just dropped by anyway. You know you can't resist me in person." _

She could almost see the smile on his face now.

"_You know me so well dear. Well lucky for you I am free for the rest of the day."_

She checked the clock and noticed that it was nearly 3 pm she would have plenty of time before Henry would have gets home to spend some time with Gabriel.

"_Okay great. What do you want to do with our spare time?"_

She could think of plenty of things she could do with him when he got to her home but she didn't want to risk henry coming home with them up in her bedroom together so she put past all those options. But anytime with Gabriel was always special no matter what it was so if they just sat in her living room just talking she would be perfectly content with that.

"_Mmmm. Well how about we just hang around here for a while and figure it out when you get here."_

"_Alright, I'll see you in a bit."_

"_You better… Wait are you talking while you are driving over here?"_

" _No! I am not that type of person. I decided to walk. It's a relatively nice day out."_

She took in a sigh of relief before she answered him_." Alright good, I would never want anything to happen to you while you were on the phone driving."_

" _Good to know you have my best interests at heart."_

"_Always."_

At that it melted his heart. He never knew she cared that much about his wellbeing. The urge to tell her again came back to the front of his mind. He would never say it over the phone but maybe today was the day he would tell her.

" I'm almost there so I'll see you in a few Regina."

" See you soon Gabriel."

Regina was so engulfed in her conversation with her lover that she didn't even realize the door being opened and closed. Even more surprising was that it wasn't Miss Swan leaving it was Henry entering.

She didn't hear the conversation they had, nor did she realize the voice of her son raise extensively as the conversation continued on. She did however hear something hit the floor with a thud. She was off the phone by then. If she found miss swan eavesdropping on her conversation and trying to get away clean she was mistaken. And now that she knocked something over, she was dead in the water caught. She was going to pay and then some for whatever she broke in her home.

She didn't even make it out of the kitchen before she crashed directly into the shocked and frantic blonde.

"Regina call an ambulance Henry is unconscious!"

"What?! What did you do?"

Regina practically screamed at Emma.

Emma didn't respond. She raced back into Regina's grand entrance of her home only assuming Regina to be hot on her heels.

Once Regina indeed saw Henry lying on her marble floor dead to the world with the poisoned turnover in his hand she almost fainted. Her faced drained of color due to the sheer guilt. She did this to him. Magic always comes with a price and now she finally had to pay it. In that moment she knew she was going to lose it all now. She had to find a way to save her son. But it might just make her lose Gabriel in the process. This alone made Regina frozen in her spot until Emma began to shake her out of her own state of shock.

"REGINA!"

Emma tried again. Regina stepped back out of the saviors hold along enough to retrieve her cell phone from her pocket. With shaky hands she called for an ambulance.

Gabriel was two blocks away when he heard the sirens. As he got closer and closer he began to worry. His strides became longer and longer. Once he saw the ambulance wiz by him and turn the corner onto Mifflin Street he broke into a run. He had a bad feeling and when he saw the ambulance and the EMT's rush into his girlfriend's home his heart almost stopped.

He started to sprint the rest of the way down the street and when he saw the EMT's roll the gurney out of Regina's house he started to panic.

He saw Henry's little face, eyes closed as they wheeled him past him and into the ambulance. All of a sudden his body crashed into something or rather someone. Regina looked so frazzled that she herself didn't realize that her love was the one she trampled outside her front door.

They looked into each other's eyes for a slight second before Gabriel pulled her into a huge hug. In her eyes Gabriel noticed in that brief second she was so frightened and distraught, which was completely understandable but none the less all he wanted right now was to be able to take away all her pain and sadness.

"Shhhhh, Regina, everything's going to be fine." He cooed as she silently cried into his arms. He held her a bit tighter just until her felt her body slightly relax.

When she was finally able to catcher breath, Regina looked back into his blue eyes possible for the last time before she found her voice. Tears were falling yet again but not only for her son, but also for her Daniel.

"Gabriel please stay here." It was all she could say. Gabriel gave her a confused look so she took another deep breath and allowed herself to repeat herself a bit more firmly.

" Please I need you to stay here."

He took her hands, looked her directly into the eyes and tried to figure out what was exactly going on in her head. He should go with her. He could tell that her world was crashing down around her and he wanted to be there to her support her. After a few he spoke his concerns.

"No Regina, let me come with you. What's happened to Henry?"

Her face softened a little at the devotion and care in her voice. He wanted to help but she didn't want him to disappear before her very eyes when the curse was broken. The only way to wake Henry from his sleeping curse was some form of true love and once that was accomplished Gabriel would be gone.

" Please, if you care truly care for me you will stay here." She tried again but this time it seemed to begin to sink in.

He let go of her hands and placed one on her arm rubbing it gently, while the other hand cupped her face. He truly did love this woman in front of him even in this moment.

She leaned into his touch. God she was going to miss this. Being held by him felt like her home and she was about to lose it all over again. She could no longer hold back her tears. Her crying before was no match for how she was crying now.

" My darling, please don't cry, everything will be fine. Henry is the strongest, most determined kid I have ever met. He will be back in your arms in no time." He wiped away every tear from her face and waited patiently for her to respond.

" Please stay here until I get back." He took a deep breath, finally giving in.

" All right I'll stay. If you need me I'll be there in a heartbeat."

She didn't say anything; she just reached for his face and kissed him. She put everything she had into what she suspected to be their last kiss they would ever share together. He felt the fresh trail of tears run down her face but he didn't care anymore, he just continue kissing her, knowing that in this moment that was exactly what she needed, to feel like she wasn't alone and also to be cared for. They stayed connected in the kiss until their need for air was too great, but once they pulled away Gabriel opened his mouth to say they words he wanted to say to her for far too long now but Regina couldn't bare anymore reluctance from him so she spoke first.

"Gabriel..." it was so small and weak plus the look in her eyes made him stop his train of thought. He couldn't say anything so he gave her one last chaste kiss in her lips. He did find his voice afterward but it wasn't filled with what he so desperately wanted to say.

"Go, Regina go, I'll be here when you get back." He said just above a whisper.

She only nodded before she reluctantly left his arms. She didn't look back, she couldn't. If she had she would have collapsed under her own heartbreak. Gabriel finally let his own emotions get to him. Stray tears began running down his face.

When Regina's car was finally out of sight he walked into her mansion. It felt so empty with no one around, almost cold due to the lack of color surrounding the grand foyer.

He ended up wondering around until he ended in her bedroom. He sat on her bed with a heavy sigh and stared out her window from across the room. He didn't bother turning on the lights when he first walked in but once he turned to manually turn on her bedside lamp he stopped. There was a picture of Regina and Henry in a simple frame right next to the lamp. They both looked so happy in that picture that it made his tears come back. He knew Regina truly loved that little boy with everything she had. If he could trade places with him he would do it in a heartbeat just to spare Regina the agony of what she is going through now.

He couldn't change what happened nor did he understand what happened since Regina failed to tell him in her emotional state so he closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for Henry but more for Regina. He loved her so much, all he wanted to do was hold and comfort her until everything was better but he was going to honor her wishes in staying in her house until she returned.

So he continued to sit there and pray that everything was going to be okay and she would return safely into his arms with good news.

He also vowed in that moment that the next time he saw her he would tell her that he madly in love her. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late. Hopefully the same Regina comes through the door of 108 Mifflin Street.

* * *

Can't wait for you all to see part three.


	20. True Love's Kiss (3)

Hey everyone so the new chapter is up… Yayyyy

So I decided to write one more part which will be up soon. I hope you all love this chapter and don't be shy to tell me what you think.

I was so excited to put this chapter up so I will fix the mistakes shortly.

Again I don't own anything.

* * *

Everything was falling apart. Regina had just left Rumple's shop leaving the savoir to take care of her own business before they met in front of the library in 45 minutes. Regina was complaining about to short reprieve in the quest to save Henry, it would give her another chance to see Gabriel. It might be wasting her time and futile by now to even try to break his curse but after her conversation with Gold she needed a chance to properly say goodbye. She hated Gold at that very moment; he was all but subtle when he explained the nature of the potion they needed to retrieve and where to get it. He even placed a little dig in that Emma didn't even acknowledge but Regina most certainly did.

It was like he was getting everything he ever wanted. If he wasn't immortal she would have killed him with her bare hands. The smile he gave her just before she turned made her skin crawl and finally just as Regina thought she had suffered enough he through one more dagger into her already dying heart. "Oh, your majesty, please give my regards to your dear stable boy."

As he walked up to her home she hoped with all her heart that Gabriel had listened to her and stayed in her home. If he wasn't there she would not have the time to find him. She tentatively opened her front door and stepped inside. She closed the door so gently that Gabriel didn't even hear it, granted he probably wouldn't' have herd it anyway since he was in Regina's bedroom.

She called his name a few times as she walked around her first floor. He didn't answer and her heart began to race. She decided to check the upstairs before she allowed herself to panic. She almost ran up the stairs before she called again. " Gabriel… Gabriel"

When she didn't get a response she began to feel the sudden tears threating to fall from her eyes. Just before they fell from her brown orbs however she saw that her bedroom door was shut. She never shut her door completely unless she was taking a shower.

She took a breath before walking into her own bedroom. This was it if he was not there then he wasn't anywhere in her house and she would never see him again. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and what she saw made her tears finally fall.

Gabriel was sitting down on her bed looking at the picture of herself and Henry. He was so mesmerized by whatever was going on in his own head that he failed to hear the door open. She broke the silence only because she was in a time schedule. If she had her way she would watch him sit there forever.

"Hey…" At the sound of her small voice effectively brought him out of the beautiful picture in his hands. He placed the photo back where he found it before turning to face her.

"Hey, Gina."

He said quietly still not control of his emotions.

She slowly, not taking her eyes off his, made her way to her bed to sit beside him. Both their eyes were filled with the brim with tears but Gabriel thought she looked absolutely beautiful. The only light was from the small lamp which made her eyes appear lighter with a slight golden hue, despite all the tears and reddened edging.

Once she completely sank into her bed next to him his body went into autopilot, bringing her body into his in a long embrace. He felt her cry into his chest and shake in his arms. He tried soothing her by reaching his arms up and down her back and whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

He felt her body relax after a minute but it only made her cling to his body even more. Her face was moved into his next and so far nestle that she barely heard what he was saying to her. She only brought her face out because she needed to see those blue eyes she was going to miss so much. They were clouded by his tears and blotchy but she didn't care. They held so much love, kindness and understanding in them even after everything.

When he looked into her eyes he remembered his vow he made to himself not two hours ago. Even though they were both in a very fragile state he knew seeing her walls completely shattered her and eyes partially begging fir him to care and support her, he needed to say it out loud right then and there.

"Regina I…" he gathered his courage one last time be placing his hand on her face wiping away the fallen tears while the other took her hand lacing it together with his.

"Gabriel?" she looked at him quizzingly. She really didn't know what he was about to say which frightened her a bit. She wanted to say more but he continued his statement and it effectively made her heart stop.

"I love you."

He heard her gasp but then he saw her lips grow into a small smile. She was speechless; she could not believe what he was saying. Seeing she still did not have her voice Gabriel continued.

"Ever since I met you , you have hand me under a spell. You feel lie my missing piece Regina. I knew from the moment we met I was truly, madly and deeply in love with you. It just took me a little while to fully comprehend what I was feeling. I didn't think I could fall so fast for you but I couldn't seem to help it. I understand if you don't feel the same but I…" With that she had enough and cut him off, partially because she knew he was struggling but also to answer his unspoken question.

" I love you Gabriel, so much." She began to cry again after that statement. She as going to lose him after falling for him all over again. His hand that was holding her hand was now on her face wiping way every tear while there eyes were forever connected. Blue into brown and brown into blue. She was going to miss his touch. He began to caress her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

They both didn't need to speak, they both had said enough. So instead he brought her lips to his. She didn't even hesitate in kissing him back. She loved him with all her heart at the very moment and she finally knew that he felt the same. Even though she knew he was her Daniel she grew to love the new side of him just as much as the old.

Then it hit them. An amazing rush of air. Seemed to flow from their embrace and out to the open world. It was so pure and heartwarming that when they pulled apart and their eyes opened Regina was in utter shock. She had lived without true love for so long that she forgot what it felt like, but once she stared into the blue eyes in front of her she knew…

They stared at each other for another long minute never loosing there contact with each other. As she stared however she began to see Daniel begin to struggle. If it was true and he indeed has his memories back, god only knew how she was going to explain herself to him. Daniel was never one to show any type of negative emotion, he was always so strong, but the longer she stared the more she saw her stable boy begin to draw back to the timid boy when they first met.

Her hands instinctively came up to his face trying to bring him back to her. Then she called him by his true name, the name she hadn't spoken in almost 30 years.

" Daniel." She spoke so quietly and slowly I almost came out as a question. Questioning if it was indeed what she had no doubt in her heart what was in fact true.

His name did bring him back to her. True he didn't have a clue what was going on and why suddenly he was with Regina but once he truly looked into her beautiful eyes he felt complete and utter joy. True happiness that he hadn't felt at all as Gabriel before he reunited with his love.

"Regina." He said breathlessly/ Hearing him say her name that way, such care and love just the way Daniel would say it, made her lips curl into a smile and her eyes drop a fresh load of tears.

"I can't believe it's really you." She choked out through her sobs.

"Regina what's going on? What are we doing here?"

Just then Regina remembered exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She was so caught up with seeing her beloved one more time she forgot to check the time. She turned her head quickly to her bedside table and noticed the clock. She had ten minutes before she had to be at the library. She turned again so she was face to face with him. she was going to have to tell him everything but right now she didn't have the time or the energy to possible break his heart. She took a long deep breath before she spoke again.

"Daniel there is too much to explain right now. Henry…" she was unable to finish her sentence, just knowing what she had done to her son made her lose her courage to face both of them. Her head was down until strong hands brought them back up to his awaiting eyes.

"Henry needed you, you can tell my later."

He gave her a small smile and nod knowing that it always calmed her old self down. In that moment she remembered exactly why she fell in love with this wonderful man. He was handsome and smart and everything else a woman could ask for in a man but what she loved most about him was his understanding and patience. He always knew how to give her just what she needed in every moment that they were together. He was always patient with her in every aspect and right now he was doing the same thing. True his memories were being filled with his old ones but he still remembered Regina and her son and right now she needed to be with her son. He knew she was probably there for some other reason other than to check on him but right now he would let that question go unanswered.

He instead placed a light kiss on her lips. It was like all the stolen kisses in the stables they used to share all those years ago but now with a totally different meaning. He wanted her to know that his love for her was and is still everlasting. He wanted to be her anchor in her life, being to one to tie her down when she felt like she was drifting away.

When they finally parted and opened their eyes, foreheads still connected, Daniel had indeed seen through his loves eyes everything he poured into that kiss. At this he smiled a bit before she spoke again.

"Go Regina, I'll be here when you get back." He said softly. It made her want to leave greatly lesson but he was right, he was always right.

Before she left she crashed her body into his encircling her arms around his neck enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. He immediately responded bringing his arms around her midwaiste holding her tight until she was ready to let go. He knew all too well why she was having a hard time leaving him, she couldn't believe that he was there to stay so he just griped her a little tighter just for her own benefit. After a few moments he felt her let go of his neck so he did the same.

"I love you Regina." He said as he rose from the bed. She placed a gently hand on his face to quickly stoke his cheek as she once did years ago.

" And I love you Daniel. With all my heart." She answered quietly before she retracted her hand from his face. She walked out of her room without another word but she had to try so hard to hold back her tears. She was too many emotions running through her body that she felt out of control.

She was beyond happy finally bringing her Daniel beck to her loving arms but she knew that once she broke Henry's sleeping curse the town would remember their former lives and what she did to them. In their rage and lust for revenge that will no doubt come for her blood. She would have to tell Daniel the truth and god only knew how he would respond. Would be able to accept and love her after he hears of all the lives she destroyed in her life as the Evil Queen. And if he stayed will the town go after him as well because he loved her? her brain was going a mile a minute that she didn't even realize she was now at the old town library with Emma walking right up to her carrying Charming's sword in her right hand.

She took a deep breath before she took her skeleton keys out. As the door opened with a single creek she turned to the savior and spoke with almost no emotion what so ever since she was so drained of her own emotions that were at this moment running frantically through her veins.

"Now, this is what you're going to have to do."

* * *

What do you think? Love hearing from you.


End file.
